Under One Roof
by Klaine29
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt était heureux que son père refasse sa vie et se remarie. Même si ça signifiait qu'il gagnait un nouveau magnifique demi-frère, un demi-frère nommé Blaine Anderson. Innaproprié!Blaine et Insolent!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance dans la traduction ! N'hésitez pas à me corriger si j'ai fait des fautes de français ou si mes phrases ne veulent rien dire -j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas mais bon..- :)**

**Donc ceci est la traduction de la fiction de Blainedandyson, Under One Roof. **

**Le lien du profil de l'auteur (enlevez les espaces) : ** w w w. fanfiction u / / Blainedandyson

**Le lien de l'histoire originale :** www. fanfiction s / 8066618 / 1 / Under -One- Roof

**Vous pouvez la retrouvez sur tumblr sous le pseudo blainedandyson :)**

**Disclaimer (que personne ne lit) : Rien ne m'appartiens, même pas l'histoire.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire, vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteur :)**

**Je vous laisse lire le prologue :)**

* * *

Quand Kurt avait appris que son père se remariait, il était content pour lui, il l'était vraiment. Depuis que la mère de Kurt était décédée, son père, Burt, n'avait pas eut beaucoup de rendez-vous. Il avait eut des petites amies étranges, mais personne n'était resté plus de quelques mois. Donc quand Kurt avait commencé à voir de plus en plus sa nouvelle petite amie, il n'avait pas été surpris quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'il allait poser la question, et il l'avait été encore moins quand elle avait dit oui.

Kurt appréciait vraiment la nouvelle petite amie de son père, elle n'essayait pas de se faire des amis étant donné qu'elle n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, et elle partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêt que Kurt comme la musique et la mode. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée par le fait que Kurt soit gay, en fait elle l'acceptait, elle le supportait et elle le conseillait même de temps en temps.

Kurt s'était méfié d'elle au départ, elle était vraiment magnifique –ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que son père ne pouvait pas attirer une femme aussi belle qu'elle- et ça le contrariait légèrement, il pensait qu'elle courait après l'argent de son père. Il avait rapidement laissé tomber sa théorie après qu'il ait appris à la connaître un peu, et qu'il ait réalisé qu'elle aimait vraiment son père. Il était heureux que son père ait finalement trouvé quelqu'un.

Son nom était Angela Anderson, elle avait de long et épais cheveux bouclés et des yeux noisette-verts. Elle avait un excellent sens de la mode et une bonne personnalité, Kurt était heureux d'avoir finalement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fabuleux que lui.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème.

Angela avait un fils, un fils de l'âge de Kurt. Kurt ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais Angela parlait beaucoup de lui. D'après la description d'Angela il semblait être le garçon parfait, scolarisé dans une école privée, n'ayant que des A, populaire et chantant parfaitement. Angela était visiblement très fière de son fils mais Kurt était inquiet, Burt et Angela avaient déjà décidé qu'elle et son fils -Blaine, si Kurt se rappelait bien- emménageraient avec Kurt et Burt qui avaient récemment emménagé dans une plus grande maison. Kurt était inquiet d'avoir à vivre avec un autre garçon de son âge, et si il était homophobe et que, dès qu'il rencontrait Kurt, il décidait qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui au cas où 'il jetait un œil à sa bite' ou 'il lui transmettait sa maladie' comme la majorité des cons de son école pensaient qu'il faisait ? Kurt ne voulait pas que lui et Blaine ne s'entendent pas, pour ne pas se mettre en travers de la vie amoureuse de son père.

Kurt rencontra Blaine quelques semaines avant le mariage, complètement par accident. Il était au Lima Bean, il attendait son père et Angela ; ils l'avaient appelé plus tôt et lui avaient dit de les retrouver ici après les cours, étant donné qu'ils avaient des nouvelles pour lui. Pendant qu'il attendait un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui avec des cheveux bouclés gélifiés et un uniforme que Kurt reconnu comme celui de la Dalton Academy -il avait été en compétition contre eux aux régionales une fois- avança nonchalamment vers la table de Kurt et s'assit.

« Euh, je peux t'aider ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton confus, levant les yeux de son téléphone, -il était en plein milieu d'une partie très intense de Angry Birds et il n'aimait pas être interrompu- .

« Je me demandais juste ce qu'un magnifique garçon comme toi faisait assis ici tout seul. » répondit le mystérieux garçon avec un clin d'œil qui fit se retourner l'estomac de Kurt.

Kurt rougit et il était sûr qu'il était d'une teinte rouge foncée maintenant. « Je-je euh j'attends mon père... »

« Je vois, je suis soulagé. » Le garçon sourit et Kurt aurait pu regarder ce sourire toute la journée. Kurt se frappa mentalement, il ne perdait pas ses mots et n'avait pas des cœurs dans les yeux à cause d'un garçon. Il était Kurt Hummel bon Dieu. Kurt se surpris tout de même à boire chaque mot que ce mignon étranger prononçait. « Je pensais que tu attendait un petit-ami, j'avais peur de devoir te voler à lui. » Un autre clin d'œil. Kurt commençait à penser que ce mec avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son œil.

« Nope, pas de petit-ami. » Kurt rit penchant la tête et haussant ses sourcils, un peu de flirt innocent n'avait jamais blessé quelqu'un, si ?

« Ah, c'est dommage. Pour les autres gars je veux dire, pas pour moi bien sur parce que maintenant tu es disponible. » Le garçon avança la main et commença à caresser doucement les doigts de Kurt. Kurt retira rapidement sa main et regarda autour de lui, inquiet.

« Écoute je suis flatté mais tu ne peux pas faire des choses comme ça. » dit Kurt, frustré.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement un café gay, si ? » soupira Kurt. « On est en Ohio. »

Le garçon rit et Kurt aurait pu écouter ce son toute la journée, ça ressemblait à de la musique à ses oreilles.

« Si tu le dis... » Kurt était sur le point de dire son nom mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui.

« Kurt ! » appela son père depuis la porte, entrant avec Angela souriant derrière lui.

« Maman ? » Le garçon en face de Kurt demanda surpris et Kurt pensa que l'air avait été aspiré de ses poumons quand il assembla les pièces.

« Tu es... Tu es Blaine ? » balbutia Kurt, craintif.

« Euh ouais... Merde. » jura Blaine. « Je suppose que tu es Kurt ? » Kurt aquiesca, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Salut je suis Blaine, ton futur demi-frère. »

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vous ferez plaisir à deux personnes :p**

**Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais publier, tout dépendra de mon rythme de traduction :)**

**A bientôt ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, qui ont toutes été traduites et transmises à l'auteur, et pour les follows et favorites :)**

**Réponse aux reviews guests :**

**Therop : Merci beaucoup, je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine :)**

**nytiss973 : Merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Kurt souhaitait que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale en entier. Son futur demi-frère (qui était totalement magnifique, même si Kurt n'allait pas admettre qu'il le pensais dans un futur proche) était assis en face de lui, souriant nonchalamment dans sa direction pendant que sa mère et son futur beau père s'asseyaient autour de la table, agissant comme s'il n'avait pas passé les dix dernières minutes à essayer de mettre Kurt dans son lit.

« Désolé de précipiter ça les garçons, l'idée de vous faire vous rencontrer aujourd'hui est venue subitement. » La mère de Blaine, Angela, sourit et tapota la main de son fils.

« Ouais, » dit Burt d'un ton bourru. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous vous parliez avant que nous arrivions, qu'est-ce qui a démarré la conversation ? » Burt regarda son fils qui avait actuellement une rougeur s'étendant sur le cou.

« Je-je... » balbutia Kurt.

« Je voulais savoir où il avait acheté cette cravate » répondit Blaine, lançant un regard sournois dans la direction de Kurt.

«O-ouais, il me l'a demandé et vous êtes entrés juste après, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. »

Burt ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, il connaissait son fils et il savait que Kurt lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida de laisser courir et il sourit chaleureusement à sa fiancée. « Et bien ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous allez bien vous entendre les garçons. »

Les quatre restèrent assis au Lima Bean pendant un moment après ça, parlant tranquillement et Blaine et Kurt essayant d'apprendre à se connaître. Blaine essayait de parler à Kurt qui lui donnait des réponses simples, voir pas de réponse du tout, toujours embarrassé par ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Il allait devoir vivre avec ce garçon et il avait déjà des vues sur lui. Que se serait-il passé si Burt et Angela n'étaient pas arrivé à ce moment précis ? Est-ce que l'un des garçons se serait rendu compte de qui l'autre était ? Ou auraient-ils continué à flirter et peut-être même plus... ? Kurt rougit à cette pensée et Blaine avait du remarquer parce que Kurt sentit quelque chose caresser gentillement sa jambe et il sursauta au contact.

« Tu vas bien Kurt ? » Blaine sourit espièglement.

« Je-je vais bien, je pense que j'ai vu une abeille, » inventa rapidement Kurt, risquant un œil sous la table et il aperçut le mouvement de Blaine éloignant son pied de la jambe de Kurt. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Blaine continuait-il à flirter avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Est-ce qu'il réalisait qu'il allait bientôt vivre avec lui ?

« Blaine, est-ce que ça te dérange si on reste chez les Hummel ce soir ? » demanda la mère de Blaine. « On vivra là bas dans peu de temps donc je pense que l'on pourrait commencer à s'y habituer. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « On est vendredi donc pourquoi pas. » sourit Blaine. « Enfin, si ça vous va Mr. Hummel ? »

Burt rit, « Allez gamin, je te l'ai déjà dit. Appelle moi Burt, on va bientôt se voir beacoup plus et bien sur ça ne me dérange pas, si ça ne te dérange pas Kurt. »

Kurt voulait dire non à cause de la façon dont Blaine le regardait, comme s'il était une paire de bottines de designer en soldes. Mais il décida de ne pas s'y opposer parce qu'il allait bientôt devoir vivre avec Blaine et Angela, et peut-être que si Blaine le réalisait il se calmerait et il arrêterait de flirter avec son demi-frère.

« Ça me va. » Kurt fit un sourire forcé.

« Super ! » Angela applaudit. « Blaine et moi allons rentrer à la maison et emballer des affaires pour la nuit. »

Les Hummel dirent au revoir aux Anderson et rentrèrent à la maison où dans quelques heures seraient deux autres personnes, quelque chose que Kurt n'attendait pas impatiemment.

« Tu vas bien gamin ? » demanda Burt à son fils quand ils arrivèrent. « Tu semblait un peu contrarié au Lima Bean. Tu n'aimes pas Blaine ? »

_Si je ne l'aimais pas les choses seraient en fait beaucoup plus facile._ Pensa Kurt.

« Non, Blaine est vraiment sympa. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai eu une longue journée et j'ai du m'asseoir pendant un autre discours 'Je suis Rachel Berry et donc je devrais avoir tous les solos' au Glee Club. » Kurt rit, il n'inventait pas cette partie.

« Oh, je suis heureux alors, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi Kurt. »

« Je suis content pour toi papa, je n'étais pas sûr à propos de tes autres relations, si tu te rappelle de Sally. » frémit Kurt.

Burt hocha la tête, « Ouais, elle était... différente. »

Le père et le fils rirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Kurt redevint sérieux et regarda son père dans les yeux. « Je veux dire, Angela est sympa et Blaine semble être quelqu'un de bien. »

Burt serra son fils unique dans ses bras et murmura un merci avant de s'éloigner quand la sonnette retentit.

« Ça doit être eux. » sourit Burt. « Prêt gamin ? »

« Prêt comme jamais. » Kurt rit et marcha avec son père pour ouvrir la porte.

Les premières heures de ce que Kurt avait appelé 'Opération : Vois si tu peux t'entendre avec la belle famille' se déroulèrent sans incident. Blaine ne se comportait pas de manière inapproprié et Kurt remercia sa bonne étoile et il pensa que ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner. Kurt avait été inquiet quand il avait vu Blaine hors de son uniforme de Dalton, étant donné qu'il était encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était plus tôt, il portait un chandail moulant rayé blanc et noir et un jean noir des plus moulant.

Kurt était juste resté planté devant lui, la bouche ouvert pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et il avait vu Blaine hausser un sourcil et sourire. Kurt avait rougi et sortit toutes les pensées inappropriées de sa tête et avait salué sa nouvelle belle famille, les choses s'étaient parfaitement déroulées à partir de là de l'opinion de Kurt. Il s'était senti à l'aise avec eux.

Au moment où ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon pour regarder la télé, Kurt et Blaine discutaient joyeusement à propos de comédies musicales et Kurt fut surpris de voir combien lui et Blaine avait en commun, même ce n'était pas si incroyable au vu des gouts de la mère de Blaine.

Kurt était au milieu d'une conversation sur sa collection DVD toujours grandissante quand Burt l'entendit et eut une idée.

« Hey Kurt, pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas ta chambre à Blaine ? Vous pouvez regarder un film là haut ou quelque chose comme ça, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester assis là avec nous tu sais. »

Kurt sentit son visage se réchauffer, _un autre garçon dans sa chambre, non _Kurt se corrigea _un magnifique garçon dans sa chambre._ Kurt ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons, il accepta donc et guida Blaine jusqu'à sa chambre parce qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème dans le fait de montrer sa chambre à _son futur demi-frère. _

« On y est. » dit Kurt, entrant dans sa chambre après Blaine.

« Jolie chambre. » Blaine regarda autour de lui et admira la pièce, Kurt avait un bon goût en décoration et il ne mentait pas à propos de sa collection de DVD, il avait toutes les bonnes comédies musicales et tout était alphabétisé.

« Merci » dit Kurt timidement, ne regardant rien en particulier mais essayant d'éviter le contact visuel avec Blaine.

Blaine pris un DVD sur l'étagère ; Le Fantôme de l'Opéra et le passa à Kurt.

« Tu veux regarder ça ? » demanda Blaine.

« Bien sur. » répondit Kurt bougeant vers le lit où son ordinateur portable était toujours allumé depuis ce matin, quand il avait utilisé Tumblr avant d'aller en cours. « Désolé, ça ne te gênes pas de t'assoir sur le lit ? »

« Bien sur que non. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil et Kurt tenta de se convaincre que c'était seulement un tic. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ce garçon flirte avec lui.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit côte à côte, un peu trop proches au goût de Kurt, pendant que Kurt insérait le DVD et attendait qu'il charge.

« J'aime la version du film, je sais que c'est un peu différent de la performance sur scène mais Gerard Butler est sexy. » commenta Blaine quand le film commença.

« Tu aimerais un film juste pour le plaisir des yeux. » rétorqua Kurt, et ça sonnait un peu plus dur que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends Hummel ? » Blaine tourna la tête pour faire face à Kurt. « Ne t'inquiètes pas tu as un bien plus beau cul. » Blaine lécha ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis PAS jaloux. » haleta Kurt, éloignant don regard de la langue de Blaine. « Et tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça Blaine ! On va bientôt être demi-frères ! »

Blaine renifla. « Ouais, mais pour combien de temps ? Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils durent si ? »

« Bien sur que si. » Kurt était choqué, Blaine avait vraiment si peux d'espoir pour sa mère ?

« Et bien, qu'ils durent ou pas, ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi. » Blaine s'était penché et avait murmuré les derniers mots directement dans l'oreille de Kurt et ce dernier pensait qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir à cause de la sensation de Blaine si proche de lui, sa respiration dans son cou.

Kurt se décala légèrement pour que Blaine soit moins proche et soupira.

« D'ailleurs, » commença Blaine, se rapprochant. « Tu ne penses pas que le danger que ça représenterait serait plutôt excitant ? »

Blaine observa Kurt de haut en bas et fit bouger ses sourcils, Kurt rougit fortement, il devait se calmer, il ne pouvait pas continuer à être nerveux autour de ce garçon divin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » commença Kurt, énervé. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que quelque chose se passe entre nous ok ? Je tiens à mon père et je ne vais pas coucher avec le fils de sa petite amie ! » Kurt croisa les bras et fit face à Blaine qui souriait insolemment.

« Woah Kurt, qui a parlé de sexe ? » dit Blaine, sa voix devenant un peu plus grave et Kurt décida qu'il adorait ce son, avant de secouer la tête. _Demi-frère_, se rappela Kurt.

Kurt rougit encore plus, ce mec ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Je-je... » bégaya Kurt, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors que Blaine le fixais avec des yeux remplis de luxure.

Blaine se rapprocha et murmura dans l'oreille de Kurt. « Donc à quelle fréquence penses-tu à coucher avec moi Kurt ? »

Kurt sauta du lit, projetant pratiquement son ordinateur au sol, ce qui fit rire bruyamment Blaine. « T'es pas croyable ! » cria Kurt.

« Tu me veux toujours pourtant. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil et retourna son attention vers le film pendant que Kurt se tenait face au lit, sans voix.

Si Blaine agissait comme ça quand il restait seulement pour la nuit, comment agirait-il quand il emménagerait ?

Kurt décida de ne pas rejoindre Blaine et décida de s'asseoir à son bureau à la place et de commencer ses devoirs. Après environ cinq minutes à essayer de résoudre son problème d'algèbre, il se retourna pour regarder Blaine et le vit regarder le film attentivement. Kurt n'en était pas sur, mais Blaine semblait déçu ? Qu'attendait-il ? Que Kurt revienne s'asseoir près de lui ?

Pendant un bref moment, Kurt pensa à y retourner et à s'assoir avec Blaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Blaine le regardait avec son sourire insolent.

« Tu aimes la vue bébé ? »

Kurt grogna de frustration et se retourna vers ses devoirs, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Kurt soupira, tout ce truc de 'nouvelle famille' allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'il le pensait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! :)**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre avec un jour d'avance :p**

**La suite arrivera sans doute demain ou dans la semaine, vu que je pars en vacances samedi pour deux semaines et que je n'aurais sûrement pas internet :)**

**Merci pour les reviews :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à très bientôt pour la suite :p**

* * *

Le reste du week-end se passa sans incident. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours les commentaires inappropriés de Blaine dès que Burt et Angela ne pouvaient pas les entendre. (Kurt était soulagé que Blaine n'agisse pas comme ça autour d'eux, il ne savait pas s'il il aurait pu supporter l'embarras que lui aurait apporté son futur demi-frère en flirtant avec lui en public.) Kurt avait fait en sorte qu'il ne restent jamais seuls pour plus de quelques minutes pendant le week-end.

Quand il fut l'heure des au revoir, Kurt était soulagé, mais en partie triste. Angela allait lui manquer, il allait aimer pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie en permanence. _Plus qu'environ un mois avant le mariage_, se rappela-t-il.

Il avait hâte de retourner en cours le lundi, du moins il avait hâte d'aller faire du shopping avec Mercedes et Tina après les cours. Il avait hâte de voir ses amies et de chanter au Glee Club, il avait quelques idées à donner à Mr. Shue. Angela et Blaine partirent le lundi matin avant l'école.

« Comment était ton week-end avec ta nouvelle famille Kurt ? » Mercedes lui fit un câlin quand elle arriva à son casier.

« Étonnamment bien, ça semblait plus normal que je l'aurais pensé » Kurt commença à prendre ses affaires dans son casier.

« Donc ton nouveau demi-frère n'a pas réessayé de flirter avec toi ? » Mercedes rit, pendant une seconde Kurt avait oublié qu'il lui avait parlé de Blaine au téléphone, la première nuit où les Anderson étaient restés et qu'il lui avait dit à quel point ça avait été bizarre au Lima Bean, ainsi que les moindres détails sur la façon dont il avait rencontré Blaine et toute la scène de la chambre.

« Non, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas resté seul avec lui assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse essayer. » Kurt soupira et accrocha son bras avec celui de Mercedes pendant qu'il marchaient vers leur salles. « Peut-être qu'il finira par comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé pour m'engager dans une relation secrète avec lui. »

« Bien sûr. » Mercedes sourit espièglement et Kurt lui jeta un regard mauvais quand elle entra dans sa salle.

Kurt marcha vers sa salle le plus rapidement possible avant que les hommes de Neandertal qui rôdaient dans les couloirs ne le trouvent.

« Hey mademoiselle. »

Kurt continua de marcher la tête haute tandis que Karofsky et Azimio le suivaient rapidement.

« Je te parle Hummel ! » cria Karofsky derrière le dos de Kurt.

Kurt se retourna. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu es mon problème. » lança Karofsky et Kurt fut couvert d'un slushie à la cerise tandis que les deux sportifs se tapaient dans la main et s'éloignaient en rigolant.

« Super. » marmonna Kurt pendant qu'il retirait le plus possible de la boisson de ses yeux. Il retourna à son casier pour prendre ses vêtements de rechange.

Kurt était en retard de quinze minutes en cours, et la prof était sur le point de lui faire la remarque quand elle vit ses cheveux mouillés et ses vêtements froissés (pour avoir été dans son casier) et lui offrit un regard compatissant à la place en lui disant d'aller s'asseoir.

_Si les profs savent ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne font rien ? _ pensa Kurt, il ne voulait pas de sa compassion il voulait juste que le harcèlement stoppe.

Le reste de la journée fut normal, quelques railleries de la parts des sportifs idiots et une autre crise de colère de Rachel Berry au Glee Club.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin, Kurt était plus qu'heureux et il traîna presque immédiatement Mercedes et Tina jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Mon dieu, j'ai besoin de faire du shopping après la journée que j'ai eu. » soupira Kurt quand il démarra sa voiture.

Mercedes rit mais hocha la tête. « Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi pour te changer d'abord ? Tu n'es pas mal habillé, mais tu ne porte qu'une seule couche. » Tina rit et acquiesça et Kurt baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il portait un simple jean skinny noir, des bottes lacées qui lui arrivaient au genou (qu'aucun slushie n'avait atteint dieu merci) et un simple t-shirt blanc qui tombait bien sur ses épaules et on pouvait voir à quel point ses bras étaient pâles.

« Ça ira, je ne ressemble pas à un train accidenté, contrairement à ces sportifs qui marchent dans les couloirs de McKinley comme s'ils étaient propriétaires, je suis presque sur d'avoir vu l'un d'entre eux porter de la flanelle jaune. » Kurt retroussa le nez de dégoût.

Le trajet vers le centre commercial fut rempli par la discussion à propos de ce qu'ils allaient acheter et des soldes qu'il y aurait. Kurt s'entendait très bien avec Mercedes et Tina, ils avaient des goûts totalement différents en matière de mode, mais elles étaient les plus gentilles filles que Kurt ait jamais rencontré.

Les trois adolescents passèrent deux heures à faire le tour des magasins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement épuisés et affamés.

« Restaurant ? » demanda Kurt, portant quelques sacs. Tina et Mercedes marchaient à côté de lui, portant les leurs, mais moins que lui.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent à avancer vers le restaurant quand Tina couina.

« Oh mon dieu, regardez ces garçons là bas ! » Tina montra un groupe de garçons traînant près d'un des magasins. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon, mais chacun avec sa touche personnelle. Leur tenue consistait en un blouson en cuir et un jean sombre.

« Wow, ils sont sexys. » commenta Mercedes, tournant la tête vers eux en hochant la tête.

« Si vous aimez le type couvert de graisse. » Kurt rit et continua à marcher vers le restaurant.

Les deux filles lancèrent un dernier regard vers le groupe et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre en gloussant.

« Fangirls. » soupira Kurt.

La conversation retourna vers les garçons pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ce dont Kurt se serait bien passé. C'est vrai que le look bad boy était sexy, mais Kurt préférait la romance.

« Ils étaient quatre, si j'ai bien compté, je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. » soupira Tina rêveusement.

« Et Mike ? » demanda Kurt perplexe.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder, en plus si ça me plaît vraiment je lui achèterais peut-être une veste en cuir. » dit Tina avec un clin d'œil et Kurt rit.

« Et bien pour une fois je suis célibataire donc je peux reluquer qui je veux. » ajouta Mercedes avec un mouvement de cheveux.

« Vous êtes folles. » murmura Kurt.

« Tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sexys. » dit Mercedes avec un regard perplexe.

« Okay, ils l'étaient mais est-ce que ça à de l'importance ? Ils doivent être un groupe d'hétéro essayant de séduire des filles.

« Et bien je suis prête et j'attends. » ajouta Mercedes dans un rire, terminant leur conversation pendant qu'ils finissaient leur nourriture.

Au plus grand désarroi de Kurt, les cinq 'motards' comme Mercedes et Tina les avaient surnommés étaient debout près de la sortie du centre commercial.

« Super. » dit Kurt en regardant vers les garçons.

Mercedes et Tina semblaient sur le point de se transformer en un amas de cœurs et de paillettes, Kurt rit à l'image qui lui vint en tête.

Il pouvait voir les garçons de plus près maintenant, deux d'entre eux se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre. L'un avait les cheveux blonds et l'autre brun foncé, ils étaient tous les deux habillés avec une veste en cuir, mais le blond la portait nouée autour de sa taille et avait un t-shirt noir. Un garçon asiatique était assis par terre et un autre lui faisait face, il ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage. La veste qu'il portait lui moulait les épaules et les boucles sombres sur sa tête semblaient sauvages, mais dans le bon sens.

La respiration de Kurt se coinça dans sa gorge quand le garçon bouclé se retourna.

« Kurt ? » demanda le garçon.

Mercedes et Tina haletèrent et les garçons en face d'eux regardaient interrogativement dans la direction de Kurt.

« Blaine. » répondit Kurt, toujours choqué.

Kurt ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à avancer à ce moment, mais il le fit et Blaine souriait d'un air suffisant.

« Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu sans le gel et les vêtements convenables. » dit Kurt alors qu'il se tenait en face de Blaine.

Blaine sembla surpris que Kurt, ou n'importe qui, s'adresse à lui de cette manière mais il lui sourit. « Il y a pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi. » et il fit un clin d'œil, évidemment il fit un clin d'œil.

« Du gel Blaine, vraiment ? » Kurt entendit l'un des garçons derrière Blaine (qu'il avait complètement oubliés) parler/

« Oui Jeff, un problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste vraiment bizarre. » répondit Jeff.

« Je dois faire bonne impression à ma nouvelle famille. » dit Blaine d'un ton moqueur, qui du point de vue de Kurt ressemblait fortement à celui d'Angela.

« Oh, donc c'est le demi-frère dont tu nous a parlé toute la journée. » dit un autre garçon (Kurt découvrit qu'il s'appelait Nick).

« Tu as raison, il a un beau cul. »

« Wes tu es hétéro. » dit Jeff, haussant les sourcils.

« Ça ne veux pas dire que je ne sais pas reconnaître un beau cul quand j'en vois un. » Wes fit un clin d'œil.

« Bien que j'adore cette réunion de famille. » dit fortement Mercedes au dessus des discussions des garçons, et Kurt se retourna choqué, ayant oublié qu'elles l'avaient suivit ici. « C'est ton demi-frère Kurt ? »

« Uh, ouais, voici Blaine, Blaine voici Mercedes et Tina. »

Blaine hocha la tête en leur direction avant de tourner son attention sur Kurt, le regardant de haut en bas avant de parler. « Attends, tu ne portais pas quelque chose d'autre quand tu es parti ce matin ? »

Kurt fit prit à court par la question et réfléchit à un mensonge avant que Tina ne soit plus rapide.

« Il s'est fait slushier par des sportifs. »

« Slushier ? » Blaine haussa un sourcil interrogativement.

« Ouais, c'est rien, ils jettent des slushies aux gens qu'ils ne considèrent pas comme cools et vu que je fais partie de Glee Club et que je suis gay, je ne suis pas cool. » Kurt n'était pas sûr, mais étais-ce de la colère qu'il avait vu passer dans les yeux de Blaine ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper si ? Il pensait que Blaine voulait seulement le mettre dans son lit.

Avant que Blaine n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt lui disait au revoir, ainsi qu'à ses amis en disant quelque chose à propos de devoirs et il sortit du centre commercial. Mercedes se plaignant et Tina boudait.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Kurt ? » demanda Mercedes quand elle entra dans la voiture, après que Kurt l'ai regardé avec une expression confuse, elle précisa. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui d'ici ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton demi-frère était incroyablement sexy ? » Kurt rougit. « Oh mon dieu, il te plait n'est-ce pas ? » Silence. « Kurt, il va être ton demi-frère, il ne peux pas te plaire ! » ajouta Tina.

« Il ne me plait pas ! Oui il est attirant mais c'est un con et je voulais partir d'ici à cause de ça d'accord ? » cria Kurt, hystérique. Blaine ne lui plaisait pas, Blaine était quelqu'un d'arrogant qui pensait avec sa bite et qui portait une veste en cuir, et qui était incroyablement attirant... _Non_. Kurt enleva cette pensée de sa tête, bien sur qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Blaine montrait qu'il cachait quelque chose de plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Kurt ne savait pas s'il voulait le découvrir ou s'il voulait rester le plus loin possible de Blaine.

Quand Kurt rentra à la maison, il fut surpris de trouver Angela assise sur le canapé regardant la télé.

« Hey Angela, où est papa ? » demanda Kurt, scannant le salon et réalisant que son père n'était pas là.

« Oh il est descendu au magasin, un client avait besoin d'un réparation rapide. » Angela sourit et Kurt pensa que le moment était parfait pour en demander plus sur Blaine.

Il courut à l'étage pour poser ses achats et fut soulagé de voir que Angela n'était pas encore partie, il était inquiet parce qu'il avait pris un peu de temps pour réorganiser ses écharpes.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils regardèrent la télé dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Kurt parle nonchalamment. « Donc uh, j'ai vu Blaine aujourd'hui. » Angela acquiesça, son sourire toujours présent mais paraissant un peu plus forcé cette fois. « Il avait l'air un peu... uh différent.

« Oh tu veux dire la veste et le look et l'attitude 'bad boy' qu'il a ? Ouais, je pense qu'il traverse une phase. » Angela secoua la main, comme si elle essayait d'éloigner cette 'phase'. « C'est pour ça que je lui dit d'être présentable quand il vient ici où qu'il va quelque part de spécial, je sais que le look 'bas boy' ne durera pas. » Angela sourit de nouveau, Kurt n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle faisait ça, c'était perturbant d'une certaine façon.

« Oh. » Ça expliquait tout, Blaine traversait juste une 'phase', mais la façon dont Angela en parlait laissait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas.

« Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs à faire. » Kurt lui dit au revoir et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Blaine, même s'il avait d'autre couche que celle du con, Kurt ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de lui. Même s'il était attirant et gay, il allait bientôt être relié à lui donc rien ne pouvait se passer.

Pourtant ça n'empêcha pas ses rêves d'être habité par des cheveux bouclé indomptés, une veste en cuir et des baisers affamés cette nuit là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre 4 arrive un peu en avance :p**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :p J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec l'écriture sms ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vers le 30 Juillet :)**

* * *

Kurt se réveilla en sueur, avec une sensation dégoutante dans son boxer ce matin là, il grimaça quand il enleva ses vêtements dans la salle de bain avant d'entrer dans la douche ?

« Oh super, un rêve érotique à propos d'Anderson, il adorerait savoir ça. » se murmura Kurt pendant qu'il laissait le jet d'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Son esprit glissa vers le rêve qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente, pour son plus grand désarroi. Il l'avait aimé, le baiser fiévreux, les morsures, être poussé contre un mur puis traîné vers un lit. Il avait eu des rêves semblables auparavant, mais habituellement il était avec Taylor Lautner dans une clairière couverte de rosée avec moins de violence, mais il l'avait apprécié quand même et pas qu'un peu. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait réalisé à qui appartenaient les cheveux bouclés et les yeux noisettes perçants. Son esprit s'égara sur la sensation du cuir sur sa peau et de la respiration chaude dans son cou.

Kurt éloigna ces pensées de son esprit quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de se caresser depuis quelques minutes. Il arrêta brusquement et grogna de frustration.

« Sérieusement Kurt ? Encore ? » Kurt laissa reposer sa tête contre la paroi de la douche. Il n'allait pas abandonner, un seul rêve incontrôlé était suffisant ; il n'allait pas se masturber en pensant à Blaine Anderson.

Kurt entendit le son familier du vibreur de son téléphone, c'était juste un message donc il n'avait pas besoin de se dépêcher, mais il était curieux de voir qui lui envoyait des messages à cette heure, il était seulement 6h quand il s'était réveillé.

Kurt s'habilla rapidement et après avoir mis son pyjama et ses draps à laver il regarda son téléphone.

1 nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu.

« Huh, bizarre. » dit Kurt avant d'ouvrir le message.

**De numéro inconnu.**

_Hey sexy, keske tu porte ?;) xoxox_

« Super. » Kurt rit. « Quelqu'un s'est trompé de numéro. » Il tapa un 'Je pense que tu as le mauvais numéro' et verrouilla son téléphone et oublia rapidement le message. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre pendant qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner.

**De numéro inconnu.**

_Donc c'est pas Kurt ?_

Kurt étudia le message un moment, réfléchissant à une réponse. C'était probablement l'un des hommes de Neandertal du lycée lui faisant une blague.

**A numéro inconnu.**

Écoute, je ne sais pas comment tu as eu mon numéro, mais ce n'est vraiment pas drôle donc arrête. Tu ne me fait pas assez de mal au lycée ?

**De Sportif Loser. -**Kurt avait intelligemment renommé le contact après le dernier message.-

_Je vais pas à tn lycée kurt, mais si j'y été on serait en train de le faire dans la bibliothèque.;) xoxox_

Kurt se surpris à rougir et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, c'était juste un pauvre type. Kurt essaya de réfléchir à une personne qu'il connaissait qui était un con effrayant, et une ampoule serait apparue subitement au dessus de sa tête s'il il avait été dans un dessin animé.

**A connard.**

Blaine ?

**De connard.**

_Oh kurt j'adore quand tu dis mon nom._

**A Blaine Anderson. -**Kurt avait décidé d'utiliser son vrai nom au cas où Burt ait besoin de son numéro un jour.-

Comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro ?

Kurt attendit une réponse pendant quelques minutes et quand elle ne vint pas, il enfonça rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche et prit la route pour le lycée.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et Kurt était heureux de s'asseoir dans la cafétéria en parlant à Mercedes et Rachel -elle était vraiment sympa quand on apprenait à la connaître- et de manger son repas fait maison -il ne s'approchait pas de ce que le lycée appelait 'nourriture'-. Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer et il le sortit de sa poche.

**Appel entrant de Blaine Anderson.**

« Ugh. » grogna Kurt, il n'avait pas reçu de message de la matinée, pourquoi Blaine l'appelait-il soudainement ? Il décida de l'ignorer et quand il rappela Mercedes lui lança un regard qui voulait dire que la sonnerie la dérangeait et qu'il ferait mieux de répondre avant qu'elle ne le tue.

« Je reviens. » Kurt sortit dans le couloir et décrocha prudemment.

« Quoi ? »

« Wow Hummel, quelles bonnes manières ! » La voix soyeuse de Blaine arriva à l'oreille de Kurt et il put facilement dire que sa voix sonnait comme du sexe, si seulement c'était possible.

« Dit la personne qui m'envoie un message en me demandant ce que je porte à 6h du matin. » répliqua Kurt, ne cédant à rien de ce que pourrait dire Blaine.

« Tu aurais préféré que ça soit plus tard que 6h ? Quand tu étais plus réveillé et capable de sexter en retour ? » Kurt entendit Blaine rire et il profita du son avant de l'interrompre rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu m'appelles ? » riposta Kurt.

« Tu veux la vraie raison ou la fausse ? »

« Laquelle ne me donnera pas envie de te tuer ? »

« Je vais te dire les deux et tu décidera. Okay, donc la première raison est que je m'ennuyais et vu que je ne t'ai pas répondu ce matin parce que je déteste envoyer des message, j'ai décidé de t'appeler. »

Blaine fit une pause et Kurt sut qu'il voulait une réponse avant de continuer.

« Et la deuxième raison ? »

« Et la deuxième raison est je voulais t'entendre respirer et faire des petits bruits pour que je puisse les conserver pour me branler plus tard. » Blaine éclata de rire et Kurt était sur de l'avoir senti faire un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase. Kurt ne savait vraiment pas laquelle était la vraie réponse.

« Je te hais. »

« Le sexe haineux est meilleur. »

Les pensées de Kurt retournèrent à son rêve de la nuit précédente, il pensa qu'il pouvait le classer dans la catégorie 'sexe haineux' étant donné qu'il était rempli de baisers affamés et de morsures et...

« Kurt ? Kurt est-ce que ça va ? Oh mon dieu, tu nous imagine en train de coucher ensemble n'est-ce pas ? » Blaine rit et Kurt rougit.

« Non ! » cria Kurt et quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en train de manger le fixèrent et Kurt baissa la voix. « Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon problème est que tu n'es pas sur le dos, ou penché ou peut-être sur tes genoux.. »

« OH MON DIEU ARRETE CA. » Kurt avait hurlé cette fois et avait raccroché, glissant son téléphone dans son sac. Il ne se souciait pas de recevoir un message ou un appel de Blaine. Il retourna dans la cafétéria et s'assit rageusement sur sa chaise et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table, recevant un couinement choqué de la part de Rachel ce qui était complétement inutile.

« Kurt est-ce que ça va ? » Rachel avait l'air sincèrement inquiète, mais Kurt la soupçonnait de tenter d'améliorer ses compétences d'actrice dramatique.

« Super bien. » marmonna Kurt vers la table.

« Je suppose que c'était Blaine ? » demanda innocemment Mercedes, comme si rien n'était bizarre dans cette situation.

« Blaine ? Qui est Blaine ? » La voix dévastée due à la peine de Kurt de Rachel fut remplacée par de la curiosité. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami Kurt ! » dit fortement Rachel, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

Kurt releva la tête. « Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! C'est le fils de la fiancée de mon père, ou mon futur demi-frère. »

« Son magnifique futur demi-frère. » ajouta Mercedes avec un rire qui fut coupé court par le regard de tueur de Kurt.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Un amour interdit ! Comme Roméo et Juliette ! » Rachel posa dramatiquement son menton dans sa main et soupira rêveusement.

« Rappelle moi pourquoi je traîne avec toi déjà ? » demanda Kurt. « Ce n'est pas un 'amour interdit' ou quelque chose du genre, c'est un gros con et je vais bientôt devoir vivre avec lui. Fin de l'histoire. »

Rachel fit la moue, apparemment préparée à une sorte d'histoire d'amour épique. Kurt essaya d'imaginer les choses si Blaine n'était pas le fils d'Angela, si au lieu d'être son futur demi-frère Blaine était juste un garçon que Kurt avait rencontré au Lima Bean. Seraient-ils en couple ? Est-ce que Blaine était seulement intéressé par une relation ? Kurt chassa les pensées de son esprit, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser à ça. Blaine et lui ne pourraient jamais être 'quelque chose'.

Le reste de la semaine fut calme, Blaine continuait à lui envoyer des choses inappropriées et de le draguer d'une façon qui faisait plus rire Kurt que baisser son pantalon. Blaine avait envoyé une fois ' Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, je regarde ton cul puis-je le toucher'. Kurt avait rit pendant une heure et il riait toujours quand il y repensait.

Vendredi arriva plus vite que Kurt ne le voulait, il savait que Blaine passait le week-end chez lui. Angela allait rendre visite à sa sœur et Burt avait proposé à Blaine de rester étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment aller dans le Michigan. Ça voulait dire que Kurt et Blaine serait seul pour la majorité de la nuit le vendredi soir, vu que Burt travaillait tard.

Kurt se recoiffait quand Mercedes le rejoignit en courant.

« Kurt il y des soldes au centre commercial, tu viens ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir 'Cedes. » soupira Kurt. « Mais le coach Sue a organisé un entraînement d'urgence des cheerleaders. »

Mercedes observa Kurt qui portait son uniforme.

« Oh ouais, je me demandais pourquoi tu portais ça, tu ne le portes que les jours d'entraînement. »

« La mode est importante pour moi, même Sue peut le respecter. » rit Kurt.

« Okay, on se voit plus tard Kurt ! » Mercedes lui fit un signe et Kurt lui dit au revoir.

L'entraînement d'urgence avait été inutile, Sue avait juste donné plus d'ordres que d'habitude à tout le monde sans raison, c'était une façon pour elle de 'se sentir vivante'. Kurt avait mal partout après ça et il était impatient de rentrer et de prendre une douche.

Le planning de Kurt fut coupé court quand il se gara dans l'allée et qu'il vit la voiture de Blaine. Il avait oublié qu'il passait le week-end chez eux et son père devait déjà être parti travailler. Il avait espéré que Blaine soit dans la chambre d'amis pour qu'il puisse se rendre dans sa chambre sans que l'autre garçon ne remarque qu'il était cheerleader. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

La chance n'était pas de son côté.

« Salut Ku... » Blaine s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il vit Kurt. Celui-ci regarda Blaine détailler lentement son corps et se lécher les lèvres. « Putain Hummel, tu es cheerleader ? »

« Non, je m'entrainais juste pour Halloween. » rétorqua Kurt et passa nonchalamment près d'un Blaine estomaqué.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas que tu sois insolent avec moi, tu bouges encore plus ton cul quand tu marches. » commenta Blaine tout en suivant Kurt dans la cuisine.

Kurt se servit un verre d'eau, le plaça sur le comptoir et se retourna prêt à donner une réponse pleine d'esprit mais il se retrouva face à Blaine, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Kurt pouvait sentir la respiration de Blaine sur ses lèvres, il pouvait la sentir -café et cannelle- il pouvait presque la goûter. Kurt voulait bouger, mais il était incapable de se convaincre de le faire.

Blaine sentit son hésitation et en prit avantage, il attrapa la taille de Kurt, le retournant rapidement et il le coinça contre le mur. Blaine se rapprocha des lèvres de Kurt, ses yeux se fermant quand il combla l'espace entre eux.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous abandonne avec une fin un peu frustrante, désolé :p**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

** A dans deux semaines !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

**Je viens vous libérer de l'attente qui a suivi la fin sadique du dernier chapitre, à peine rentrée de vacances :)**

**Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favorites :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**blaine : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review :)**

**carole 97400 : Merci pour ta review :) Et oui, la fin est frustrante, mais la suite est là :p N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :)**

**Je vous mets la fin du chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans le bain :p**

_Kurt se servit un verre d'eau, le plaça sur le comptoir et se retourna prêt à donner une réponse pleine d'esprit mais il se retrouva face à Blaine, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Kurt pouvait sentir la respiration de Blaine sur ses lèvres, il pouvait la sentir -café et cannelle- il pouvait presque la goûter. Kurt voulait bouger, mais il était incapable de se convaincre de le faire._

_Blaine sentit son hésitation et en prit avantage, il attrapa la taille de Kurt, le retournant rapidement et il le coinça contre le mur. Blaine se rapprocha des lèvres de Kurt, ses yeux se fermant quand il combla l'espace entre eux._

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :p**

* * *

Ou plutôt il essaya.

S'ils étaient restés dans cette position quelques secondes de plus et que Kurt n'avait pas repoussé Blaine, ils auraient été en train se s'embrasser.

« Putain ! » jura Blaine quand il trébucha sur la table. « C'est quoi ton putain de problème Hummel !? »

« Moi ? Mon problème ? Le tien plutôt ! » hurla Kurt, tout aussi énervé. « Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête qu'on va être... »

« Demi-frères. » finit Blaine pour lui. « Tu sonne comme un putain de disque rayé. »

« C'est nécessaire pour que ça te rentre dans la tête. » cracha Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Kurt, mais nos parents ne sont pas encore mariés. »

Kurt sembla confus par ce que Blaine tentait de dire, avant de réaliser.

« Donc je serais simplement une baise rapide pour toi ? » hurla Kurt, encore plus énervé. « Ensuite quand nos parents seront mariés on vit ensemble et on agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Blaine resta silencieux, jouant avec un bracelet en cuir sur son poignet.

« Je ne veux pas ça Blaine. » murmura Kurt, la voix brisée et Blaine leva finalement la tête. Il remarqua que Kurt était au bord des larmes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Blaine, se sentant courageux.

« Je veux une relation, je ne veux pas que tu me baises à en perdre haleine. » Kurt essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue, il détestait ça. Perdre le contrôle face à Blaine. « Mais ça ne peux pas arriver. » dit Kurt plus clairement.

Blaine garda le silence quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner. Kurt soupira, il espérait qu'il en avait fini avec Blaine. Kurt le vit s'arrêter avant qu'il ait atteint la porte et se retourner.

« Kurt, si les chose étaient différentes... » commença Blaine et Kurt remarqua qu'il avait l'air légèrement... timide ? « Et qu'on s'était rencontré au Lima Bean ce jour là mais que nos parents ne se mariaient pas, est-ce que tu serais sorti avec moi ? »

Kurt fut prit à court par la question, pas vraiment sur de la façon dont il devait y répondre. « L'attitude 'bad boy' et l'audace m'auraient sûrement rapidement lassé, j'aime la romance. » Blaine hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir une nouvelle fois. « Mais oui, je serais probablement sorti avec toi. » Les épaules de Blaine remuèrent et Kurt ne savait pas s'il pleurait ou s'il riait.

Blaine courut à l'étage avant que Kurt n'ait put dire quelque chose de plus et claqua la porte. Kurt resta planté dans la cuisine choqué. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Voulait-il vraiment être avec Kurt et pas seulement coucher avec lui ? Ça semblait peu probable, mais il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça si ce n'était pas le cas. Kurt n'allait pas aller parler avec lui, il pouvait dire que Blaine voulait être seul au vu du bruit à l'étage, où du heavy metal résonnait bruyamment.

Kurt ne savait pas si Blaine avait mangé donc il se décida à aller le voir quand il fut l'heure de faire le dîner. La musique était toujours aussi forte et Kurt ne savait pas comment il allait attirer son attention. Il rejoint la porte de la chambre d'amis, le bruit était assourdissante et Kurt ne savait pas comment Blaine pouvait la supporter.

Il ne frappa pas, il savait que Blaine ne l'entendrait pas, il ouvrit simplement la porte -la chambre d'amis n'avait pas de verrou, ils l'avaient décidé parce que les petits cousins de Kurt étaient ceux qui occupaient le plus souvent la pièce-. Kurt poussa doucement la porte pour que Blaine puisse se rendre compte de sa présence, mais apparemment Blaine n'en avait aucune idée.

Blaine était allongé sur son lit tors nu et se masturbait lentement, sa tête rejetée en arrière de plaisir et Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Quand un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, Kurt réalisa qu'il se tenait toujours là, comme un voyeur. Kurt hoqueta, cria qu'il était désolé, sorti de la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur dans le couloir. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de voir et tentait de faire redescendre son érection. Blaine se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il s'était passé et Kurt put entendre les mots 'Merde, putain' et la musique fut éteinte.

Blaine sortit prudemment de la chambre, complètement rhabillé. Kurt était préparé à entendre des remarques pleines d'esprit du genre 'Tu aimes ce que tu vois' mais Blaine grommela simplement un 'désolé' et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Kurt avait presque oublié pourquoi il était monté, mais il finit par se rappeler qu'il devait demander à Blaine s'il voulait dîner. Il resta à la même place jusqu'à ce que Blaine revienne.

Blaine revint environ dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et simplement enroulé dans une serviette. Il avait apparemment prit une douche rapide et Kurt rougit à la pensée de ce que Blaine avait dû y faire vu qu'il l'avait interrompu dans sa chambre.

Blaine vit que Kurt était toujours là et il lui offrit un regard qui disait _tu es toujours là ?_ Kurt trouva difficilement la force de faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, spécialement avec ses yeux suivant une goutte d'eau qui s'était échappée des cheveux sombres de Blaine et qui parcouraient désormais sa poitrine bronzée. Kurt reporta son attention sur le visage de Blaine et il vit que ses yeux étaient plus sombres. Kurt pouvait voir la luxure dans ses yeux.

« Je-je voulait juste savoir si tu avais mangé. » Kurt trébucha sur ses mots, incapable de regarder autre part que dans les yeux de Blaine. « J'allais faire le dîner et... »

« Ouais, je mangerai ce que tu feras. » le coupa Blaine avant de couper le contact visuel et de passer à côté de Kurt pour entrer dans la chambre d'amis.

Kurt essaya de faire le dîner aussi bien qu'il le put, mais il était continuellement distrait par des pensées à propos de Blaine. Il savait que la relation entre eux avait légèrement changé ces derniers jours, d'abord avec la dispute puis avec Blaine se masturbant devant lui. Kurt soupira et appela Blaine pour le dîner, soulagé qu'il n'y ait plus de musique et qu'il puisse frapper.

« Blaine, le repas est prêt. »

« Je descends dans une minute. »

Kurt sourit à la familiarité de ce qu'il venait de se passer et retourna à la cuisine pour commencer à manger. Il laissa son esprit divaguer vers un futur où lui et Blaine étaient mariés. Il fut ramené à la réalité par l'arrivée de Blaine. Il portait un jean skinny noir et un t-shirt gris moulant, ses cheveux étaient retenus par un peu de gel, mais on pouvait distinguer ses boucles. Kurt resta une nouvelle fois sans voix. Il s'était déjà changé et douché après l'échange entre lui et Blaine. Il portait une chemise bleue pastel, dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons ouverts et qui laissait voir son marcel, et un jean moulant.

« C'est très bon Kurt, merci. » dit Blaine la bouche pleine de nourriture et Kurt rit.

« Tu devrais peut-être le mâcher si c'est si bon. » dit Kurt espièglement et Blaine sourit sincérement. « Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaine.

« Sourire, et je ne parle pas du sourire effrayant qui dit _allons au lit_. »

« C'est bizarre que tu connaisse la différence entre mes sourires. » Blaine eut un sourire satisfait.

Kurt rit légèrement et ne dit rien de plus. Il y eut un silence gênant pendant un moment et Blaine devait l'avoir senti puisqu'il aborda un sujet qu'ils évitaient tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé que tu m'aies vu me branler. »

Kurt failli s'étouffer à la soudaineté de ces mots.

« Uh... C'est pas grave, désolé d'être entré. » Kurt rougit furieusement.

« Combien de temps est tu resté là ? » demanda nonchalamment Blaine, comme s'il parlait du temps.

« Je-uh. » bafouilla Kurt. « Pas longtemps, je suis juste entré je t'ai vu et je suis sorti directement. »

« Uh-uh. » Blaine ne semblait pas convaincu. « Tu es sur que tu n'appréciais pas le spectacle ? » Blaine fit un clin d'œil.

« T'es pas croyable. » Kurt se renfrogna.

« Tu devrais me voir au lit. »

« Non merci. »

« Tu es sur ? Tu semblais plutôt attiré par moi après que je sois sorti de la douche, je pensais que tu allais me sauter dessus et lécher les gouttes d'eau sur ma poitrine. » Blaine sourit en regardant Kurt. « Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé. »

Kurt rougit et se leva brusquement en prenant son assiette vide. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Blaine tentait toujours de coucher avec lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Blaine le suivit dans la cuisine, portant sa propre assiette et aida Kurt à nettoyer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? » demanda Kurt et Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, confus.

« Comment ? »

« Déjà pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme un pervers avec moi ? » Blaine rit et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Kurt l'interrompit. « Mais ensuite tu as ces moments où tu sembles être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je pourrais vraiment apprécier. »

Blaine se tendit aux paroles de Kurt. « Tu ne me connaît pas Kurt, arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas.

« Voilà le problème ! » hurla Kurt faisant face à Blaine. « Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me laisses pas te connaître. Quand j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point d'entrer dans le monde de Blaine Anderson tu me rejette, tu mets un masque, un mur et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je peux t'atteindre. »

« Bravo tu as tout découvert ! » Blaine sourit sarcastiquement. « Je suis un petit garçon perdu qui utilise des blagues cochonnes pour cacher mon insécurité ! » se moqua Blaine. « Tu es tellement intelligent Kurt. » Il rit et il se prosterna devant Kurt.

« Tu sais quoi, » continua Blaine. « Tu veux que j'arrête de flirter avec toi ? Très bien. Tout ce que tu as à faire est demandé, tu n'as pas besoin de commencer à m'analyser. » Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Kurt sans voix et confus.

Blaine cachait quelque chose, il y avait de la peine dans ses yeux suite aux mots de Kurt. Blaine respectait sa parole de ne plus flirter avec Kurt, en réalité il ne lui parlait presque plus. Il restait deux semaines avant le mariage et Kurt était trop occupé à l'organiser, à chercher la parfaite tenue et à emballer ses affaires pour s'en inquiéter. Il avait beaucoup de temps pour se réconcilier avec Blaine, il vivraient bientôt ensemble après tout.

Ils décidèrent de déménager quelques jours avant le mariage, Kurt pensait que ça serait trop stressant pour son père mais tout le monde avait insisté pour s'installer.

Le mariage se passa sans accident, il y avait eu des pleurs et des rires aux bons moments et Kurt avait même dansé avec son père. Tout le monde souriait et était heureux, tout le monde sauf Blaine. Kurt se demanda brièvement quel était son problème, n'était-il pas heureux pour sa mère ? Il sembla devenir de plus en plus contrarié au fur et à mesure que le mariage avançait.

Angela et Burt étaient partis une semaine en lune de miel, laissant Blaine et Kurt seuls dans leur nouvelle maison. Kurt n'avait pas été impatient à cette idée, pas à cause du flirt, Blaine avait arrêté ça, mais à cause du silence de ce dernier.

« Enfin à la maison. » dit Kurt quand il entra dans la maison avec Blaine.

Blaine grogna et enleva sa veste de costume.

« Donc c'est enfin arrivé huh, on est demi-frères. » dit Kurt, essayant de faire la conversation.

« Ouais, peu importe. » Blaine s'affala sur la canapé et alluma la télé.

« Tu vas devoir me parler un jour tu sais, on vit ensemble maintenant. » Kurt s'assit à côté de lui, enlevant sa propre veste et sa cravate.

« Ouais je sais, je suis désolé. » Kurt était choqué, est-ce que Blaine venait vraiment de s'excuser ? « Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une nouvelle maison et une nouvelle famille. »

Kurt ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ça, il savait qu'Angela s'était mariée plusieurs fois auparavant.

« Et pour une fois, celle-ci semble assez fiable, » continua Blaine, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'écran de la télévision. « Qui sait combien de temps ça va durer. »

Encore une fois, Blaine offrait un aperçu de son esprit à Kurt.

« Donc j'imagine que tu n'aimes pas ça ? » dit Kurt et Blaine le regarda enfin. « Tout ces changements ? »

« Je suis plus traîné de maison en maison. » dit Blaine. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le choix. » Blaine retourna son attention vers la télé. « C'est toujours 'Oh Blaine j'ai rencontré cet homme merveilleux' ensuite elle m'annonce qu'ils se marient et on emménage. Six mois plus tard on se retrouve dans un motel miteux jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose de mieux et tout se répète. » Blaine soupira.

« Tu n'as jamais dit ça à personne n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dire quoi ? »

« Comment tu te sens à propos de tout ça. » Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine qui ne protesta pas.

« Pas vraiment, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on m'écouterait. Personne ne se préoccupe de ce qu'un stupide ado de seize ans dit. » Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Kurt. « Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité, je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le problème avec le flirt parce que... je ne pense pas que tout ça va durer. » Blaine baissa les yeux. « Ton père est super mais ma mère... » Blaine soupira. « Ugh oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

Kurt voulait savoir mais il ne voulait pas pousser Blaine, il lui avait parlé et Kurt en était reconnaissant. Il hocha simplement la tête et dit, « Tu sais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un je suis là. » Kurt prit la main de Blaine. « Pas seulement en tant que demi-frère mais en tant qu'ami. »

Blaine sourit, c'était un de ses sourires sincères que Kurt adorait. « Merci Kurt. » Ce sourire fut remplacé par le sourire prétentieux qu'il affichait toujours et il se rapprocha de Kurt. « Tu sais, on a la maison pour nous pendant une semaine, je me demande ce qu'on va faire. » Blaine remua ses sourcils.

Kurt grogna de frustration et lâcha la main de Blaine. « Bon retour Blaine. »

« C'est bon d'être de retour. » Blaine sourit.

« Je ne peux rien pour toi, si ? » rit Kurt.

« Hey, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble que je vais te rendre la vie facile. » Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. « Je pense toujours que cette relation interdite serait excitante. » finit Blaine avec une voix sensuelle.

Kurt renifla et commença à rire. Blaine se recula en clignant des yeux, stupéfait et confus.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, ça sonnait comme si tu sortais d'un mauvais film porno. » Kurt renifla une nouvelle fois.

Blaine lança un des coussins du canapé sur Kurt. « Rit Hummel, ça ne sera pas aussi drôle quand tu seras à genoux. »

« Okay Roméo, je pense que tu as eu une longue journée et que tu dois dormir. » dit Kurt lançant le coussin sur Blaine qui l'esquiva.

« Uh-uh Hummel, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. » dit Blaine, ses yeux s'assombrissant avant qu'il ne saute sur Kurt et qu'il commence à le chatouiller.

« Blaine qu'est-ce.. oh mon dieu arête ce que tu f... » dit Kurt entre ses rires tout en essayant de pousser Blaine d'au dessus de lui.

Blaine bloqua les bras de Kurt pour l'empêcher de le repousser et Kurt rougit à leur proximité. Le nez de Blaine touchait presque celui de Kurt et il avait son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

« Moins bavard maintenant, huh Kurt ? » murmura Blaine.

Kurt ne dit rien, il regarda les yeux de Blaine, puis ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il repoussa la faute sur un réflexe. Le fait que Kurt commençait à lentement relever la tête, curieux de connaître le goût de Blaine était également un réflexe.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent quand il réalisa ce que Kurt faisait et il pencha sa propre tête afin de rencontrer les lèvres de Kurt.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong._

« Ugh. » grogna Blaine tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour décrocher. Kurt en profita pour s'échapper de la pièce, se frappant mentalement pour avoir pensé à embrasser Blaine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais. » hurla Kurt pour lui même pendant qu'il se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. « Blaine est ton demi-frère et tu penses à l'embrasser ? » Kurt soupira. « Quand est-ce que je pourrais prendre une pause. »

Kurt était toujours tombé amoureux des mauvaises personnes, d'abord Finn Hudson ; hétéro. Ensuite Sam Evans ; hétéro. Et maintenant Blaine Anderson ; gay mais également son demi-frère. Il n'était son demi-frère que depuis quelques heures et il essayait déjà de l'embrasser.

_Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal_, pensa Kurt. _Et si personne ne le découvre ? _Kurt chassa les pensées de sa tête, il ne devrait pas penser comme ça.

Pour autant, il n'était pas sur qu'il serait capable de se stopper la prochaine fois que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Il avait vu une nouvelle facette de Blaine aujourd'hui, une qu'il aimait vraiment. Blaine se cachait derrière un mur, ce qui était justifié après avoir été traîné de famille en famille. Kurt se demanda si Blaine savait ce que c'était d'avoir un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler chez soi.

Kurt ne voulait plus y penser. Il prit donc une douche rapide et se recroquevilla dans son nouveau lit dans sa nouvelle chambre, sa nouvelle maison qu'il partageait avec son nouveau demi-frère, son nouveau magnifique demi-frère dont il tombait doucement amoureux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 6, qui je pense va vous plaire :p**

**Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favorites :p**

**Réponse au reviews :**

**LITTO1 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**carole97400 : Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review :p**

**blaine : Ah oui, les téléphones pendant les baisers sont très frustrants :p Merci pour ta review :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) A bientôt pour la suite :p**

* * *

Kurt se réveilla à sept heures pile – le samedi n'est pas une excuse pour la paresse- et se demanda où il était pendant une minute. Il se dit que ça arriverait pendant un moment, il s'habituait encore à la nouvelle maison.

Comme Kurt l'avait prédit, Blaine ne descendit pas avant dix heures pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. A cette heure, Kurt s'était déjà douché, mit ses crèmes, mangé et habillé avec une de ses tenues favorites et était assis dans la cuisine feuilletant le nouveau numéro de Vogue.

Kurt devait l'admettre, voir Blaine avec les cheveux désordonnés et dans son pyjama – un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur- valait l'attente, même si voir Blaine après ce qui était presque arrivé la veille était un peu troublant.

« Bonjour ! » pépia Kurt levant les yeux quand Blaine commença à se préparer un petit-déjeuner.

« Comment peux tu être autant en forme à cette heure de la matinée ? » demanda Blaine d'un air endormi.

« Blaine, c'est presque l'après-midi. » Kurt gloussa et recommença à parcourir son magazine.

Blaine grogna en réponse et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des projets pour la journée ? » demanda Kurt nonchalamment.

« Pas vraiment, je vais surement traîner et t'embêter. » dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il flirter autant quand il se plaignant sur la joie dès le matin quelques secondes auparavant ?

« Désolé de te décevoir Blaine, » Kurt s'appliqua à regarder l'autre garçon quand il prononça son nom. « Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai des projets. » Kurt sourit.

« Uh, d'accord. » Blaine lui fit un signe de la main et s'assit pour manger ses céréales.

Les minutes suivantes furent silencieuses, à l'exception des bruits de mastication de Blaine et du bruit des pages du magazine.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » commença Blaine, « j'ai trouvé ça bizarre vu que c'est une nouvelle maison. »

« Pareil, j'avais oublié où j'étais quand je me suis réveillé. »

Blaine rit et ajouta, « Je suis sur que tu t'en serais rappelé immédiatement si tu t'étais réveillé à côté de moi. »

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine et lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

« Si tu le dis. » Blaine sourit et lava sa vaisselle. « Je vais prendre une douche, rejoins moi si tu en ressens l'envie. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » cria Kurt après lui tandis que Blaine montait les escaliers.

« Tu aimerais ça, non ? » cria Blaine et Kurt rougit.

Quand Blaine redescendit, Kurt avait fini son magazine et envoyait un message à Mercedes pour lui dire qu'il partait pour venir chez elle. Blaine portait un jean baggy, un haut blanc qui était un peu déchiré en bas et une veste de cuir noir. Ses boucles étaient coiffées mais toujours visibles. Kurt dut reprendre son souffle, Blaine était sexy.

« Ferme la bouche Hummel, » dit Blaine, sortant Kurt de sa transe. « Sauf si tu veux la mettre autre part. »

« Ferme la. » grommela Kurt.

Kurt se retourna pour décrocher sa veste du porte manteau près de la porte d'entrée et il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Blaine juste en face de lui quand il se retourna. « Tu es mignon quand tu rougis tu sais. » Blaine ronronna tout en se rapprochant de Kurt, l'odeur de cuir envahissant les sens de Kurt.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kurt lui donna une bonne excuse pour s'éloigner avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« Allo ? » répondit Kurt et il crut entendre Blaine soupirer avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé.

« Hey, je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois annuler. » dis Mercedes.

Kurt soupira. « C'est pas grave, pourquoi ? »

« Mes parents ont décidés de faire des plans de dernière minute pour mon frère et moi pour aller chez mes grand-parents. »

« Oh okay, amuses toi bien. »

« J'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâché ta journée, Kurt. »

« Non, je peux faire autre chose, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Je t'aime Kurt. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt raccrocha et enleva sa veste.

« Ton petit-ami a annulé ? » Kurt entendit la voix de Blaine au dessus du son de la télé, il pouvait jurer que Blaine avait l'air jaloux.

« Non, Mercedes avait des plans de dernières minute. »

« Donc tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? » Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent.

Kurt décida de ne pas répondre et il se dirigea vers sa chambre dans le but de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire de son samedi. Le passer avec Blaine ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Après de nombreux appels à ses amis du Glee Club, il comprit qu'il n'allait aller nul part aujourd'hui, il hésita à aller tout seul au centre commercial, mais il ne voulait pas croiser des sportifs en était tout seul, ils en profiteraient pour le prendre pour cible. A la place Kurt avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre aussi longtemps que possible. Il réussit à surfer sur internet et à réarranger son armoire pendant une heure avant d'abandonner et de descendre. Le salon et la zone près des escaliers étaient vides et il pensa que Blaine était dans sa chambre ou qu'il avait décidé de sortir.

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé et commença à regarder une rediffusion de Friends avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

« Hey papa. » répondit Kurt, baissant le volume de la télé.

« Hey gamin, comment ça se passe ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, bien sur son père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler quand il pourrait passer un merveilleux moment à Hawaï avec sa nouvelle femme.

« Bien papa, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Tu passes un bon moment ? »

« Ouais c'est super, Angela dit bonjour. »

« Salut Angela. » Kurt sourit, son père semblait passer un bon moment, il pouvait entendre de la musique et des rires à l'arrière plan. Il était ravi que son père soit enfin heureux.

« Comment va Blaine ? » demanda Burt, sortant Kurt de ses pensées.

« Il va euh-bien. » répondit Kurt, incertain vu qu'il ne savait même pas où Blaine se trouvait.

« C'est bien, j'appelais juste pour vérifier. Je te vois dans quelques jours, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa, amuse toi bien. »

La tonalité résonna et Kurt soupira, heureux tandis qu'il se penchait pour atteindre la télécommande et il fut surpris quand une autre main le devança.

« Oh mon dieu, ne fait plus jamais ça ! » cria Kurt et Blaine rit.

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt et rit. « Désolé tu étais au téléphone et je ne voulais pas te déranger en disant quelque chose pour signaler ma présence. »

« Oh c'est vrai, c'était mon père il faisait juste un petit contrôle, Angela et lui ont l'air de passer un super moment. »

« J'en suis sûr. » Blaine renifla.

« Excuse moi ? »

« Rien. » Blaine sourit et Kurt n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin.

Blaine changea de chaîne et Kurt attrapa la télécommande. « Hey je regardais ça ! » Kurt remis ce qu'il regardait.

Blaine laissa tomber sa main et Kurt rit.

« Désolé, j'adore Friends. »

« Je vois ça. » Blaine sourit et Kurt dut se forcer à tourner les yeux, ce sourire était vraiment magnifique.

Le reste de la journée fut normal, à la plus grande surprise de Kurt. Mis à part les remarques perverses de Blaine, Kurt apprécia vraiment de traîner avec lui, le seul problème était que plus il passait de temps avec le vrai Blaine, plus il tombait amoureux de lui.

Il était environ 22 heures et Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de s'asseoir sur le lit de Blaine et de regarder un DVD sur la télé de la pièce, - Kurt avait eu le choix entre une chambre avec une grande télé et une chambre avec un énorme dressing, donc il avait naturellement choisi la seconde.- Ils étaient allongés côtes à côtes sur le lit avec un bol de pop corn du côté de Blaine.

Ils étaient à la moitié du film -Twilight, Blaine avait accepté pour pouvoir se moquer- quand Blaine décida de s'amuser un peu.

« Passe moi me pop corn. » demanda Kurt, les yeux posés sur l'écran.

« Non. » dit Blaine et Kurt le regarda.

« Pourquoi ? » Kurt plissa ses yeux vers Blaine, essayant de deviner son plan.

« Prends le toi même. » Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kurt soupira de frustration, c'était donc ce que voulait Blaine. Pour que Kurt attrape le pop corn, il devait se pencher au dessus de Blaine puisque le bol était de son côté, ce qui voulait dire que leur corps se toucheraient beaucoup. Bien sûr il pouvait se lever et faire le tour pour le prendre mais qui sait ce que Blaine ferait s'il se levait. Kurt décida de se prendre au jeu, il voulait vraiment le pop corn après tout. Il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il pourrait être très proche de Blaine, pas du tout.

« Bien. » grogna Kurt et Blaine sembla choqué comme s'il était surpris que Kurt envisage de le faire.

Kurt se pencha et attrapa le bol de pop corn, touchant le moins du corps de Blaine qu'il le pouvait, il tenta d'ignorer la sensation de la respiration de Blaine dans son cou ou sa barbe de trois jours le frôlant quand il se redressa. Kurt fit un bruit de victoire et plaça le bol de pop corn entre eux, pour qu'il n'ait pas à refaire ce qu'il venait de faire. Kurt sentit Blaine changer de position à côté de lui et il le regarda. Le visage de l'autre garçon était à quelques centimètres du sien et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. « Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure brisé.

« Quelque chose que je veux faire depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. » et sur ces mots Blaine l'embrassa.

Les pensées de Kurt tourbillonnaient et il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il ne pensait qu'au goût de pop corn et de coca, et au lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes. _Blaine l'embrassait. _Kurt finit par réagir et Blaine gémit quand il répondit au baiser, encore une fois surpris par Kurt Hummel. Kurt ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser la langue de Blaine y pénétrer et il hoqueta à la sensation du mouvement de la lange de Blaine contre la sienne. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Blaine et enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles. Blaine mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Kurt et ce dernier gémit avant d'interrompre le baiser.

Kurt regarda les lèvres de Blaine en premier lieu, légèrement plus pulpeuses et rouges qu'avant. Ensuite, son regard se porta sur ses cheveux, ils étaient un peu collants là où Kurt avait enroulé ses doigts. Enfin, il regarda ses yeux remplis de luxure et il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il devait avoir le même air, s'il se fiait à comment il se sentait. Il venait d'avoir son premier baiser et ça avait été magnifique.

La réalisation le frappa et il murmura, « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Kurt mit une main sur sa bouche. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé !? »

Blaine sembla blessé en voyant que Kurt regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé mais il revint rapidement à sa personnalité sûre de lui, redressant ses murs. « Tu semblais plutôt heureux de me répondre. »

« Tu as raison... » dit Kurt, plus pour lui même. « Mais Blaine on est demi-frères, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Je suis presque sur que c'est illégal et si ça ne l'est pas c'est quelque chose de mal vu ! » Kurt était hystérique et Blaine était simplement assis calmement.

« Ouais, pourquoi ajouter une raison pour que les gens nous regardent de travers, être gay est suffisant non ? » dit Blaine sarcastiquement et Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Qui s'en occupe Kurt ? Tu ne peux pas me regarder dans les yeux et dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça. »

Kurt essaya de dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment aimé, mais quand ces yeux noisettes se plongèrent dans les siens, pleins de confiance et de désir il ne put nier ses sentiments plus longtemps. « J'ai aimé ça. » Kurt baissa les yeux, malheureux.

« Exactement. » Blaine semblait soulagé, pensait-il vraiment que Kurt ne l'aimait pas ? « Et pour le problème des demi-frères, on n'a pas de lien de sang, donc ce n'est pas si mauvais, et tu n'as beau pas y croire, je ne penses pas que ton père et ma mère durent plus de quelques mois. » Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Mais si c'était le cas ? Et s'ils vivaient heureux pour toujours ? Je veux que mon père soit heureux Blaine, plus que je veux être heureux. »

« Alors on s'enfuira et on vivra dans une ferme. » plaisanta Blaine et Kurt se mit à rire.

« Tu es impossible. » dit Kurt après qu'il se soit calmé.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions Kurt, » dit Blaine sérieusement. « Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, et je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit Kurt. Dis moi que tu ne veux pas être avec moi et j'arrêterais, je te le promets. Mais avant que tu prennes une décision il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de choses pour quelqu'un avant, tu es spécial Kurt. Même si on devient simplement amis, ça sera suffisant pour moi. »

Kurt y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, personnes ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi bien que le faisait Blaine. Il était heureux quand il était avec Blaine, quand il se laissait aller.

« Si on fait ça -peut importe ce que c'est- » Kurt fit un geste de la main entre Blaine et lui, « personne ne doit le découvrir, ça restera entre nous. »

Blaine ressemblait à un chiot à qui on aurait donné un nouveau jouet quand il serra Kurt dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner et de tenir sa main. « Tu es sur ? »

« Oui, je suis sur. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose. »

« Tout ce que tu veux bébé. »

« Vraiment ? Des surnoms ? » Kurt leva un sourcil.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Blaine sourit innocemment.

« Repose moi la question dans quelques jours. »

Blaine rit et Kurt continua. « Promets moi que tu t'ouvriras plus. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute ton histoire, mais laisse moi entrer. » Blaine leva un sourcil et Kurt le regarda sévèrement. « Tout ne se rapporte pas au sexe Blaine. Je le pense vraiment, je veux que tu me parles. »

Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et le regarda sincèrement. « Je te le promets Kurt. »

Kurt sourit et répondit par un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, qui se transforma rapidement en une séance de baisers passionnés d'une heure avant que Kurt ne renvoie Blaine dans sa chambre quand celui-ci essaya d'ouvrir le pantalon de Kurt pour la seconde fois.

Une fois que Blaine fut parti, Kurt avait fait une danse de la joie avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de remuer ses jambes avec excitation. Il était amoureux -de son demi-frère- et c'était un sentiment incroyable.

Les choses devenaient meilleures pour Kurt Hummel, il devait juste se débarrasser du sentiment de culpabilité qui se formait dans sa tête.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! :)**

**J'essaie de reprendre mon rythme du mardi, donc voilà le chapitre 7 ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, qui ont été transmises à l'auteur :)**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour la review :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Dimanche fut la dernière journée complète que Kurt et Blaine pouvaient passer ensemble, ils avaient tous les deux cours le lendemain et Burt et Angela revenaient vendredi soir, donc ils décidèrent de rester à la maison. C'était le premier jour de leur 'relation' (ce qu'ils étaient exactement était encore un peu flou et Kurt ne voulait pas compliquer les choses en en parlant) et ils le passèrent à traîner dans la maison recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser et à essayer de regarder des films.

Blaine était nerveux quand il se réveilla le lundi matin, il commençait les cours à McKinley (Dalton était un peu loin pour qu'il y aille tout le matins). Blaine n'était pas impatient à l'idée d'aller dans une école où il savait que se sexualité ne serait pas acceptée, il était gay et fier mais il ne savait pas s'il supporterait qu'on lui donne des surnoms ou pire, de voir Kurt être harcelé. Mais il ne se sentait plus aussi mal grâce à Kurt.

« Bonjour beauté. » dit Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt sur la joue. Kurt sourit à la familiarité du geste. Il était debout afin de préparer le petit déjeuner (équilibré, la suggestion de Blaine pour du bacon et des pancakes noyés dans du sirop avait été ignorée) pour eux et Blaine se tenait derrière lui, les bras enroulés autour de la taille de Kurt. Tout ça allait lui manquer quand son père et Angela seraient de retour.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » répondit Kurt avec un sourire et un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, auquel ce dernier répondit fiévreusement avant que Kurt ne le réprimande et dise quelque chose à propos d'être en retard en cours s'ils commençaient à s'embrasser. Blaine rit et acquiesça, Kurt avait raison après tout, ils perdaient la notion du temps quand ils exploraient la bouche de l'autre.

Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner en parlant paresseusement sur la journée à venir. Kurt parlait à propos du Glee Club quand il remarqua que Blaine le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes avec un léger sourire sur le visage. « Quoi ? » dit Kurt, se stoppant au milieu de sa phrase à propos de la garde robe de Rachel Berry.

« Rien. » dit Blaine, souriant toujours. « C'est juste... toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » le taquina Kurt avec un sourire innocent qui fit se retourner l'estomac de Blaine.

« Tu es parfait, c'est tout. » Blaine rougit et baissa les yeux vers son petit déjeuner, il ne remarqua donc pas l'énorme sourire qui s'était formé sur le visage de Kurt.

« Merci. » dit Kurt si sincèrement que Blaine leva les yeux, « Tu n'es pas si mal non plus. » finit Kurt avec le clin d'œil qui était habituellement la signature de Blaine. Ce dernier rit et frappa gentillement l'épaule de Kurt.

Les garçons finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et sortirent. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de vérifier son apparence dans le long miroir du hall avant de partir. Il hocha la tête en approbation, il portait une chemise blanche ajusté avec une veste bleue marine et un jean skinny noir ainsi que ses bottes lacées qui lui arrivaient au genou. Il put voir Blaine approuver d'un mouvement de tête pendant qu'il se regardait. Blaine n'était pas mal non plus dans un jean sombre, des bottes (pas aussi hautes ou stylée que celle de Kurt mais quand même jolies) et sa veste de cuir par dessus un t-shirt à l'imprimé AC/DC.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Blaine, tenant la porte pour Kurt.

« Prêt comme jamais. » répondit Kurt en attrapant ses clés.

Le trajet vers le lycée fut agréable, Kurt avait décidé de conduire parce qu'il savait où se trouvait McKinley et qu'il avait une meilleure voiture. La musique résonnait doucement en fond sonore (c'était évidemment le choix de Kurt) et ils discutaient joyeusement et chantaient par dessus la musique.

« Donc comment ça se passe ? » demanda Blaine quand ils entrèrent dans le parking.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Kurt tout en garant la voiture avant de regarder Blaine.

« Est-ce que les gens savent qu'on est demi-frère ou... »

« Uh, ouais, enfin mes amis le savent donc je pense que tout le lycée doit le savoir maintenant. » Kurt rit, il adorait ses amis et le Glee Club mais ils adoraient les ragots, non pas qu'il ne se rende pas coupable de la même chose de temps en temps.

« Ah, donc je ne t'embrasse pas alors. » dit Blaine en regardant un groupe de sportifs jeter un garçon à la coupe afro dans une benne à ordure.

« Tu ne m'embrasses surtout pas, » Kurt soupira, « Blaine on en a déjà parlé. »

« Ouais je sais, je vérifie juste, » Blaine sourit à Kurt et sortit de la voiture tout en regardant autour de lui, « Donc, c'est McKinley. »

« Dans toute sa gloire, » dit Kurt en arrivant derrière Blaine tout en glissant son sac sur son épaule. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Prêt comme jamais. » dit Blaine dans sa meilleure imitation de Kurt qui lui frappa l'épaule.

« Tu es impossible. » dit Kurt, vexé pendant qu'il marchait vers l'entrée, repérant ses amis.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. » commença Blaine, suivant rapidement Kurt. « Enfin pour ça, et pour quand on est sur ton l... »

« Mercedes ! » appela Kurt avant que Blaine ne puisse finir sa phrase. Mercedes lui fit un signe avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte. « Comment s'est passé le mariage ? » demanda Mercedes en accrochant son bras avec le sien, tandis qu'il disait bonjour à Tina, Mike et Artie.

« Oh, c'était bien. » dit Kurt avec un mouvement de la main. « Je l'ai organisé après tout. » Kurt rit et il se rappela que Blaine était derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Blaine regarder étrangement ses pieds.

« Oh, j'ai presque oublié, certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà rencontré, mais voici Blaine. » Kurt fit un geste vers l'adolescent qui hocha simplement la tête en direction des membres du Glee Club. « Mon demi-frère. » finit Kurt quand il vit le regard confus de Mike et Artie.

Après les présentations, Kurt dit au revoir à ses amis et montra à Blaine où obtenir son emploi du temps et il lui fit faire un tour rapide du lycée.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. » dit Kurt regarda l'emploi du temps de Blaine. « Tu as anglais avec Mme Rogers dans cette salle. » Kurt pointa une salle du doit. « C'est une gentille femme, tu dois juste parler un peu fort vu qu'elle devient sourde... oh ! » s'exclama Kurt. « On a Maths et Français ensemble, et Sport aussi. »

Blaine hochait simplement la tête pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il semblait à bout mais Kurt mit ça sur le compte du stress du premier jour.

« On a aucun cours ensemble avant le déjeuner, donc on se voit à midi ? »

Blaine hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et mit ses affaire dans son nouveau casier (qui, à la plus grande joie de Kurt, était à côté du sien). « Je te vois plus tard Kurt. »

Kurt fit un signe de la main et avant qu'il le sache, le bouclé était parti. Il manquait à Kurt, c'était stupide étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même école et qu'il le verrait dans quelques heures, mais il lui manquait déjà.

Kurt marcha vers sa salle d'histoire (vraiment, premier cours un Lundi ? Le lycée essayait de le tuer) avec Tina (la seule personne avec laquelle il était ami dans ce cours) et s'assit à sa place malheureusement désignée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait s'asseoir à côté de Brett, qui avait l'odeur d'un sans abri.

Au milieu du cours, au moment où Kurt allait s'endormir ou tuer Brett pour ses commentaires stupides, non la prof n'est pas un robot envoyé pour nous détruire, il reçut un message. Sachant que personne ne le remarquerait, il l'ouvrit. La prof était presque assoupie sur son bureau, il regarda son téléphone et fut surpris de voir que le message était de Blaine.

_Je m'en branle de ce cours, et ps ds le bon sens -B_

**Ton orthographe est apparemment à revoir, tu devrais te concentrer plus sur ton Anglais;) -Kurt**

**Kurt sourit et plaça son téléphone sur ses genoux au lieu de le remettre dans sa poche, il savait qu'il allait recevoir une réponse et la prof était endormie.**

**_T tellement drole kurt, je suis mor de rire, j'ecri com ca psk je t'emmerde voilà pk -B_**

**Kurt rit, il adorait embêter Blaine.**

******Okay Blaine. Peut importe, ce cours est si ennuyeux que même ma prof s'est endormie, je doute que tu puisse battre ça.**

**_Et si je rendais les choses un peu plus intéressantes ? ;)_**

**Kurt haleta, il était intrigué mais il pouvait deviner ce que Blaine s'apprêtait à faire et il ne pensait pas que ça soit une bonne idée.**

******Et si tu arrêtais de m'envoyer des messages et que tu te concentrais sur ton cours ?**

**_Hm, je prefererais gouter ta bouche et ton cou mais ok si tu insist bébé._**

Kurt décida de ne pas répondre, il commençait à avoir un peu chaud et qui sait ce que Blaine dirait s'il répondait. Il décida de lui en parler au déjeuner, et lui dire à quel point sexter était inapproprié, même si une part de lui voulait vraiment le faire.

Blaine ne recommença pas à lui envoyer des messages, et Kurt avait presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé pour l'heure du déjeuner. Il était assis à la table occupée par le Glee Club quand il vit Blaine marcher en jetant une pomme dans les airs. Il lui fit un signe mais Blaine secoua la tête en réponse et sortit de la cafétéria.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » demanda Finn, Kurt avait eu raison, tout le Glee Club (et la majorité du lycée) savait que le nouveau demi-frère de Kurt venait de se faire transférer.

« Il ne veut probablement pas être vu avec les losers du Glee Club, » intervint Artie. « Hey Kurt, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il s'est fait expulser de Dalton pour avoir mit le feu à la salle commune ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt, choqué.

« Non, j'ai entendu que c'était parce qu'il avait poussé un prof dans les escaliers. » ajouta Mike.

« Des rumeurs ? Déjà ? Il n'est là que depuis aujourd'hui ! » Kurt n'était pas vraiment surpris.

« Avec son style et tout, » dit Tina, « ce n'est pas surprenant, il est sombre et mystérieux. »

« Et sexy. » ajouta Santana et Kurt lui jeta un regard. « Quoi ? Les bad boys m'excitent. » finit-elle avec un regard vers Puck qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ça devient grossier. » Kurt se leva, « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un demi-frère à interroger. »

Kurt finit par trouver Blaine trainant près des escaliers sur le parking.

« Une raison pour que tu ait ignoré mon existence ? » Blaine ne devait pas s'être attendu à ce que Kurt le suive parce qu'il sursauta.

«Putain Kurt, tu m'as fait peur. » dit Blaine tout en se levant pour faire face au châtain. « Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, je ne voulais pas m'asseoir avec tout le monde » Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Parce qu'on est des losers. »

« Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. » dit Blaine et Kurt haussa les épaules. « Je ne m'entends pas facilement avec les gens, plus maintenant en tout cas. Je préfère rester seul. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il y a des rumeurs sur toi ? » demanda Kurt. « Celle qui disent que tu mets le feu aux choses et que tu pousses des gens dans les escaliers ? »

Blaine rit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Kurt était sérieux et il s'arrêta rapidement. « Attends, tu penses que je les ait lancées ? » Kurt leva un sourcil. « Kurt je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Blaine semblait sincère et Kurt se relaxa.

« Okay, je te crois, préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu décide de m'ignorer. » dit Kurt, blessé.

« Bébé. » Blaine s'approcha et avança une main pour attraper Kurt avant qu'il ne souvienne de l'endroit où il se trouvait et ne laisse retomber sa main. « Je suis désolé que tu penses ça. Je me ferait pardonner plus tard. » Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. « Je te le promets. » Kurt sourit et il se promit de rappeler ses paroles à Blaine.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et à la plus grande surprise de Kurt, Blaine n'avait pas essayé de flirter avec lui en public et n'avait rien tenté de lui faire dans les cours où il avait été assis à côté de lui. Le trajet de retour fut tendu, rempli de regards affamés et de non-dits.

Blaine sauta sur Kurt dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, l'embrassant passionnément. Kurt le poussa gentillement et rit. « Laisse moi verrouiller la porte d'abord. » Blaine soupira et fit la moue et Kurt était sur que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu.

Kurt verrouilla la porte et Blaine le traîna dans les escaliers jusqu'à se chambre, en l'embrassant tout le long du trajet.

« Tu m'as tellement... manqué. » dit Blaine entre deux baisers et Kurt répondit en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il finirent sur le lit de Blaine, leurs membres emmêlés et savourant la sensation de la bouche de l'autre et de leurs corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Il s'embrassèrent jusqu'à qu'ils doivent 'se calmer', Kurt s'assurant que Blaine respectait sa règle de 'ne pas descendre au sud de l'équateur'.

Cette fois c'était différent, plus désespéré, comme s'ils avaient des choses à rattraper après la journée passée à ne pas pouvoir se regarder sans éveiller les soupçons. La main de Blaine caressait doucement une bande de peau découverte par le t-shirt légèrement soulevé, et Kurt ne protesta pas, tout comme il ne dit rien quand cette même main remonta sous son t-shirt, le soulevant. Kurt haleta à la sensation des doigts calleux de Blaine contre son téton et il put sentir Blaine sourire dans leur baiser.

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaine, et Kurt se serait moqué de Blaine pour être inhabituellement gentil si ce dernier n'avait pas été en train de laisser une trainée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de mordre légèrement son cou.

« Ouais, c'est bien, plus que bien. » dit Kurt dans un souffle et Blaine fut choqué que Kurt semble aussi excité.

Blaine continua à sucer et embrasser gentillement la mâchoire et le cou de Kurt, qui laissa échapper un gémissement avant d'avoir pu le retenir. « Putain Kurt, tu es trop sexy bébé. » Blaine grogna et Kurt vit que ses yeux étaient sombres. Kurt attrapa le visage de Blaine et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, le baiser était nécessiteux et tout en dents et langues. Kurt sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre sa cuisse et il se figea.

« Merde désolé. » murmura Blaine tout en s'éloignant.

« Non, c'est bon, ça m'a juste surpris. » Kurt mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exciter encore plus Blaine, mais le geste mixé avec l'innocence et -oh dieu- Blaine se retenait d'arracher les vêtements de Kurt.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour, tu sais... » dit Kurt timidement.

« Je sais bébé, je ne suis pas complètement prêt pour ça non plus, j'ai déjà fait des choses, mais je ne suis encore jamais allé jusqu'au bout. »

Kurt rougit. Blaine était toujours vierge ? C'était inattendu. « Jusqu'à où es tu allé ? »

Blaine fut pris à court par la question. « Uh, des branlettes surtout, et tu sais. » Blaine essaya de faire un geste avec ses mains en frottant deux doigts ensembles et Kurt explosa de rire.

« Okay, je crois que j'ai compris. » dit Kurt en baissant les mains de Blaine.

« Ça ne te fait pas flipper, si ? » demanda Blaine, sincèrement inquiet.

« Non, je suis content que tu me l'ai dit avant qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit, j'espère que le fait que je n'ai jamais rien fait ne t'effraies pas. » Kurt inspira profondément. « Tu étais mon premier baiser... » Kurt baissa les yeux, se sentant légèrement honteux.

Blaine fixa Kurt, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était son premier baiser, Blaine se sentait plutôt mal maintenant. « Désolé, je ne savais pas. »

La tête de Kurt se redressa brusquement. « Non, non, je ne le regrette pas ! » Kurt prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains. « Vraiment Blaine, je suis heureux que ça ait été toi. » Il connecta leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Les jours suivants se passèrent de façon similaire, ils se réveillaient pour aller en cours, rentraient et s'embrassaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent préparer le dîner, s'embrassaient encore, allaient au lit et répétaient le tout. Les choses allaient changer quand Burt et Angela rentreraient, mais ils allaient faire en sorte que ça marche, même s'ils devaient le faire en cachette.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à la semaine prochaine :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! :)**

**Donc voilà le retour d'Angela et de Burt :p**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les follows/favorites ! :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :p**

**La chanson utilisée est Do Ya Think I'm Sexy, même si je pense que vous la reconnaîtrez tous :p**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Hey gamin, je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Burt à Kurt tandis qu'il entrait dans la nouvelle maison pour la première fois depuis le mariage. Kurt acquiesça et l'embrassa ainsi qu'Angela et Blaine resta silencieux, toujours assis sur le canapé où, il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, il avait sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt. « Je vois que vous n'avez pas mit le bazar. » Burt rit. « Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on pourra partir plus souvent, huh Ange ? » Burt fit un clin d'œil à sa femme et Kurt rit, ses yeux s'illuminant à la pensée d'être seul avec Blaine dans un futur proche.

« Salut bébé. » Angela prit son fils dans ses bras, qui ne s'était toujours pas levé. « Comment est ta nouvelle école ? »

« Bien.» grommela Blaine, visiblement mécontent de l'intrusion dans le moment privé que lui et Kurt venaient de partager. Il regarda Kurt, qui lui jeta un regard inquiet, il ne voulait pas que Burt et Angela remarquent quoi que ce soit. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas Dalton mais c'est bien. Kurt est là, donc ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais personne. » Blaine afficha un faux sourire et se leva pour étreindre sa mère et Burt. « Vous vous êtes amusés ? »

« Oh oui, c'était merveilleux. » Angela jacassa à propos de leur lune de miel, accompagnée des commentaires de Burt et des couinements de Kurt quand elle parlait des choses romantiques. Blaine resta assis, perplexe face au comportement de Kurt. Comment pouvait-il être si enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose qui les empêchait d'être ensemble ? Blaine réalisa que ça devait être parce que Kurt avait une relation forte avec son père. Blaine n'avait jamais eu ça avec personne, étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'opportunité. Blaine commença à se sentir déprimé à la pensée qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de père, et voir Kurt et Burt être si heureux ensemble l'atteignait vraiment. Il s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre, racontant qu'il avait beaucoup de devoir et n'osa pas regarder Kurt, sachant que ses yeux diraient tout et il n'était pas d'humeur à parler de tout ça maintenant.

Le père de Blaine était mort quand il avait quatre ans, dans un accident de voiture, Blaine ne se rappelait pas vraiment de lui, et tout ce qu'il lui restait était une vieille photo qu'il gardait dans sa boite, sa boite 'spéciale' qui était une des rares choses dans sa vie qui ne changeait pas. Ses vêtements seraient jetés quand il passerait à une autre 'phase' comme ça mère l'appelait, ses affaires étaient laissées derrière à chaque déménagement, donc Blaine n'avaient rien à quoi se raccrocher à part la boite. Elle contenait la photo de son père, l'alliance de sa mère qui datait de son mariage avec son père, son tout premier médiator et quelques photos de lui plus jeune. Il chérissait cette boite et il était le seul autorisé à l'ouvrir, ce qu'il faisait souvent dans ce genre de moments.

Blaine ramassa rapidement la boite quand il entendit un coup à sa porte et un timide 'Blaine'.

« Entre. » dit Blaine, se redressant pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait presque pleurer une minute auparavant.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » demanda Kurt, entrant doucement dans la chambre et observant l'attitude de Blaine.

« J'vais bien. » grommela Blaine, incapable de regarder Kurt dans les yeux.

Kurt décida de ne pas essayer d'aller plus loin, Blaine parlerait quand il serait prêt. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui et Kurt le savait. Il s'assit donc à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras et Blaine se laissa enfin pleurer dans les bras de la seule personne qui s'intéressait vraiment à lui.

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt en s'écartant de lui, inquiet, mais tenant toujours Blaine.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste toi et ton père. » Blaine renifla et essuya ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais eu ça, même dans les trois autres mariages dans lesquels ma mère était, l'homme ne s'intéressait pas à moi, et quand il le faisait c'était juste pour impressionner ma mère. Quand elle n'était pas là je n'existait pas. »

Kurt resta silencieux en attendant que Blaine finisse avant de dire quelque chose, sachant que c'était rare que Blaine s'ouvre à lui. « Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose comme ça tu sais ? » Blaine fit un geste entre eux. « Personne à qui parler, personne pour écouter. »

« Et ta mère ? » demanda Kurt, Angela semblait être quelqu'un de gentil, elle devait être là pour son enfant.

Blaine rit amèrement. « Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de trouver le grand amour, elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de ce que je ressentais à propos de déménager tout le temps, pas une fois. Elle tombe amoureuse tellement facilement, même depuis que mon père est mort, c'est comme si elle essayait de remplir le manque, ce vide. Je ne la blâme pas, j'aurais pu faire la même chose tu sais, utiliser ces hommes comme substituts de mon père, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis devenu mon propre maître, quelque chose dont elle n'est pas capable. » Blaine fit une pause avant de regarder Kurt sincèrement. « C'est pour ça que je ne pense pas que ça dure, ouais ma mère aime ton père pour le moment, je ne doute pas de ça une seconde. Mais je la connais Kurt, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour elle et elle partira une nouvelle fois, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvera jamais... cherchant mon père. » Blaine soupira. « Et encore une fois, je la suivrais, sans jamais vraiment trouver le bonheur puisqu'elle ne se laissera pas aller. »

Kurt était sans voix, il se sentait incroyablement mal pour Blaine, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, il n'avait pas besoin de pitié ni qu'on se sente désolé pour lui, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour être là pour lui et Kurt était déterminé à être cette personne. »

« Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver Blaine. » dit Kurt d'une voix faible, il était lui même au bord des larmes. « Si ta mère s'en va, je ne la laisserais pas t'emmener, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Son départ ne sera pas juste pour mon père non plus mais on verra comment les choses se passent, si tout montre qu'elle veut partir, je parlerais à mon père, mais tu dois me dire si tu pense que ça va arriver, okay ? » Blaine acquiesça. « Mais je te promets que tu ne perdra pas Blaine, je ne partirais jamais. » Kurt serra encore une fois Blaine contre lui et Blaine se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, pour une fois il sentait qu'il pourrait être heureux, il avait le sentiment d'avoir un foyer. Son foyer était ici, dans les bras de Kurt.

« Blaine, on ne peut pas, il sont de l'autre côté du couloir. » protesta Kurt tandis que Blaine le pressait contre la porte et embrassait doucement son cou.

« Et ? Ils n'entendront rien si tu es silencieux bébé. » murmura Blaine contre sa peau.

Kurt trembla et poussa Blaine vers le lit. Les jambes de Blaine cognèrent dans le matelas et il tomba en arrière, attirant Kurt au dessus de lui. « Blai... » Blaine le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser torride et Kurt gémit dans sa bouche. Kurt embrassa la mâchoire de Blaine et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise sans s'en rendre compte et il se retrouva à embrasser la poitrine nue de Blaine.

« Putain Kurt. » jura Blaine tandis que Kurt jouait avec l'un de ses tétons. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au plan d'y aller doucement ? » demanda-t-il, joueur mais inquiet.

Kurt s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Blaine et haussa un sourcil. « Tu est vraiment en train de te plaindre ? »

« N...Non » bégaya Blaine, Kurt adorait ça. Il adorait faire perdre ses moyens à Blaine, qui était habituellement si sûr de lui.

Blaine s'assit et laissa Kurt lui retirer complètement sa chemise. Blaine tira à la base du t-shirt de Kurt, en attente d'une confirmation. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Blaine le fit passer au dessus de sa tête.

Les deux garçon haletèrent à la vue de l'autre torse nu pour la première fois.

« Tu es magnifique Kurt. » murmura Blaine tandis qu'il traçait lentement les lignes du buste de Kurt.

« Toi aussi. » dit Kurt, pensant vraiment ce qu'il disait avant de se placer au dessus de Blaine, frémissant au contact de la peau. « C'est trop bon bébé. » Kurt embrassa Blaine profondément et ils gémirent tous les deux. Blaine déjeta involontairement ses hanches vers le haut, sans réaliser qu'il était parfaitement aligné avec Kurt et gémit à la friction. Kurt s'immobilisa et Blaine se sentit immédiatement coupable. « Merde Kurt, je suis désolé... »

« Non. » l'interrompit Kurt. « Refait le. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et il bougea une nouvelle fois ses hanches, cette fois ce fut Kurt qui gémit. « Putain, ça fait du bien. » Kurt baissa ses hanches, plus fort cette fois et Blaine hoqueta. Kurt commença à bouger à un rythme régulier contre l'érection de Blaine. « Blaine... S'il te plaît. » Kurt gémit faiblement tout balançant ses hanches. Blaine les retourna afin d'être au dessus de Kurt et accéléra le mouvement quand il sentit la sensation chaude et familière monter en lui, et d'après les bruits que Kurt faisait il était sûr qu'il en était au même point.

« Putain Kurt, je suis proche. » Blaine souffla dans le cou de Kurt, ce qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se balançant toujours contre lui.

« Moi aussi Blaine, oh mon dieu ! » Kurt gémit quand une nouvelle vague de plaisir le parcourut.

« Viens pour moi bébé. » grogna Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

« Putain ! » Kurt enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Blaine quand il éjacula dans un cri, Blaine le suivit rapidement, un flot d'obscénités s'échappant de sa bouche, mixé avec le nom de Kurt quand il redescendit de son orgasme.

Les deux garçons restèrent allongé pendant une minute, incapables de bouger après ce qu'il venaient d'expérimenter ensemble.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Kurt, brisant le silence.

« Je sais. » Blaine gloussa.

« C'était... »

« Putain d'incroyable. » finit Blaine pour lui et Kurt rit.

« Ouais, mais maintenant si ça ne te déranges pas, je me sens sale donc j'ai besoin d'une douche et je pense que toi aussi. » Kurt poussa doucement l'épaule de Blaine.

Blaine se pencha pour un dernier baiser avant de se lever de Kurt et de ramasser sa chemise. « Je te rejoins ? » Blaine fit un clin d'œil, ce putain de clin d'œil qui menaça de rendre Kurt dur pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Non. » dit Kurt sévèrement, du moins il essaya, mais le sourire qu'il affichait le trahit.

« Un jour. » Blaine sourit, enfila sa chemise et quitta la pièce, mais pas avant d'avoir soufflé un baiser à Kurt.

Kurt rit et prit le chemin de la douche.

Les cours du lundi arrivèrent trop vite et la semaine allait être particulièrement difficile pour Kurt Hummel. La semaine dernière avait été une semaine sans entraînements de Cheerleading vu que Sue avait refusé de quitter sa maison, faisant une grève de la faim à cause de la restriction budgétaire. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devaient rattraper la semaine perdue, donc il devrait porter son uniforme tous les jours cette semaine. Ce n'était habituellement pas un problème, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant vu Blaine ne semblait pas capable de garder ses yeux (ou ses mains d'ailleurs) loin de Kurt.

Kurt conduisait toujours Blaine au lycée, il avait raconté à son père que c'était pour faire une économie d'essence et de temps, mais en réalité c'était pour qu'ils puissent passer les 20 minutes du trajet ensemble.

« Blaine sérieusement, tu dois arrêter de me fixer. » souffla Kurt quand il entra dans la voiture.

« Est-ce que tu peux me le reprocher ? Tu es un cheerleader Kurt, un putain de cheerleader. » Blaine fit le tour jusqu'à son côté, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un œil au cul de Kurt qui était fantastique dans ce pantalon, il pouvait seulement imaginer à quoi il ressemblait pendant un enchaînement ou en train de s'appuyer sur...

« Blaine ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Blaine fit face à un Kurt qui semblait énervé et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Euh, désolé bébé. » Blaine avait l'air embarrassé et Kurt s'adoucit.

« Non, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'agresser, mais je ne veux pas que tout ça soit gâché. » Kurt soupira, se concentrant sur la route. « Je veux dire, Santana m'a déjà dit d'en profiter au Glee Club parce qu'elle a découvert qu'on vivait ensemble. » se moqua Kurt.

« Je vais essayer de maintenir mes regards à un minimum. » Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt avec un sourire. « Tant que tu me promets de m'offrir une... » Il fit une pause et mit sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt, le faisant sursauter au contact. « performance privée plus tard. » finit-il avec un clin d'œil et une pression sur la cuisse de Kurt.

Kurt rougit jusqu'au de son cou et s'éclaircit la gorge. « On euh... verra, je pense, je ne sais pas. » dit Kurt et Blaine rit, savourant le fait qu'il faisait ça à Kurt, le rendre si gêné avec quelques mots.

« Kurt Hummel ! » cria Rachel Berry en arrivant comme une furie près de lui dans le couloir, s'attirant quelques regards étranges au passage.

Kurt soupira et ferma son casier. « Oui Rachel ?»

« Oh rien, je travaille juste mon jeu d'acteur. » Rachel regarda Kurt comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Salut Blaine. » dit-elle en regardant derrière Kurt et... rougissant ? Rachel Berry avait un béguin pour son demi-frère, Kurt trouva ça très amusant.

« Uh, salut... » Blaine n'était habitué à être salué par quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt à McKinley.

Rachel resta planté là, souriant bêtement à Blaine, enroulant ses cheveux et battant des cils. « Uh, je vais y aller... A plus tard Kurt. » Blaine fit un signe de tête à Rachel. « Salut, amie de Kurt. »

Aussitôt que Blaine fut hors de vue, Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Rachel, « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Quoi ?» demanda innocemment Rachel et Kurt eut envie de la frapper pour faire disparaître cet air de son visage.

« Tu flirtais avec mon demi-frère. » dit Kurt avec un ton grave.

« Et ? » Rachel semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi Kurt avait un problème avec ça. « Il est mignon. »

« Et tu es avec Finn. » contra Kurt, essayant de faire sonner le tout comme s'il essayait de dire à Rachel de ne pas le tromper, plutôt qu'un 'reste loin de mon demi-frère/petit-ami. Étaient-ils petits-amis ? Kurt n'avait pas osé demander.

« Plus maintenant, on a rompu. » Rachel fit la moue.

Kurt était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la cloche sonna et Rachel s'échappa, en disant à Kurt qu'elle le verrait au Glee Club. Kurt resta sidéré, il ne savait pas si Blaine était à l'aise avec sa sexualité, mais il l'espérait. Rachel Berry s'arrêterait aussitôt si la façon dont elle pourchassait Finn était un indice de la façon dont elle gérait ses relations. Kurt ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, après tout Blaine n'était pas intéressé.

Vu que Kurt ne pouvait pas manquer le Glee Club, il devait s'entraîner pendant sa pause déjeuner avec Santana et Brittany qui étaient également membres du Glee Club. L'entraînement fut calme, et Kurt s'était attendu à voir Blaine arriver à un moment où à un autre pour le reluquer, une partie de lui fut soulagée quand ce ne fut pas le cas, mais l'autre partie de lui était déçue.

« Les gars, j'ai une bonne idée pour notre liste de chansons. » commença Mr Shue, mais il fut interrompu quand Tina et Mercedes firent un bruit entre un halètement et un cri en pointant vers la porte. Kurt regarda et fut surpris, adossé contre la porte de la salle de chant se tenait Blaine Anderson.

« Hey, c'est le Glee Club non ? » demanda Blaine, incertain.

« Uh, oui. » Mr Shue semblait confus. « Tu es là pour nous rejoindre ? » Blaine acquiesça. « Et bien, tu nous montre ce que tu vaux ? » Blaine haussa les épaules et avança dans la pièce. « C'est quand tu veux. »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour chanter et Kurt cru que son cœur avait arrêté de battre parce que bordel ce garçon était bon.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby _

Blaine regarda Kurt pendant la majorité de la chanson, et Kurt l'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas autant apprécié la performance parce que sérieusement, pouvait-on faire plus évident ?

_His heart's beating like a drum'cause at last he's got this boy home_

_Relax baby, now we are all alone _

Oh, il avait changé les paroles pour coller à se sexualité. Kurt regarda Rachel qui semblait inconsciente du fait que Blaine s'assumait et elle soupirait et rougissait à tous les moments appropriés. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il chantait pour elle ?

_If you want my body_

Blaine finit la chanson avec un regard vers Kurt et un sourire, heureusement personne ne le remarqua. Rachel commença à applaudir fortement, rapidement suivie par le reste du Glee Club qui était encore trop stupéfait pour le faire avec enthousiasme.

« Bienvenue au Glee Club Blaine ! » dit Mr Shue, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

« Bla... » Kurt fut coupé par un baiser au moment où il entra dans la maison.

« Mon dieu, j'ai voulu faire ça toute la putain de journée. » murmura Blaine contre la peau de Kurt, déposant de léger baiser sur son visage.

Kurt rit et le repoussa, sachant que la maison était vide mais ne voulant rien risquer. Il y avait une note dans la cuisine et Kurt la lut à voix haute.

« Kurt, je vais chercher Angela dès que son service se finit au Breadsticks et je l'amène dîner, donc ne nous attendez pas. Blaine et toi pouvez commander des pizzas, bisous papa. » De l'argent était accroché au mot et Kurt sourit, les choses tournaient à son avantage aujourd'hui.

« Et bien, c'est dommage. » Blaine rit, passant derrière Kurt et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant doucement son cou. Kurt se laissa aller au contact, sachant que personne ne les verrait. Il se retourna et emprisonna le cou de Blaine entre ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Kurt innocemment. Blaine lui répondit en soulevant Kurt et en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille avec facilité, le portant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dès qu'ils y entrèrent, Blaine plaça Kurt sur son lit et l'embrassa lentement, en prenant son temps. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se dépêcher après tout. « Mon dieu, je ne sais pas pourquoi cet uniforme m'excite autant, surtout quand je vois un paquet de fille avec toute la journée. » Blaine soupira et embrassa Kurt de nouveau.

« Peut-être que tu as une obsession bizarre. » le taquina Kurt, il commença à rire mais fut coupé quand Blaine posa sa main sur le haut de Kurt. « Oh. »

« Mhmm, je pensais que ça te ferais taire. » Blaine sourit et commença à caresser le corps de Kurt.

Kurt s'assit et retira son haut, faisant rire Blaine. « Impatient aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tais toi et enlève ta chemise. » ordonna Kurt et Blaine eut presque immédiatement un orgasme.

Blaine retira gauchement sa chemise et Kurt rit à la vue d'à quel point il le rendait frustré. Kurt l'attira vers le bas et l'embrassa fiévreusement, mordant sa lèvre ce qui fit s'arquer Blaine et balancer ses hanches contre l'érection de Kurt.

« Putain. » jura Blaine et Kurt écrasa leurs hanches les unes contre les autres à nouveau.

« Blaine s'il te plait... »

« Quoi bébé ? » demanda Blaine, tout en bougeant contre le magnifique garçon sous lui.

« Touche moi. » gémit Kurt.

Blaine avait stoppé ses mouvement afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu et que son cerveau n'avait pas tout inventé. « S'il te plait Blaine, touche moi. »

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Blaine, ses mains voyageant plus bas. Kurt hocha simplement la tête et gémit. La main de Blaine se posa sur son érection et commença à le toucher à travers son pantalon de cheerleading. Kurt s'arquait au dessus du lit et faisait toute sorte de bruits qui rendaient Blaine fou. « Blaine. » gémit Kurt et Blaine comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il baissa le pantalon de Kurt affin qu'il ne soit plus que dans son boxer noir.

« Merde Kurt. » dit Blaine en l'observant. « Tu es putain de magnifique. »

« Blaine. »

Blaine comprit et lui retira son boxer. Kurt était devant lui, nu et parfait. Blaine dut s'empêcher de saliver à la vue de la queue de Kurt, elle n'était aussi épaisse que la sienne mais elle était plus longue. Blaine voulait la goûter mais il se dit que c'était peut-être trop rapide, il se contenta donc de la toucher pour le moment.

Blaine lécha sa paume pour la lubrifier et les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent quand Blaine plaça sa main sur l'érection de Kurt. « Merde ! » jura Kurt tandis que Blaine commençait à bouger doucement. « Embrasse moi Blaine. » demanda Kurt et Blaine le fit.

Blaine continua de le masturber, changeant de rythme et d'angle afin de trouver la combinaison parfaite. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand la respiration de Kurt s'accéléra et qu'il cria le nom de Blaine tout en jurant avant qu'il n'éjacule sur le point de Blaine, tandis que celui-ci le carressait à travers son orgasme.

Kurt ne dit rien pendant un moment, il resta simplement étendu sur le lit les yeux fermé et Blaine pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que Kurt l'était à ce moment là. Blaine essuya sa main avec un mouchoir et Kurt ouvrit les yeux, atteignant Blaine.

« Je veux... » Kurt regardait l'érection de Blaine et celui-ci devint rouge.

« Je uh... c'est déjà... fait. » dit Blaine bizarrement et Kurt sembla confus avant de réaliser.

« Vraiment ? » Kurt semblait choqué. Il ne se moquait pas de Blaine, il ne comprenait juste vraiment pas pourquoi.

« Ouais, tu étais vraiment sexy Kurt, non tu es vraiment sexy. » dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt rougit et laissa Blaine aller se nettoyer. Quand il revint, Kurt avait enfilé un vieux jean et un t-shirt. Blaine sourit quand il vit à quel point il était magnifique.

« Viens là. » Kurt tapota le lit à côté de lui.

Blaine fit ce que Kurt avait demandé et s'allongea à côté de lui sur le lit. Kurt se retourna et se blottit contre la poitrine de Blaine.

« Tu me rends vraiment heureux tu sais. » murmura Kurt contre la poitrine de Blaine et Blaine rit.

« J'en suis content. » Blaine embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Tu me rends très heureux aussi Kurt. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient vraiment envie de dire, ce qui était _je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi_, mais c'était suffisant. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps pour dire ces mots plus tard.

Du moins ils l'espéraient.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! :)**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et les follows/favorites :)**

**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé la traduction de cette fiction, donc vous êtes sûrs d'avoir la suite :p**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Avec seulement quatorze jours avant Noël, Kurt commençait à sentir la pression afin de trouver un cadeau parfait pour Blaine. Il étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant (peut importe ce qu'il étaient, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de s'ils étaient petits-amis ou non, ça compliquerait simplement les choses) et c'était leur premier Noël ensemble en tant que famille et encore plus. Kurt avait décidé d'offrir deux cadeaux à Blaine, un qu'il pourrait lui donner devant leurs parents et un spécial qu'il lui donnerait quand ils ne seraient que tous les deux.

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient dans quelques jours et Kurt était excité, il pourrait passer plus de temps seul avec Blaine puisque son père amènerait Angela à plusieurs fêtes de Noël que des amis, qu'ils s'étaient fait depuis que son père s'était socialisé, organisaient. L'arrivée des vacances de Noël voulait également dire que les New Directions organiseraient leur fête de Noël qui était accueillie par Rachel dans le sous sol de sa maison. Kurt était habituellement excité à l'idée de passer un bon moment avec ses amis, mais maintenant que lui et Blaine était quelque chose de secret il était inquiet que l'un d'entre eux (ou les deux) finisse bourré et qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose qui pourrait affecter leur relation.

Kurt fit le tour du magasin dans lequel il était avec appréhension, une fois que Mercedes avait découvert qu'il allait faire du shopping après les cours elle avait insisté pour venir avec lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir attendre pour acheter le cadeau personnel de Blaine et qu'il pourrait juste lui acheter un étrange cadeau de demi-frère. Rachel et Tina étaient également présentes, puisqu'elles avaient également besoin de faire leurs courses de Noël. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi prendre à Blaine, il avait déjà acheté quelque chose à tout le monde.

« Donc, tu fais juste tu shopping pour Blaine aujourd'hui ? » demanda Mercedes quand Kurt commença à regarder le rayon des chemises.

« Uh ouais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui prendre vu que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. » menti à demi Kurt, il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il ne savait pas. « Je veux dire, c'était simple pour Angela, parce qu'elle a les mêmes intérêts que moi et qu'elle adore la mode, donc je lui ai acheté une écharpe. »

« Et si tu lui achetai un jeu vidéo ou quelque comme ça ? » lança Tina en entendant la conversation.

« Je peux t'aider avec ça ! » dit Rachel avec excitation et Kurt sourit, Rachel avait de bonnes qualités après tout. « je veux dire grâce à Finn, il adore les jeux vidéos donc bien sûr je pourrais aider. »

« Euh, Blaine n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à ça, merci quand même. » répondit Kurt, soupirant d'ennui, si c'était si compliqué qu'est ce que la recherche d'un cadeau 'spécial' serait ? « Je pourrais simplement lui prendre une nouvelle paire de bottines, les siennes semblent un peu usées. » rit Kurt et commença à chercher la paire parfaite.

Il fit le tour de cinq magasins différents avant de trouver, les filles étaient allées chercher quelque chose à manger donc Kurt décida qu'il irait chercher un autre cadeau quand il paya ses articles, pendant que les filles n'étaient pas là.

Kurt trouva un magnifique magasin qui vendait des bijoux fait maisons personnalisés, il regarda pendant un moment avant de se décider pour une magnifique chaîne en argent pour laquelle on pouvait choisir une initiale. Il pensa d'abord à choisir un 'B' pour Blaine, mais il décida d'utiliser sa propre initiale à la place, 'K' pour qu'à chaque fois que Blaine le regarde il pense à Kurt. Il se dit que c'était un peu cliché que le K ait un petit cœur rouge gravé sur le bas mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, ça ferait sourire Blaine et c'était suffisant.

Il acheta le collier et sortit du magasin, rentrant dans les filles dans la manœuvre.

« Hey Kurt. » Mercedes le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans cette boutique avant de remarquer le petit sac qu'il portait. « Ooh qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en tentant de l'attraper.

« R-rien. » balbutia Kurt tout en ramassant rapidement le petit sac dans sa sacoche.

« Oh, est-ce que c'est pour moi ? » Mercedes lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Euh... »

« Hey, ça doit être une surprise, ne lui demandes pas ! » dit Tina et Kurt fut reconnaissant que le sujet soit éloigné.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant. » dit Kurt tandis que les filles parlaient de la suite de leur virée shopping. Kurt était fatigué par l'entraînement des cheerios et par le tour des boutiques. Les filles hochèrent la tête et Kurt les enlaça avant de sortit sur le parking.

Il fut surpris de voir Blaine et ses amis traîner dehors et il était sur le point d'aller les saluer avant de réaliser qu'il tenait ses cadeaux en main. Kurt avait rencontré ces garçons plusieurs fois dans les derniers moins, ils étaient vraiment gentils. Kurt tenta de rejoindre rapidement sa voiture sans être vu mais malheureusement pour lui, Jeff, s'il se souvenait bien, l'appela.

« Hey Kurt ! C'est ça ? » Kurt se retourna et vit Blaine qui sembla légèrement confus avant qu'il ne réalise qui c'était et qu'un sourire fende son visage.

Kurt leur fit un signe et déverrouilla rapidement sa voiture pour y jeter les sacs pendant que les garçons se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Tu as fait du shopping ? » Il entendit une voix familière prononcer ces mots, c'était Wes.

« Euh ouais, achats de Noël de dernière minute et tout. » Kurt rit, essuyant son front, ne remarquant pas que Blaine suivait le mouvement.

« Il y a quelque chose pour moi ? » dit Nick, essayant de regarder dans la voiture de Kurt.

Kurt le repoussa gentillement. « Non, pas la dedans. » Kurt fit un clin d'œil.

« Ooh, je vais avoir un cadeau ! » dit Nick en sautillant et Jeff roula des yeux.

« Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire ça, il va probablement faire un collage de ton visage maintenant. » rit Wes et Nick se renfrogna.

Blaine garda le silence, regardant simplement son amour secret et ses amis interagir. C'était vraiment bizarre.

« J'adorerais rester discuter mais je suis épuisé. »

Il fit un signe vers son uniforme de cheerio. « Et j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer pour me doucher. » Blaine se racla la gorge et Kurt rit silencieusement, sachant que Blaine l'imaginait probablement dans la douche.

Kurt dit au revoir aux garçons et entra dans la voiture, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Blaine et soupiré. Il était parfait comme d'habitude, complètement magnifique. Kurt ne pouvait pas attendre le moment où Blaine se glisserait dans sa chambre quand Burt et Angela seraient endormis.

Son vœu ne fut pourtant pas exaucé.

Ils avaient passé le dîner à se lancer des regards explicites et se caresser doucement la main quand ils se passaient des choses.

Mais quand ils étaient montés dans leur chambres après avoir regardé un film avec leurs parents, trente minutes étaient passées depuis que son père avait dit bonne nuit et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Blaine. Il décida de lui envoyer un message.

Tu es un peu en retard ou... - Kurt  
Dix minutes passèrent, sans aucune réponse.

Vingt minutes passèrent, sans aucune réponse.

Quand trente minutes furent passées et qu'il n'avait toujours rien reçu, il décida de prendre les choses en main et d'aller dans la chambre de Blaine.

Kurt frappa précautionneusement à la porte, pas assez fort pour que quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine l'entende.

Aucune réponse.

« Blaine ? » appela doucement Kurt.

Kurt souffla et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui était verrouillée. Blaine ne verrouillait habituellement pas la porte au cas où Kurt se sente seul et veuille venir le voir la nuit. Kurt avait toujours fait la même chose depuis leur premier baiser, laisser sa porte déverrouillée.

Kurt se renfrogna et souffla de frustration, décidant que Blaine était juste dans une de ses mauvaises périodes et il retourna dans sa chambre, envoyant un autre message avant de s'endormir.

Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as contrarié, dis le moi. - Kurt.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre, donc il éteignit la lumière et tenta de dormir. Ses pensées étaient remplies d'inquiétude, tout semblait aller bien avant qu'est-ce qui avait pu avoir changé ? Peut-être que Blaine avait besoin d'espace, mais il savait qu'il pouvait le dire à Kurt si c'était le cas.

Kurt s'endormit finalement une heure plus tard, mais se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en sentant quelqu'un entourer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« B-Blaine ? » demanda Kurt, endormi.

« Shh, rendors toi bébé. » roucoula Blaine à son oreille, et Kurt le fit presque avant qu'il ne réalise pourquoi il était allé se coucher si énervé.

« Non. » répliqua-t-il, se libérant de l'étreinte de Blaine et s'asseyant brusquement. « Pourquoi est-ce que ta porte était verrouillée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ignoré ? »

Kurt plissa des yeux, s'habituant à l'obscurité et Blaine devint plus clair. Il avait l'air fatigué, non il avait l'ai d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Kurt abandonna rapidement sa posture de rejet et attrapa le visage de Blaine.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« D-désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ignorer, je ne voulais simplement pas que tu vois l'état dans lequel j'étais. » renifla Blaine, retenant une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

« Quel état, chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Kurt pressa ses lèvres contre la joue de Blaine, qui était désormais mouillée par les larmes. Kurt se pencha et alluma sa lampe, ayant besoin de voir Blaine plus clairement.

« J-je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » commença Blaine, « je suis juste comme ça quelques fois après tout ce qui est arrivé. Surtout à cette époque de l'année. » Blaine renifla. « Je veux dire, j'ai verrouillé ma porte parce que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un pour me tenir dans ses bras quand je suis triste. » Il regarda Kurt. « Je pense que la solitude dont j'ai souffert reviens quelque fois. »

« Blaine, tu n'es pas seul. » Kurt prit gentillement son visage dans ses main. « Je suis là pour toi, toujours et à jamais. »

« Je sais Kurt, mais j'ai peur que tu partes, comme tous ceux dont je me suis rapproché l'ont déjà fait. »

« Je ne partirais jamais Blaine, je le jure. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Kurt se pencha et embrassa Blaine. « Je. Ne. Te. Laisserais. Jamais. » dit Kurt entre chaque baiser.

Blaine rit et se laissa aller dans le baiser.

Ils se réveillèrent le matin suivant attachés l'un à l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, enfin pour eux rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Blaine était blotti contre la poitrine de Kurt et celui-ci avait un bras enroulé autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se réveillaient de cette façon, habituellement ils se seraient câliné mais un des deux serait retourné dans sa chambre au cas où Burt ou Angela entrent et les trouvent dans cette situation.

Kurt se réveilla lentement et enregistra le poids sur sa poitrine avant de soupirer de joie, se blottissant plus près d'un Blaine endormi, avant de réaliser qu'il se réveillait près de Blaine.

« Blaine, chéri, réveille toi. » Kurt le secoua, en tentant de ne pas le brusquer, mais suffisamment pour le réveiller.

Blaine ouvrit faiblement les yeux et demanda, « Ugh, quelle heure il est ? » avant de se rapprocher de la chaleur de Kurt.

« Il est six heure trente, mais c'est le cadet de nos soucis. » Juste au moment où Kurt prononçait ces mots, Blaine se redressa, réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Merde, comment est-ce qu'on a fini par s'endormir comme ça ? » demanda Blaine paniqué, tentant de remettre son t-shirt. Kurt aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse, ils auraient pu se faire prendre. Une demi-heure de plus et Burt serait venu vérifier que Kurt était levé et se préparait pour les cours avant qu'il ne parte au garage.

Kurt haussa les épaules avant de lancer son pantalon à Blaine et de l'embrasser rapidement avant qu'il ne se précipite hors de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Kurt soupira de soulagement quand il entendit la porte de Blaine se fermer et il se laissa rire.

« Merde, c'était limite. » murmura-t-il pour lui même tandis qu'il se levait dans le but de se préparer pour la journée qui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

* * *

« Bienvenue membres des New Directions à la fabuleuse fête de Noël annuelle de Rachel Berry ! » brailla Rachel dans le micro placé sur la scène de son sous sol, elle avait manifestement commencé à boire avant que tout le monde arrive, au moins elle ne serait pas radine sur la quantité d'alcool que les gens était autorisés à boire après le désastre de sa dernière fête où elle avait distribué des 'tickets de boisson'. Aujourd'hui était le début des vacances de Noël, ce qui voulait également dire le jour de la fête de Noël que Rachel tenait.

Tous les membres des New Directions étaient évidemment là, qui voudrait manquer l'opportunité de se saouler et d'embrasser n'importe qui ? Kurt bien sûr, aurait préféré être à la maison avec Blaine, mais avait décidé d'y aller quand même après s'être laissé convaincre par Blaine.

Blaine n'était pas habillé comme il l'était habituellement, il portait un cardigan rayé noir et blanc par dessus un t-shirt blanc et un jean skinny noir avec une paire de converses noires. Kurt adorait le look, il n'avait rien contre le look 'veste de cuir et bottes' mais il aimait celui ci. Kurt était habillé dans les mêmes couleurs, une chemise rouge avec une cravate noire, ses bottes qui montaient au genou et un jean skinny.

Santana imita le hurlement d'un loup quand les garçon arrivèrent et Kurt roula des yeux. « Vous êtes sexys les mecs ! » marmonna-t-elle, encore plus saoule que Rachel.

La fête n'était pas si mal. Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de ne pas boire, pas à cause du conducteur désigné (ils allaient dormir chez dormir) mais parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à leur comportement l'un envers l'autre sous l'influence de l'alcool. Pourtant, avec le reste des membres du Glee Club leur proposant continuellement des boissons, ils finirent par céder mais toujours décidé à ne pas finir complètement saouls.

« JOUONS A SEPT MINUTES AU PARADIS ! » hurla Rachel et tout le monde accepta avec joie, excepté Kurt et Blaine qui se regardaient, l'air inquiet.

Ils s'assirent tous en cercle, faisant tourner une bouteille de vodka vide. Mercedes du y aller avec Sam, tout le monde applaudit quand Sam sortit avec les cheveux en bataille qui avaient visiblement été tirés. Rachel et Santana y allèrent ensuite et tout le monde se tut quand Rachel poussa un cri strident, Kurt ne voulait pas savoir ce que Santana avait fait. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Blaine de faire tourner la bouteille et l'estomac de Kurt se retourna.

« KURT ! » cria Rachel quand la bouteille s'arrêta sur lui. Il rougit et regarda autour de lui, paniqué.

« Mec c'est dégueulasse, ils sont genre... frères. » marmonna Finn.

« Wanky. » dit Santana en levant les sourcils.

« Et bien techniquement ils sont demi-frères et vous n'avez rien à faire à part rester là dedans pour sept minutes. » dit Artie en haussant les épaules.

Kurt regarda Blaine pour voir ce qu'il voulait faire et celui-ci se leva simplement et marcha jusqu'au placard sans regarder en arrière pour voir si Kurt le suivait. Kurt sentit quelqu'un le pousser sur ses pieds et il devina que c'était Santana au vu des miaulements qu'il entendait et il rejoignit Blaine.

Blaine ferma la porte derrière eux et laissa échapper un rire. « Je savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. »

Kurt fredonna pour montrer son accord. « Donc tu pense qu'ils nous écoutent ? »

« Probablement pas. » Au moment où Blaine prononça ces mots il entendit quelqu'un crier 'Enlève le Brittany !' et des cris, ouais ça prouvait que personne n'écoutait.

« Et bien, » dit Kurt d'un ton séduisant. « Je pense que personne n'écoute... »

5 minutes restantes.

Les sourcils de Blaine se levèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne s'approche et attrape le visage de Kurt, l'embrassant profondément.

Kurt gémit tandis que la langue de Blaine traçait les contours de sa bouche, il avança ses hanches et découvrit que Blaine était tout aussi dur que lui.

« Oh dieu, Kurt... » gémit Blaine quand Kurt commença à se frotter contre lui.

3 minutes restantes.

« Merde Blaine, » Kurt abattit ses hanches, son érection se frottant directement contre celle de Blaine.

Blaine commença à embrasser Kurt de nouveau, mordant sa lèvre et enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche.

1 minute restante.

« Merde, je suis tellement près. » grogna Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Le rythme s'accéléra et les deux garçons étaient sur le point de se libérer, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Temps écoulé ! » dit Santana avant qu'elle ne saisisse ce qui se passait en face d'elle.

Kurt et Blaine avaient réussi à s'éloigner à temps, mais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était évident, ils avaient tous les deux des érections évidentes et leurs lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges. Les cheveux de Blaine étaient décoiffés à l'endroit où Kurt les avaient tirés et la chemise de Kurt n'était pas entièrement boutonnée.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Santana, assemblant les pièces. « Vous deux... ? »

Kurt et Blaine restèrent immobiles, sans voix.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, que vous attendez surement tous avec un peu d'impatience vu la fin du précédent ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

**Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le choc, c'était la première émotion qu'avait ressenti Kurt quand Santana avait brusquement ouvert la porte pour les découvrir, lui et Blaine, dans une position plutôt compromettante. La seconde avait été le soulagement quand il avait réussi à s'éloigner assez vite pour que Santana ne remarque rien. La troisième avait été la panique quand les yeux de la Latina s'étaient élargis et qu'elle avait réussi à additionner deux et deux.

« San... » entendit faiblement Kurt venir de la direction de Blaine, mais le sang lui montant à la tête à cause de la situation ainsi que l'effet de l'alcool l'empêchèrent de vraiment le remarquer.

« Waaaaaanky. » dit Santana en riant fortement, attirant presque l'attention des autre membres du Glee Club. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se glissa entre Blaine et Kurt avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Satan ? » demanda Kurt, forcé de se presser contre le mur derrière lui à cause du manque de place dû au nouveau corps ajouté au petit espace. Si elle était sur le point de les dénoncer, autant le faire le plus vite possible.

« Discuter, Lady Hummel, t'en as entendu parler ? » Santana croisa les bras et observa les deux garçons, Blaine regardait ses pieds sans vraiment se concentrer sur quelque chose, il n'avait même pas essayé de remettre ses cheveux en place sachant que c'était inutile et un petit bleu se formait à l'endroit où Kurt avait sucé. Kurt de l'autre côté mimait presque la position de Santana, avec ses bras croisés, cependant il avait le plus grand regard de salope qui puisse exister. « Mais je suppose que vous préférez reprendre où vous en étiez, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt rougit mais le regard meurtrier ne faiblit pas.

« On est pas... on est pas ensemble, c'était une première fois. » dit Kurt, essayant de mentir.

Santana leva un sourcil. « Tu ne me trompes pas Hummel, j'ai vu les regards que vous vous lancez, et tous ces duos allumeurs et tout, je le soupçonnais et ça vient d'être confirmé. »

Kurt abandonna l'idée de mentir. « Tu vas aller dire au reste des New Directions que l'innocent petit Kurt fait des choses avec son demi-frère, donc à quoi bon 'parler' Santana ? »

« Tu me sous estime Hummel. » Santana fit un clin d'œil. « Je me fous de ce que tu fais avec ici présent, tant que tu fais des choses. » Elle rit et Kurt roula des yeux.

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » finit par dire Blaine, levant les yeux de ses chaussures avec un air confus sur le visage.

« Ce que je veux dire mes fringants petits garçons, c'est que je ne vais rien dire à personne. En fait, » dit elle, soudainement plus joyeuse, tout en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. « Je vais vous aider. »

« Nous aider ? » demandèrent Kurt et Blaine au même moment.

Santana passa un bras autour de Blaine. « Oui, vous aider, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les choses privées, non ? » Kurt hocha la tête prudemment.

« Et bien, laissez tante Tana s'en occuper, je m'assurerai que vous ayez chaque petite opportunité pour faire vos choses gay. »

Kurt rit, étonné. Santana allait vraiment les aider ?

« Merci... ? » dit Blaine, incertain.

« De rien hobbit, maintenant allons faire la fête avant que Berry ne réalise qu'on est là dedans tous les trois et qu'elle se mette à bander. » Santana ouvrit rapidement la porte, entrainant Blaine et Kurt avec elle.

Le reste de la fête fut finalement vraiment amusante et Santana s'en tint à sa promesse en offrant de partager une chambre avec Kurt et Blaine mais s'en allant après que tout le monde se soit endormi dans la maison. Laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. (La raison pour laquelle il y en avait autant devait être en rapport au nombre de personnes avec lesquels Rachel et ses pères étaient amis.)

« Donc... super fête. » dit Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt sur le lit.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. » Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine et sourit. « Ça s'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Blaine sur les lèvres.

« Mmm. » Blaine acquiesça. « Tout le truc avec Santana, j'étais sur qu'elle allait sortir en courant et le dire à tout le monde. »

« Tante Tana est pleine de surprises. » dit Kurt dans sa meilleure imitation de Santana, Blaine rit et embrassa Kurt fortement. Kurt s'éloigna avant que ça ne devienne trop passionné.

« Même si j'adorerais continuer à t'embrasser tout de suite, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de faire ça dans une des chambres d'amis de Rachel. » Kurt soupira en tapotant l'épaule de Blaine, regardant autour de lui et remarquant les nombreuses photos de Rachel ainsi que les étoiles dorées un peu partout. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'avait-il laissé décorer les chambres ?

Blaine hocha la tête, c'était un peu bizarre. Tant qu'il était avec Kurt, il se fichait de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Kurt se blottit contre la poitrine de Blaine murmurant un bonne nuit et Blaine soupira d'aise. Il resta allongé en écoutant simplement la respiration de Kurt et il traça doucement des cercles dans son dos, adorant la sensation de l'autre garçon allongé sur lui, les choses étaient parfaites. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre auparavant, c'était injuste que le destin les ait réunis de cette façon. Ça ne stoppait pas ses sentiments pour autant.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Blaine avant de le réaliser. Merde, il ne voulait pas le dire maintenant.

Blaine baissa rapidement les yeux, paniqué. Kurt ronflait doucement et Blaine soupira de soulagement. Le dire à voix haute lui avait fait du bien mais il ne voulait pas que Kurt le découvre pour le moment, il pouvait ne pas ressentir la même chose après tout et Blaine ne voulait pas être rejeté.

Il tomba dans un sommeil confortable au bout d'un moment, se demandant comment il avait eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un comme Kurt.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans événement particulier, ils s'étaient réveillé tôt le jour après la fête et étaient rentré ensemble après avoir dit au revoir, Santana les avait serré dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour leur murmurer des choses à l'oreille, principalement des conseils sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire et comment ils pourraient le faire en secret. Blaine avait trouvé ça drôle tandis que Kurt avait essayé de s'en aller le plus vite possible.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu la chance d'être seuls les jours suivants puisque Burt et Angela étaient toujours là et à l'heure où ils allaient se coucher les deux garçons étaient trop épuisés par les festivités de Noël pour se rejoindre.

Santana leur avait envoyé des messages plusieurs fois en leur demandant s'ils avaient 'fait des choses' et s'ils aimeraient aller chez elle et si Brittany et elle pourraient regarder, Kurt avait arrêté de répondre au bout d'un moment mais Blaine adorait entrer dans son jeu. Kurt était heureux qu'il se fasse un nouvel ami. Blaine avait l'habitude de tout garder pour lui donc c'était bien de le voir interagir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils eurent finalement du temps tous les deux la veille de Noël, Burt et Angela étaient sortis à un dîner entre amis et ils ne seraient de retour que dans la matinée. Kurt vit ce moment comme une parfaite opportunité pour offrir son cadeau à Blaine.

« Blaaaaine. » dit Kurt d'une voix chantante quand il entra dans le salon. Blaine était assis sur le canapé et regardait la télévision. Il l'éteint quand il vit Kurt entrer, voulant lui offrir toute son attention. « J'ai pensé que j'allais te donner un de tes cadeaux maintenant, disons que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux que quelqu'un d'autre que toi voie. »

Blaine rougit et leva les sourcils, et Kurt haleta quand il réalisa ce que Blaine avait du penser que c'était. « Oh dieu ! Non, ce n'est rien de ce genre ! » Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent et Blaine rit. « Joyeux Noël Blaine. » Kurt sourit en lui tendant la petite boite argentée.

« Kurt... » murmura Blaine quand il prit la chaîne en argent avec l'initiale de Kurt. « Je-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Il regarda Kurt qui souriait largement. « Merci Kurt, je l'adore. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa. « Joyeux Noël bébé. »

« Je pense que tu voudra avoir ton cadeau maintenant aussi. » Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant. « J'ai eu la même idée, des cadeaux séparés. Je reviens tout de suite. » Kurt regarda Blaine partir, se sentant tout à coup légèrement étourdi et nerveux à l'idée de ce que Blaine pouvait lui avoir acheté.

Blaine revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boite de taille moyenne dans les mains, emballée dans du papier noir (classe, pensa Kurt) et entourée d'un ruban argenté.

« Je me demande ce que c'est » Kurt commença à déballer la boite et haleta quand il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une montre de poche, en argent avec des gravures délicates. « Aw Blaine, je l'adore ! » dit Kurt en enlaçant Blaine.

« Ouvre la. » murmura Blaine dans le cou de Kurt.

Kurt l'ouvrit doucement et cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, sur le côté gauche se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc de lui et Blaine, souriant et s'enlaçant. C'était une des seules photos qu'ils avaient pris ensemble de peur que quelqu'un les voie, ils avaient l'air totalement épris l'un de l'autre et Blaine arborait un sourire incroyablement large.

« Blaine c'est merveilleux. » murmura Kurt, sa voix incapable de monter plus haut sans craquer.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes bébé. » Blaine sourit en attirant Kurt dans un calin.

Ils restèrent assis dans cette position pendant un moment, juste enlacés et murmurant des paroles douces dans l'oreille de l'autre.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. » déclara Kurt, se levant de là où il était blotti contre Blaine. « Je commencerai le dîner quand je reviendrai, tu veux toujours m'aider ? »

« Bien sur. » Blaine sourit en regardant les fesses de Kurt quand il s'éloigna, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Kurt avait un beau cul.

Kurt se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, soupirant tandis que l'eau coulait sur son corps. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer donc il ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la salle de bain avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un corps chaud se presser contre le sien.

« Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur ! » cria Kurt quand il se retourna pour faire face à Blaine.

Blaine rit. « Désolé bébé, je voulais te surprendre. »

« Et bien tu as réussi. » Kurt sourit, laissant retomber son regard de salope. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageaient une et Kurt aimait ça.

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et commença à embrasser lentement son cou, Kurt grogna et agrippa les cheveux de Blaine ce qui le fi gémir contre la peau de Kurt qu'il commença à mordiller.

« Blaine. » Kurt laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour laisser à Blaine un meilleur accès à son cou.

« Oh dieu, Kurt je veux tellement te goûter. » grogna Blaine tout en caressant doucement l'érection de Kurt.

Kurt gémit et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Blaine, il voulait vraiment que Blaine le fasse mais il n'était pas sûr, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des branlettes et se frotter l'un contre l'autre donc il appréhendait toujours un peu.

Blaine bougea ses mains afin d'attraper les fesses de Kurt et commença à le masser doucement. « Mon dieu, tu es parfait. » murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Kurt.

« Blaine s'il te plaît... »

«Qu'est ce que tu veux bébé ? » demanda Blaine tout en déposant de léger baisers sur la poitrine de Kurt, prenant un téton dans sa bouche pendant un moment faisant le dos de Kurt s'arquer.

« Suce moi. » gémit Kurt et Blaine n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement.

« Vraiment ? » Blaine semblait si heureux et mignon, et Kurt aurait rit face à son enthousiasme si il n'était pas sur le point de recevoir une fellation, donc il se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder Blaine tomber lentement à genoux, embrassant tous les endroits de corps de Kurt qu'il pouvait atteindre sur le chemin. Kurt haleta quand Blaine fut face à sa bite et qu'il embrassa expérimentalement le bout. Blaine prit le son comme un signe pour continuer et lécha une ligne sur le dessous, faisant gémir Kurt.

« Blaine. » Kurt enfouis ses mains dans les cheveux de Blaine tandis qu'ils suçait l'extrémité de son érection. Il attrapa plus fortement ses boucles quand Blaine fit glisser sa bouche sur la longueur, tournant sa langue au même moment.

« Oh mon dieu. » cria Kurt quand Blaine se mit à fredonner autour de sa bite, faisant glisser sa bouche de haut en bas. Kurt ne pouvait pas imaginer une sensation meilleure que celle de la bouche de Blaine, c'était mouillé et chaud et fantastique. Blaine avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas de réflexe vomitif, et Kurt le découvrit également quand Blaine le prit encore plus profondément en bouche, avalant autour de lui. Kurt remarqua la main de Blaine caressant sa propre érection et Kurt gémit à la vue, se sentant durcir encore plus, si c'était possible de l'être plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« B-Blaine, je suis proche. » Kurt gémit doucement en tirant sur les cheveux de Blaine pour qu'il s'éloigne, ce qu'il ne fit pas. En fait Blaine suça plus rapidement, agitant la tête et gémissant autour de l'érection de Kurt.

« Putain Blaine ! » cria Kurt tout en se libérant dans la bouche de Blaine, qui avala autour de lui et Kurt pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir à l'excitation que lui procurait cette situation. Blaine s'éloigna avec un pop obscène et sourit à Kurt. Kurt n'hésita pas avant de pousser Blaine à se lever et de l'embrasser fiévreusement, se goûtant dans la bouche de Blaine, et dieu il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait quelque chose, mais si. Son sexe le lança en intérêt, mais il était bien trop tôt pour durcir à nouveau.

« Kurt... » grogna Blaine quand il se libéra entre eux, se caressant doucement à travers son propre orgasme.

Kurt baissa les yeux vers le sperme sur son estomac et l'essuya avec un doigt, avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour goûter. Blaine grogna à la vue et s'empressa d'embrasser fortement Kurt.

Kurt rit quand ils se séparèrent. «Wow... » dit Kurt, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Je sais. » dit Blaine, en entraînant Kurt avec lui sous le jet d'eau. « Au moins ce n'est pas dur de nettoyer maintenant. » Kurt leva les sourcils. « Sans jeu de mot. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil et Kurt se mit à rire, serrant Blaine plus fort dans ses bras.

Blaine sentit que c'était le parfait moment pour dire ces trois mots qu'il retenait mais il se mordit la langue. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

Kurt n'était pas particulièrement impatient pour la fête du réveillon de Noël, c'était dans quelques heurs et il était déjà nerveux. La fête était tenue par sa tante June, une gentille femme mais qui, quand elle était saoule (ce qui arrivait habituellement), ne faisait rien d'autre que de poser des questions embarrassantes et de lancer des accusations à Kurt et à n'importe qui assez stupide pour rester près d'elle après son cinquième verre de brandy.

Il avait averti Blaine à l'avance mais il l'avait adouci avec un 'ça ne peut pas être si terrible' et un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt qui s'était un peu approfondi durant la demi-heure qu'ils avaient passé à 'faire que Blaine ne ressemble plus à l'ado rebelle tout droit sorti d'une comédie romantique des années 80' ce qui avait coupé court à la conversation.

Blaine regrettait d'avoir prononcé ces mots quand il vit à quel point ça pouvait être terrible. Il était à peine entré dans la maison de la tante de Kurt quand il fut immédiatement attiré dans un énorme câlin avec des mots comme 'tu es absolument magnifique !' criés dans son oreille.

« June ! » cria Burt, en éloignant sa sœur de son beau-fils et l'attirant dans un câlin avant qu'elle n'embarrasse encore quelqu'un. « Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à boire. » Il rit doucement et tapant affectueusement dans le dois de sa sœur. « Voici Angela, ma femme et son fils Blaine, que tu viens d'attaquer. » June rougit tandis qu'elle observait profondément Blaine et Blaine se demanda brièvement si la tendance à rougir était courante dans la famille de Kurt.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » dirent Blaine et Angela.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Blaine rencontra plus de membres de la famille de Kurt ainsi que des amis de la famille et sourit en voyant Kurt bavarder avec ceux qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois par an.

June bu un autre verre et observa Blaine et Kurt pendant la majorité de la soirée. Quand ils furent tous assis ensemble en buvant (sauf les mineurs) et riant, June commença à interroger Kurt.

« Donc Kurtsie, est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant dans la direction de Blaine, qui restait calme et regardait Kurt montrant un faux intérêt.

Kurt n'était pas choqué, il s'attendait à cette question. « Non, je me concentre sur mes études. » Il sourit et s'apprêta à continuer sa conversation avec sa cousine Arlene avant que June ne parle de nouveau.

« Et toi Blaine ? » Elle sourit tendrement.

« Nope, pas de petit-ami. » Il sourit nerveusement.

« Petite-amie ? » demanda le mari de June, James. Il ne savait pas si Blaine était hétéro et il n'avait rien contre les personnes gay, Kurt était son neveu favori après tout. Il ne voulait pas en conclure qu'il était gay pour autant.

« Non, je suis gay. » dit Blaine d'un ton neutre et June couina.

« Burt ! Tu devais te marier avec quelqu'un qui avait comme fils le parfait petit-ami pour Kurt ! » Elle leva une main à sa bouche dramatiquement, elle était vraiment saoule.

Burt rit nerveusement. « Je pense que tu devrais te calmer avec le brandy. » Quelques accords furent entendu autour de la pièce.

June secoua la tête. « Non, regardez les. » Tout le monde tourna la tête pour regarder Kurt et Blaine qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et qui arboraient un regard confus. « N'ont ils pas l'air mignons ensembles ! » Elle applaudit avec excitation.

« June, ça suffit. » dit James sévèrement.

Il y eut un silence dérangeant pendant que tout le monde s'observait et June continua à fixer intensément les deux garçons, comme si elle pensait que si elle les fixait suffisamment longtemps, ils porteraient soudainement des smokings et seraient en train de descendre l'allée pour se marier.

Blaine fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Donc est-ce que quelqu'un à vu le match des Buckeyes l'autre jour ? » Une conversation à propos du match commença et Kurt sourit à Blaine avec gratitude, sans remarquer que Blaine les fixait intensément comme s'il essayait de découvrir quelque chose.

Après l'étrangeté du réveillon, le jour de Noël fut bien accueilli. Tout le monde échangeait des cadeaux. Blaine pouffa à la vue du cadeau de Kurt, des nouvelles bottes parce qu'on aurait dit 'qu'un sans abri pourrait porter les siennes', Blaine avait tenté de dire que l'usure ajoutait à la beauté mais Kurt n'était pas de cet avis. Secrètement il les adorait, il ne voulait juste pas que Kurt le sache. Blaine lui avait offert Love Never Dies* en DVD pour compléter sa collection (ce n'était pas aussi bien que le Fantôme de l'Opéra mais Kurt l'appréciait tout de même). Kurt et Angela laissèrent Burt et Blaine seul pour regarder les films de Noël et commencèrent à faire le repas.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ma sœur hier Blaine. » souffla Burt. « Une fois qu'elle a bu quelques verres elle est un peu excitée. »

Blaine hocha simplement la tête et sourit à Burt, lui montrant que ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était vraiment ironique de savoir à quel point June disait la vérité. Burt avait vraiment épousé sa mère en rendant Kurt inaccessible. Enfin, pour n'importe qui d'autre il aurait été inaccessible mais Blaine aimait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le dîner était fabuleux évidemment, puisque Kurt avait fait la majeure partie du travail. Mais le moment lui même avait été étrange, il y avait eu une petite conversation étrange mais Kurt et Blaine trouvèrent difficile d'être amicaux l'un envers l'autre comme ils l'étaient habituellement au cas où ça rappelle à Burt ou Angela la conversation avec June la veille. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que quelqu'un le découvre, pas quand les choses allaient si bien.

Le reste des vacances se passa bien, et ce fut enfin le Nouvel An. Avec beaucoup d'excuses et la promesse de se faire pardonner, Burt et Angela étaient sortis laissant Kurt et Blaine passer la soirée seuls, ils avaient essayés de sembler contrariés mais en réalité il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui ils auraient préféré le passer. Ils avaient été invités à quelques fêtes mais avaient refusé, mentant à propos de Burt et Angela voulant qu'ils soient à la maison cette année.

Kurt et Blaine étaient blottis dans le canapé tout en regardant une émission pour le nouvel an. Il restait une minute et Kurt était excité, il allait embrasser Blaine à minuit, il n'avait jamais pensé pourvoir le faire.

5

Kurt regarda profondément dans les yeux de Blaine et sourit.

4

Blaine pris le visage de Kurt entre ses mains.

3

Kurt se rapprocha, sa respiration s'accélérant.

2

Blaine sourit, ne voulant jamais oublier ce moment.

1

Les deux garçons se penchèrent et attachèrent leurs lèvres. Ils ignorèrent les feux d'artifice et les célébrations qui commençaient à la télévision et dans les maisons autour d'eux, tout ce qui importait à ce moment était l'autre.

Bonne Année !

Ils se séparèrent et Blaine plongea sincèrement son regard dans celui de Kurt, il n'était plus effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait. « Je t'aime. »

Kurt se figea.

* * *

* La suite du Fantôme de l'Opéra.

**D'accord, cette fin est plutôt sadique aussi, mais ne me frappez pas, je ne suis pas totalement responsable :p**

**A la semaine prochaine ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! :)**

**Voilà un nouveau (très court) chapitre :p **

**Donc je posterais peut-être un nouveau chapitre ce soir ou demain, si vous laissez quelques gentilles reviews avant :p (le chantage c'est mal !)**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews sur le chapitre précédent :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

« Kurt, c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire aussi si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. » bredouilla Blaine, se sentant blessé mais soulagé d'avoir enfin dit 'je t'aime'. Même si Kurt ne le lui disait pas, ça valait le coup, il avait finalement passé cet obstacle et s'était complétement ouvert, il faisait confiance à Kurt.

« Non, je... » Kurt n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ? » demanda Blaine, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Kurt voulait céder sous le regard de Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Je ne peux pas. » Kurt se leva rapidement, se préparant à s'éloigner mais ses pieds restèrent plantés au sol. Blaine se leva également, le regard confus et blessé.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi, Kurt ? » dit Blaine, quelque peu énervé, ses murs se redressant lentement.

« On ne peut plus faire ça. » Les yeux de Kurt se remplirent de larmes, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait vraiment ça. Blaine allait le détester, mais c'était nécessaire pour les empêcher d'être blessé en cours de route, avant qu'ils ne soient trop amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Tu... tu romps avec moi ? » La voix de Blaine dérailla sur les derniers mots et Kurt tressailli à la douleur dans sa voix.

« C'est mieux pour nous deux. » déclara Kurt, même s'il n'y croyait pas lui même.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ? Parce que je le retire ! On peut simplement prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. » Blaine le suppliait presque maintenant et ça tuait Kurt de le voir comme ça. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne le quitterai pas, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se tenait là et le quittait.

« C'est parce que je t'aime aussi, seulement je me mentais à moi même jusqu'à maintenant en essayant de prétendre que ce n'était pas le cas, essayant de prétendre que tout allait bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai. » dit Kurt, ses larmes coulant librement. « Et je ne peux pas m'autoriser à faire ça, je ne peux pas me laisser tomber trop profondément amoureux de toi parce que je sais que l'on ne pourra jamais vraiment être ensemble. Ce n'est peut-être pas illégal, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à mon père, je pourrais ruiner sa relation avec Angela et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, pas depuis l'époque où ma mère était encore en vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ça arriver, je ne savais pas qu'on tomberai aussi amoureux. Je suis tellement désolé Blaine. »

« Kurt, tu ne peux pas faire ça... » Blaine pleurait également. « Tu as dit que tu ne me laisserai jamais. » Il leva les yeux vers Kurt avec tant de peine dans les yeux que Kurt voulait l'attraper et le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ne le pensait pas et qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble pour toujours, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Je ne te laisse pas Blaine, je suis toujours là. » Kurt toucha doucement le visage de Blaine et celui-ci recula rapidement, comme ci le contact l'avait brulé.

« Non. » La voix de Blaine commença à monter. « Non ! Tu es un putain de menteur Kurt ! Tu es comme tous les autre, tu me laisses quand je ne te conviens plus ! » cracha Blaine, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que tout son corps s'agitait à cause des sanglots, Kurt ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était impossible. Blaine s'était finalement ouvert à quelqu'un et s'était autorisé à ressentir quelque chose de nouveau et tout lui revenait en pleine face.

« Blaine... » Kurt tendis de nouveau la main, voulant le calmer mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours là, même si ce n'était pas d'une façon romantique Kurt ne laisserai jamais Blaine, il le pensait vraiment.

« Ne me touches pas. » Blaine regarda Kurt d'un regard vide, ses murs revenu en place, mais cette fois il n'était pas le pervers arrogant que Blaine prétendait être pour que les gens ne voient pas à quel point il était blessé, c'était un garçon perdu et dépourvu d'émotions, parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait et que Blaine n'avait plus aucun problème pour le montrer. Peut-être qu'on le laisserai seul maintenant et qu'on essaierai pas de le réconforter. Kurt l'avait blessé plus que n'importe qui ne l'ait déjà fait et il lui avait promis que ce ne serai pas le cas, il avait confiance en lui et il avait brisé cette confiance. « Contente toi de rester loin de moi. » cracha Blaine avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre et de verrouiller la porte comme il l'avait fait si souvent en grandissant, rejeter les gens était une des choses que Blaine faisait le mieux. Kurt s'effondra au sol en sanglotant de manière incontrôlable, observant tous les couples heureux à la télévision célébrer le Nouvel An ensemble, tout comme Kurt et Blaine avaient presque fait.

* * *

**A très bientôt, et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent aujourd'hui (ou demain) :p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! :)**

**Comme promis, je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui on laissé des gentilles reviews au chapitre précédent :)**

**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas exactement beaucoup plus heureux que le précédent, mais il faut bien en passer par là pour arriver à la fin ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**carole97400 : Merci pour la review ! :) C'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble, mais s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, ça ne serait pas réaliste :p**

**KingGollum : Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas vraiment un moment très agréable à lire ^^ Mais il le faut bien :p Merci pour la review :)**

**Dans ce chapitre les passages en italique sont en français dans le texte original :) **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**

* * *

Blaine ne quitta pratiquement pas sa chambre jusqu'à la rentrée, il avait dit à Angela qu'il était malade et personne n'avait posé de questions. D'une certaine façon, il était vraiment malade, il était malade d'avoir été blessé et abandonné. Kurt n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il devait prétendre que tout allait bien pourtant, pour que son père ne devienne suspicieux si lui et Blaine donnaient l'impression que leur monde s'était écroulé, même si c'était la sensation qu'il avait.

Kurt ne savait pas qui avait le plus mal réagit à la 'rupture', Blaine ou Santana.

« Hey Hummel, comment va le sexe gay ? » La voix de Santana résonna à travers le téléphone de Kurt.

« Euh, Blaine et moi... on est pas... enfin, on est plus ensemble. » Kurt essaya d'empêcher sa voix de dérailler, il ne voulait pas pleurer au téléphone.

« QUOI ? » Kurt dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille pendant que Santana criait un mélange de mots anglais et espagnols, elle voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et Kurt lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put sans s'effondrer.

« Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour exister San, je me sens horriblement mal mais je sais que c'est pour le mieux. » soupira Kurt.

« Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour exister, mais toi et Blaine ? Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, et je pense que tu as gâché la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivé Kurt. J'ai vu comment vous agissiez l'un envers l'autre les fois où on à trainé ensemble après que j'ai tout découvert et je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes qui étaient autant faites l'une pour l'autre. »

Kurt était sans voix, Santana ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui importait autant ?

« Tu te demandes surement pourquoi ça me tiens autant à cœur. » Merde, cette fille devait lire dans les pensées. « La vérité est que je ne sais pas non plus, je sais juste que tu es un idiot et que tu vas regretter de l'avoir laissé partir. »

Kurt marmonna quelque chose dans le genre de 'je le regrette déjà' mais Santana ne l'entendit pas. Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent et Kurt s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

Kurt sentit la menace des larmes arriver au souvenir, il les retenu pourtant. Il conduisait vers le lycée et il ne voulait pas avoir à se garer pour craquer. Blaine avait décidé de conduire pour y aller, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment surpris Kurt.

Blaine n'avait pas dit grand chose à Kurt depuis leur rupture, il lui avait un peu parlé quand leurs parents étaient là pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de questions, mais il l'avait complètement ignoré aux autres moments comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Blaine, merde il ressentait la même douleur, c'était difficile pour lui aussi mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, ils ne pouvaient pas tomber trop profondément amoureux. Surtout quand ils n'avaient aucune idée de s'ils pourraient être ensemble. Bien sûr quand ils partiraient pour l'université quelque chose pourrait se passer puisqu'ils ne vivraient plus avec leur parents, mais ce n'était pas avant encore deux ans et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver pendant ce temps.

« Blaine ! » appela Santana quand elle repéra le garçon bouclé à son casier.

« Oui ? » demanda Blaine en levant un sourcil, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui parlerait puisqu'il n'était plus avec Kurt.

« J'ai pensé que vu que toi et Porcelaine ne couchez plus ensemble, on pourrait former une sort d'alliance. Je me sens mal pour toi d'une certaine façon, ce que je ne comprends pas et j'ai remarqué que Hummel était la seule personne à qui tu avais l'habitude de parler. » Elle sourit. « Vu que ce n'est plus une opportunité, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une amitié Blaintana ? »

« Tu veux être amie... avec moi ? » Blaine retint un rire, Santana était une fille surprenante.

« N'ai pas l'air si surpris petite chose, avec ta personnalité de bad boy on ferait une bonne équipe. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Regarde, tous les élèves tremblent déjà de peur. »

Elle avait raison en quelque sortie, remarqua Blaine tandis qu'il regardait la scène. Beaucoup des élèves de McKinley les regardait prudemment avec des regards curieux mais peureux quand ils passaient près d'eux ou debout à leur casiers. Blaine sourit, ça pouvait être une bonne idée après tout, puisqu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier des idiots de l'école en plus de ce dont il devait déjà se soucier, Kurt. Son cœur lui fit mal quand il pensa au garçon, rien n'avait changé au niveau de ses sentiments, ce qui rendait les choses pires. Il était toujours très amoureux d'un certain Kurt Hummel et il ne pensait pas que c'était prêt de changer.

Santana avait du remarquer son brusque changement d'humeur puisqu'elle lui lança un regard compatissant, aussi compatissant que ce que Santana pouvait être. « Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas une experte dans les ruptures puisque je suis super sexy et que personne ne voudrait rompre avec moi. » Blaine rit légèrement à sa confidence. « Mais je pense que ce que j'essaie de dire est que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... »

« Je sais. » l'interrompit Blaine, essayant de rendre la situation moins bizarre et Santana lui sourit avec gratitude. « Je dois aller en cours, je te vois plus tard. » Blaine hocha la tête et marcha vers sa salle de classe, celle qu'il partageait avec Kurt Hummel, assis à côté de lui bien sûr.

« Blaine, comme c'est plaisant de vous voir. » dit sarcastiquement Mme Jones, sa prof de français quand il entra dix minutes en retard. Blaine mima un salut et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Kurt, évitant le contact visuel.

La prof avait formé des binômes avec le reste de la classe, ce qui voulait dire que Blaine et Kurt devaient parler. « Donc euh... » commença Kurt, pas totalement sur de la façon de parler à Blaine. Blaine continua de dessiner une sorte d'hybride chien-chat et ignora complètement Kurt, ce qui énerva évidemment ce dernier. « Excuse moi ? Mais on doit travailler ensemble, le moins que tu puisse faire est de faire preuve de politesse envers moi. » cracha-t-il et Blaine leva les yeux avec un regard confus qui fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère.

« Peut importe. » dit Blaine en s'asseyant droit.

Kurt eut envie de crier mais murmura pour que personne n'entende, même si personne ne leur prêtait vraiment attention. « Vraiment ? Tu vas être comme ça ? Tu joues la carte du silence avec moi depuis... tu sais. Maintenant tu vas être un connard ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comp... »

« Arrête, ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que je dois ressentir ou faire. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je traverse maintenant donc arrête. Tu as choisi que les choses soient comme ça, pas moi. »

Mme Jones s'approcha de leur bureau. « Les garçons ? Je pense que vu le ton de votre conversation vous devez avoir terminé votre travail, _oui _? » Kurt fut pris d'une envie de rire, juste parce qu'elle avait ajouté un mot français à la fin de sa phrase anglaise ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était qualifiée pour enseigner le français, c'était pire que Shuester enseignant l'espagnol.

« _Je suis désolé_. » répondit Kurt avec un sourire et Mme Jones sembla légèrement déboussolée. « Je suis désolé. » Elle hocha la tête et continua à faire le tour de la classe pour regarder le travail de tout le monde.

« Sérieusement, une prof de français qui ne comprends pas le français basique ? » pouffa Kurt et Blaine commença à rire avant de s'en rendre compte et d'arrêter brusquement.

« C'est bon tu sais. » dit Kurt sérieusement en regardant Blaine. « Je sais que c'est difficile mais on peut être amis ? » Kurt avait toujours de l'espoir.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, on est toujours demi-frères peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'on devrait être. »

Kurt était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Mme Jones lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, il parlerait à Blaine plus tard.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et sans incident, Kurt avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer à un moment. Il avait été incroyablement surpris quand Santana et Blaine étaient arrivées au Glee Club en discutant et en souriant comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Très bien les jeunes, bon retour ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. » Mr Shue claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'une façon bien trop enthousiaste. « La leçon de cette semaine est 'Nouvelle Musique'. » Quelques murmures excités furent entendus dans la pièce. « Je sais que vous êtes excités. Bon, je veux que vous chantiez une chanson qui est populaire maintenant où qui l'était il y a quelques années. »

« J'ai quelque chose à chanter tout de suite, si vous êtes d'accord Mr Schue. » Kurt tourna brusquement la tête quand Blaine se leva pour atteindre l'espace face aux sièges. Mr Shue aquiesca et Blaine dit quelque chose au groupe avant de venir se tenir face aux New Directions.

La musique commença et Blaine regarda Kurt avant de fermer les yeux.

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

**I told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache **

**I still remember**

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kurt qui vit toute la peine qui emplissait le regard de Blaine. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de se précipiter et l'embrasser sans se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient, mais il ne le fit pas.

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make it like it never happened and we were nothing**

**I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough**

Kurt pensa que cette partie aurait correspondu mieux s'il l'avait chanté, mis à part le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de son amour, puisque Blaine était celui qui l'avait traité comme un étranger, mais les duos sur les ruptures n'étaient pas bons à chanter avec son demi-frère.

Blaine continua de chanter avec puissance, obtenant des larmes de la part de quelques membres féminins des New Directions, même quelques garçons semblaient touchés.

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know.**

Il chanta cette phrase directement à Kurt.

Kurt attendit d'être rentré à la maison avant de se mettre à pleurer, il avait pensé à pleurer dans sa voiture mais avait pensé que ce serait mieux dans la sécurité de sa chambre. Il avait été au bord des larmes toutes la journée, mais la chanson que Blaine lui avait chanté l'avait fait craquer.

Il avait du faire du bruit en pleurant puisqu'il ne remarqua pas Blaine entrant dans la maison ou même dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne sente une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

« Kurt ? » La voix de Blaine sonnait brisée et même coupable.

« Quoi ? » cracha Kurt. Il ne voulait pas être énervé, mais comment ne pas l'être ? Est-ce que Blaine pensait que c'était simple pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il voulait rompre ? Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine était autorisé à chanter des chansons de reproche et qu'il était seulement autorisé à rester assis et à écouter puisque c'était ce qu'il méritait apparemment, et pourquoi n'était-il pas autorisé à être triste ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être énervé face à l'injustice de la situation, il était le seul à prendre des décisions matures et à être désigné comme le méchant à cause d'elles.

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt sur le lit. « Je suis désolé d'avoir chanté cette chanson, j'étais énervé. »

« Ouais, et bien tu n'es pas le seul. » cracha Kurt et Blaine hocha la tête.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas une situation idéale pour toi non plus, je comprends, j'ai été un peu égoïste. » Blaine regarda Kurt, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Blaine qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est-ce que la situation va rester comme ça ? On va continuer à se blesser l'un l'autre ? »

« Je ne voulais pas... »

« Je ne parle pas que de toi, je préparais ma vengeance sur le chemin du retour. » Blaine rit et Kurt sourit. « Mais Blaine, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas au moins essayer d'être amis ? On vit ensemble après tout et je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal après ce que... après ce que l'on a traversé ensemble mais je préfères t'avoir dans ma vie en tant qu'ami que pas du tout. » Kurt regarda sincèrement Blaine, essayant de faire passer le message sérieusement. Blaine comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie.

Blaine y pensa pendant une seconde avant de sourire largement. « Ouais, tu as raison Kurt, on peut au moins essayer. Je veux dire, ça va être dur à cause de mes sentiments pour toi et ce que j'espère que tu ressens pour moi... Je pense que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. »

Kurt sourit et ouvrit les bras en signe d'invitation pour un câlin. « Amis ? »

« Amis. » Blaine sourit et enlaça Kurt fermement, respirant sa peau et essayant de ne pas pleurer. Ça le tuait intérieurement mais Kurt avait raison, être proche de lui de cette façon valait mieux que de ne pas l'être.

Ils se séparèrent et Blaine remarqua que Kurt était également sur le point de pleurer, ça devait l'affecter tout autant que lui.

« Allez, allons faire à manger, papa et Angela ne seront pas à la maison pour un moment donc je pense que nous devons nous nourrir nous même encore une fois. » Kurt soupira dramatiquement et Blaine rit, Kurt était adorable.

« Est-ce que tu peux me passer le bol en plastique qui est là ? » dit Kurt tandis que Blaine et lui commençaient à préparer le dîner.

« Bien sûr. » Blaine attrapa le bol et le passa à Kurt. Celui-ci se retourna pour le récupérer sans se rendre compte d'à quel point il était proche de Blaine, leur visages à seulement quelques centimètres.

Le bol heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd quand Blaine combla l'espace entre lui et Kurt. Kurt se sentit fondre dans le baiser familier, enroulant ses bras autour de Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! :)**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée :)**

**Alors voilà le chapitre 13, qui n'est pas vraiment plus joyeux que deux précédents ^^ (mais hey, la fin arrive bientôt, donc ne vous inquiètez pas trop pour l'avenir de notre petit couple ^^) La fin est une nouvelle fois, comme l'auteur adore le faire, un suspens qui va vous faire mariner une petite semaine :p**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, et un merci tout particulier à Born This Way 8 qui a posté la centième review :) **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**carole97400 : Merci beaucoup pour la review :) Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu malgré la note un peu moins joyeuse que le début de la fiction :) A bientôt ! :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Le bol heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd quand Blaine combla l'espace entre lui et Kurt. Kurt se sentit fondre dans le baiser familier, enroulant ses bras autour de Blaine._

« Blaine, on ne devrait pas faire ça. » dit Kurt en se détachant du baiser, mais tenant toujours fermement Blaine.

« Arrête moi alors. » Blaine rattacha ses lèvres à celles de Kurt, l'embrassant avec hésitation.

Kurt ne l'arrêta pas, il n'eut pas à le faire.

« Blaine chéri, tu es à la maison ? » La voix d'Angela résonna à travers la maison depuis la porte d'entrée et les garçons se séparèrent rapidement.

« Uh ouais, je suis dans la cuisine avec Kurt. » répondit-il en criant, essayant de lisser ses vêtements tandis que Kurt réarrangeait ses cheveux qui avaient toujours l'air décoiffés quand il embrassait Blaine, même si celui-ci ne les touchait pas.

« Oh, salut Kurt. » Angela lui sourit gentillement en déposant des sacs de course sur le contoir. « Oh j'aurais du appeler pour vous dire que je rentrais... » Angela lança un regard confus à Kurt et celui-ci paniqua, avait-elle remarqué ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers ? « Ça vous aurait évité de préparer le dîner puisque je l'aurai fait. » Elle sourit de nouveau et Kurt laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait.

« C'est bon, je vais juste en faire plus pour toi. » Kurt sourit gentillement et continua à préparer le dîner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est par terre ? » Angela se pencha pour ramasser le bol en plastique qui était tombé quand Blaine avait embrassé Kurt.

Kurt rougit. « Oh j'ai du le lâcher, je suis maladroit parfois. » Il rit nerveusement et si Angela soupçonnait quelque chose elle ne dit et ne montra rien.

« Est-ce que tout va bien maman ? » Blaine semblait inquiet et Kurt se demanda pourquoi, Angela semblait aller parfaitement bien mais Blaine la connaissait mieux.

« Je vais bien chéri, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » Blaine hocha la tête mais avait toujours l'air suspicieux, il la questionnerai plus tard, pour le moment il devait trouver un moyen de se retrouver seul avec Kurt pour qu'ils puissent parler et peut-être s'embrasser. Ils venaient de passer du stade de 'Hey, soyons amis' à celui de s'embrasser dans la cuisine, ils devaient vraiment parler de ça. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être l'un sans l'autre et toute cette histoire d'amitié ne pouvait pas fonctionner, il espérait juste que Kurt ferai le bon choix.

Ils n'eurent pas de moment seuls pour le reste de la soirée, Kurt avait préparé le dîner et son père était rentré après qu'ils aient manger et il était en train de lui parler. C'était compréhensible, bien sûr, puisque Kurt avait difficilement le temps d'être avec son père donc il profitait de chaque opportunité, Blaine comptait passer le temps en parlant à sa mère pour voir si tout allait bien puisqu'il tenait à elle, mais elle était allée se coucher avant qu'il en ait la chance.

« Je monte pour faire mes devoirs. » dit Blaine à Kurt et Burt.

« Bonne nuit petit. » sourit Burt.

Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt avant de se lever pour voir s'il inventerai une excuse pour partir afin de le rejoindre pour 'parler' mais Kurt sourit simplement et dit bonne nuit laissant Blaine aller seul à l'étage.

« Donc gamin, comment va l'école ? » demanda Burt, prenant une gorgée de son eau (Kurt avait refusé de le laisser prendre un soda).

« Bien, le Glee Club et le cheerleading sont à un bon niveau et j'ai toujours de bonnes notes. » Kurt haussa les épaules et regarda son père. « Comment vont les choses entre toi et Angela ? »

Burt hésita une seconde Kurt pouvait sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise face à la question, il ne savait pas pourquoi pour autant. « On va bien... Je pense. Enfin tu sais comment sont les mariages à notre âge, on est destinés à avoir des problèmes. » Burt soupira. « On les réglera. »

« Quel genre de problèmes ? » Kurt ne voulait pas être indiscret mais il voulait être là pour son père.

Burt regarda son fils qui l'observait attentivement, visiblement inquiet. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté, Kurt avait tellement grandi. « Oh rien qui doive t'inquiéter gamin, juste quelques disputes, rien qu'on ne puisse pas surmonter. » Burt sourit et tapota le bras de Kurt de façon rassurante, il y avait plus que ça, Kurt n'était pas stupide mais il ne voulait pas pousser son père à lui dire des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler.

Ils restèrent assis à perler pendant un long moment, comme ils en avaient l'habitude jusqu'à ce que Burt dise à Kurt d'aller se coucher puisqu'il avait cours le lendemain.

Kurt s'allongea dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir, il pensait à trop de choses ; le baiser que lui et Blaine avaient partagé plus tôt et si c'était possible pour eux d'être amis, la relation apparemment instable de Burt et Angela et ce que ça signifiait pour Blaine et lui. Il soupira et se retourna pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois cette nuit là, toujours incapable de tomber dans le sommeil. Une lumière forte emplit la pièce et Kurt plissa les yeux à la soudaine attaque, il grogna et s'assit, attrapant son téléphone.

Blaine Anderson.

Nouveau Message.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et déverrouilla son téléphone afin d'ouvrir le message.

Je vois que t'es pa disposer à parler ce soir ? Ta porte est fermé. -B

Blaine devait vraiment arrêter d'écrire comme ça, Kurt avait du mal à le comprendre la majorité du temps.

Je dois réfléchir à beaucoup de choses Blaine. -K

Nous ? -B

Ouais... Je pense qu'on devrait essayer d'oublier ce baiser... Je veux dire revenir à ce qu'il s'est passé avant que ça n'arrive, l'histoire à propos d'être amis. -K

Kurt appuya sur envoyer avant de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité, il ne voulait pas mener Blaine en bateau et il devait s'assurer qu'il ne l'embrasse pas (ou qu'il réponde à un baiser) à l'avenir. Vingt minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse, cette fois en anglais correct.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler, et je préférerais faire ça face à face mais puisque tu as verrouillé ta porte je n'ai pas d'autre option. Kurt je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux que je dise, je veux dire... Je ne peux pas être ami avec toi, je suis tombé trop amoureux de toi pour que ça puisse arriver, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce baiser l'a prouvé. Peut-être qu'on pourrait vivre dans un mensonge, dire que l'on est amis et avoir des moments comme aujourd'hui dans la cuisine, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Savoir au fond de toi que l'on est pas ami, mais agir comme si on l'était ? Abandonner tout ce que l'on veut vraiment pour finir par le regretter et passer des jours sans se parler ? Parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça Kurt. -B

Kurt lut les mots, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire ça à Blaine, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le blesser. Il déverrouilla sa porte et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Blaine et frappa hasardeusement à la porte, il était environ deux heures du matin donc tout le monde était endormi, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un monte et le trouve ici à cette heure tardive.

Blaine lui ouvrit une seconde plus tard, comme s'il attendait Kurt. Il portait un pantalon de jogging large et était torse nu, Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il était approprié pour lui de fixer le torse nu de Blaine pendant qu'ils discutaient de quelque chose de si important donc il suggéra à Blaine de mettre un haut, ce qu'il fit en riant.

Kurt s'assit à l'extrémité du lit de Blaine en attendant qu'il s'habille, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un t-shirt Dark Vador trop petit pour lui, et qui moulait ses muscles. Kurt avala sa salive nerveusement, il n'était plus torse nu mais il en était très proche. Il allait devoir faire avec pourtant et dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Blaine. » commença Kurt en prenant les mains de l'autre garçon dans les siennes. « Je ne voulais pas parler de ça par messages. » Blaine hocha la tête. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment commencer... »

« Laisse moi le faire alors. » dit Blaine, ses yeux le fixant avec une telle intensité que Kurt perdit son souffle. « Il est évident que je respecte n'importe la décision que tu prendra, donc je vais te donner des options, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te mets la pression. » Blaine arrêta de parler et semblait chercher les bons mots. « Je suis juste... C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire pour moi. Ces options sont ce que je suis prêt à faire. » Kurt hocha la tête, confus mais prêt à entendre ce que Blaine avait à dire.

Blaine retira ses mains de celles de Kurt et commença à jouer nerveusement avec un fil qui dépassait de sa couverture. « L'option numéro un est : on revient à ce qu'on était avant le Nouvel An, avant que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que tu t'enfuies. » Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Kurt. « L'option numéro deux est : on oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé et on tourne la page, on décide que ça ne va pas marcher et comme tous les autres couples séparés ou tourne tous les deux la page. » La voix de Blaine dérailla à la fin de sa phrase et Kurt pouvait voir qu'il retenait ses larmes. « Ça serait différent pour nous bien sûr, vu qu'on vit ensemble, mais on aurait simplement à continuer d'être demi-frères en face des autres, mais ça serait la fin de notre communication. »

« L''option numéro trois ? » murmura Kurt, les yeux remplis de larmes, ayant peur que ça voit l'abandonne ou qu'il ne fasse que sangloter s'il parlait plus fort.

« Il n'y a pas d'option numéro trois Kurt, je ne peux pas être ami avec toi. Je ne peux pas être proche de toi et prétendre que je suis heureux d'être simplement ton ami parce que je ne le suis pas. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras quand tu es triste ou t'embrasser quand tu es heureux, je veux t'amener à des rendez-vous et dire au monde que tu es à moi. » Blaine plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. « Je veux te dire que je t'aime et que tu me le dises aussi. » il s'arrêta une seconde. « Je veux être heureux... avec toi. »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux Blaine. » Kurt inspira profondément et Blaine s'autorisa à espérer pendant une seconde. « Mais je ne peux pas t'offrir ça, Blaine, je préfère te voir heureux tout seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre qui peut t'offrir plus que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu passe une durée inde terminée à vouloir être heureux avec moi, à attendre que les choses changent, sans jamais savoir si elles le feront un jour. On ne peut pas faire ça. C'est injuste je sais -dieu que c'est injuste- et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour changer ça mais c'est comme ça, nos parents sont tombés amoureux en premier. »

Blaine aquiesca gravement, il n'allait pas argumenter. Kurt avait fait son choix et il allait s'y tenir, contre vents et marée c'était ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

« Donc je suppose que c'est un adieu ? » demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt et celui-ci hocha la tête. « On se verra toujours mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire, c'est un adieu à ce qu'on était. Une fois qu'on sera parti à la fac on ne se verra surement plus que pour Thansgiving et tout... »

« Je suis tellement désolé Blaine, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux. » Blaine hocha de nouveau la tête et se pencha pour embrassa Kurt pour la dernière fois, Kurt ne dit rien et se laissa aller, s'offrant complètement à ses sentiments sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Le baiser n'était pas affamé et passionné comme ils l'étaient habituellement, il était amer et mélangé aux larmes, un dernier adieu pour Blaine et Kurt.

* * *

Le jour suivant fut horrible pour les deux garçons, Kurt était retourné dans sa chambre après avoir enlacé Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ils s'était tous les deux réveillés avec le sentiment que leur cœur avait été arraché de leur poitrine. C'était horrible, mais il devait surmonter cette épreuve, ils devaient rester forts pour leur bien et d'une façon horriblement ironique pour le bien de leur parents.

L'école était étrange, ils se croisaient souvent et avaient des cours ensemble et les deux garçons voulaient dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il ne le firent pas. Ça aurait juste compliqué un peu plus les choses et dieu savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de complications dans leur vies. Blaine se demandait si tout ça était une bonne idée, il pourrait peut-être vraiment essayer d'être ami avec Kurt, il se débarrassa rapidement de cette pensée quand il vit Kurt tourner à l'angle, réalisant que peut importe à quel point ils étaient amicaux l'un envers l'autre, ça n'empêcherait pas la douleur permanente qu'il ressentait quand il était avec lui, la douleur d'être près de lui et de l'aimer, ça rendrait simplement la situation plus difficile.

Blaine ne se sentait pas bien au déjeuner et l'infirmière trouvait qu'il était pâle donc elle le renvoya à la maison.

Il arriva plus tôt à la maison et vit que la voiture de sa mère était toujours dans l'allée. Elle devait avoir prit un jour maladie ou quelque chose comme ça, pensa-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Blaine lâcha son sac dans un bruit sourd quand il entre dans le salon. « Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Blaine.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rentrer et à trouver sa mère une valise en main, prête à partir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre :)**

**Celui-ci est plus heureux que les précédents :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**carole97400 : Merci pour la review ! :) Disons que Kurt veut que son père soit heureux, même s'il doit se sacrifier pour ça ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, la réponse à ta question se trouve à l'intérieur :p**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

« Blaine ! » cria Angela, surprise. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt à la maison... » dit elle, avec un air coupable.

« Oh, donc tu pensais que tu allais t'enfuir pendant que j'étais à l'école ? » cracha Blaine, la fixant furieusement, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester calme ; sa mère s'enfuyait à nouveau et il avait beaucoup trop à perdre cette fois.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » se défendit Angela, lâchant sa valise et se dirigeant vers son fils, tentant de placer ses mais sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort. « Burt et moi ne nous entendons plus très bien, donc je vais rester à l'hôtel en attendant que les choses se calment ou... »

« Non, je arrête, ne me materne pas, je ne suis pas le fils parfait qui va te suivre partout ou accepter tes décisions à chaque fois que tu foires. Ça ne va pas marcher cette fois, j'en ai marre. » Blaine passa à côté d'elle pour se rendre dans la cuisine, Angela le suivit.

« Marre de quoi Blaine ? Tu n'as jamais accepté la personne avec qui je sortais ou l'endroit où on vivait, donc quelle différence ça fait ? » cria-t-elle, énervée cette fois. « Je pensais que tu serais heureux de partir d'ici. »

« J'en ai assez de te voir t'enfuir ! » cria Blaine en réponse, se retournant pour faire face à sa mère. « Et j'en ai putain de marre d'être trimballé avec toi ! » Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « J'ai abandonné tellement de putain de choses pour toi, pour que TU puisses trouver le bonheur, pour que TU puisse trouver 'le bon'. Quand est-ce que je peux être heureux ? Quand est-ce que je peux avoir des amis pour un peu plus longtemps que quelques mois ? Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, bouger constamment, sans être capable de m'installer ou de me faire des amis ou d'avoir un petit-ami ou d'être normal ! Je veux une vie d'adolescent normal mais je ne peux pas parce que tu ne peux pas décider quel mec tu veux baiser pour toujours ! » Blaine était livide ; toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti toute sa vie sortaient enfin. De toutes les fois où elle s'était enfuie, celle-ci serait la pire. Il avait abandonné l'amour pour elle, il avait abandonné Kurt et qui sait où son nouveau petit-ami serait ? Peut-être qu'il devrait déménager loin de Kurt et il n'allait pas accepter ça ; pas cette fois. « J'ai dû grandir trop vite parce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'être un enfant et j'en ai putain de marre de ça. »

« Ne t'avises pas de me parler comme ça ! » dit Angela à son fils. « Je fais ça pour toi, tout ça est pour toi, pour que tu puisse avoir un père ! Pour qu'on puisse avoir une famille, pour qu'on puisse être heureux ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si quelques fois ces choses ne fonctionnent pas, les relations amoureuses sont difficiles Blaine. » Angela ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine était si difficile.

Blaine ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'un père, il n'avait besoin de rien de tout ça. « Tout ce que dont j'ai jamais eu besoin c'est toi maman. » Blaine retint ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant sa mère, pas maintenant. « Mais tu étais trop occupée à essayer de remplacer papa pour le remarquer. »

On aurait dit qu'Angela avait reçu une gifle, Blaine ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait. Ou alors elle n'avait simplement pas écouté. « Blaine... »

« Non, oublies ça maman, pars, va y enfuis toi encore une fois, je surmonterai ça comme toujours. On déménagera quand tu aura trouvé la prochaine personne et je devrai laisser tout ça derrière moi. Je pense que j'espérais que si ça ne marchait pas tu verrai que tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, que tu peux te débrouiller seule et avec moi,que tu n'as pas besoin d'une relation, que tu peux vivre pour toi et pas pour un homme. » Blaine soupira. « Tu dois comprendre que tu n'as pas besoin d'une relation pour survivre, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile depuis la mort de papa, mais personne ne va être lui, personne ne peut le remplacer. » Tout le corps de Blaine semblait abattu après qu'il lui ai enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait lui crier qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'amour mais qu'il devait y renoncer à cause d'elle et que maintenant qu'elle lui donnait l'opportunité de peut-être l'avoir à nouveau elle le lui arrachait.

« Blaine, je suis tellement désolée pour tout ça, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça. » Angela pleurait désormais et Blaine avança vers elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa mère, il était toujours sur ses gardes mais il pensait qu'il l'avait atteint, au moins un peu.

« J'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te rendre malheureuse, mais maintenant je sais que tout ces déménagements rendent tout pire pour toi. » Angela hocha la tête contre les épaules de Blaine. « Donc je vais aller emballer mes affaires et on ira à l'hôtel où on pourra déterminer ce que l'on fera après, ensemble. » Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'éloigner de Kurt mais c'était peut-être nécessaire pour le moment, pour qu'il puisse convaincre sa mère de rester en Ohio et même de le laisser rester à McKinley.

Angela secoua la tête en Blaine fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Non, je ne vais nul part, enfin pas maintenant en tous cas. J'aurai une longue conversation avec Burt quand il rentrera et on verra après. Je te promets que je ne te ferai aller nul part d'autre Blaine, tu pourra continuer à aller à McKinley et peut importe ce qui arrivera on ne déménagera pas trop loin okay ? Je ne te trainerai plus avec moi Blaine, ce n'est pas juste pour toi, je peux le voir maintenant. » Angela embrassa son fils sur la tête. « Ça va aller, d'accord ? » Blaine hocha la tête en serrant sa mère plus fort contre lui, le soulagement le gagnant. Il n'aurait pas à quitter Kurt, peut-être que les choses pourraient s'arranger.

Kurt était extrêmement fatigué quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, après deux heures d'entrainement que la coach Sue avait planifié sans excuses, en plus de la fatigue émotionnelle après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Blaine ces derniers jours, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer, prendre une douche et s'endormir.

Pourtant rien ne se fit de la façon dont Kurt le voulait, il rentra à la maison pour trouver Burt et Angela assis sur le canapé avec des expressions indéchiffrables.

« Kurt, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Blaine et venir vous asseoir avec nous un moment ? On doit tous parler. » dit Burt et Kurt hocha la tête, confus. Il frappa à la porte de Blaine avec appréhension et entendit le garçon lui dire d'entrer.

« Blaine... euh mon père nous demande de descendre... apparemment on a besoin de parler. » Blaine hocha la tête et se leva et Kurt fut surpris de sa réaction, n'était-il pas inquiet comme lui ? « Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? » murmura Kurt quand Blaine passant devant lui pour descendre.

Blaine s'arrêta et Kurt vit ses épaules se tendre pendant une seconde avant de se détendre, il se retourna pour faire face à Kurt et lui sourit, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Kurt haleta au contact soudain et son cœur se réchauffa à la sensation familière. « Écoute Kurt, peut importe ce qu'il se passe ça va aller. »

Kurt hocha la tête mais se sentit brusquement paniquer, est-ce que Blaine avait parler à son père à propos d'eux ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, si ? Que voulait dire Blaine par 'ça va aller' ? Cette phrase était supposée réconforter Kurt mais elle l'avait juste rendu encore plus nerveux.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé et attendirent que Burt ou Angela parle.

« Les garçons, » commença Burt. « Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain mais Angela et moi ne.. euh... »

« Nous entendons plus. » dit Angela pour Burt et celui-ci sourit avec gratitude.

« Ouais voilà, et donc nous avons eu une longue discussion à ce propos et nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable que l'on prenne des chemins séparés. » Kurt haleta, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

« Papa... » commença Kurt mais Burt le fit taire rapidement.

« Non Kurt, c'est bon. Je vais bien, honnêtement c'est le mieux, pour nous tous. » Il regarda ensuite Blaine et Kurt se demanda si son père savait quelque chose.

« Donc toi et Blaine, vous... déménagez alors ? » demanda Kurt en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître la déception sur son visage.

« Non, enfin évidemment on ne va pas rester habiter ici, mais Blaine va finir sa scolarité à McKinley. » répondit Angela.

« Ils resteront ici jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent un nouvel endroit pour vivre, je ne vais pas les laisser à la rue. » dit Burt d'un ton bourru. « J'espère que ça te va Kurt. » Il regarda son fils.

« Ouais, non c'est bon bien sûr que c'est bon. » balbutia Kurt en essayant de cacher sa joie, il était dévasté pour son père parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de ses jours, mais bien sûr une part de lui était inondé d'espoir pour lui et Blaine.

« Blaine ? » Angela regarda le garçon bouclé, il n'avait rien dit de toute la conversation, il était simplement resté assis à regarder le sol. « Est-ce tout ça te va ? »

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit. « J'espère juste que cette décision vous rend tous les deux heureux ; pour ce que ça vaut Burt, tu es un homme super et un bon père. » et peut-être que si j'épouse Kurt un jour tu pourras être un vrai 'père' pour moi, il voulait ajouter ça mais il ne le fit pas.

Burt sourit, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il aimait vraiment ce garçon, au départ il était un peu inquiet à propos de tout le truc 'bad boy' mais il n'avait jamais douté que Blaine était un bon garçon et il ne voulait pas déduire quoi que ce soit mais la façon dont il regardait Kurt voulait tout dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il arrêterait d'entendre parler de lui avant un moment.

Kurt et Blaine se retirèrent dans leur chambres après la conversation et ça ne fut pas long avant que Blaine ne frappe à la porte de Kurt, comme avant.

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt quand il le vit se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Entre. »

Blaine fit ce que Kurt avait dit et s'assit rapidement à côté de lui sur le lit, incapable de retenir son énorme sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ? » le taquina Kurt.

« Oh rien, juste le fait que dans quelques mois on ne sera plus demi-frères et tu sais. » Blaine agita ses sourcils et Kurt était heureux de revoir l'ancien Blaine.

« Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas être ensemble avant un moment ? » Blaine ressemblait à un chien battu et Kurt le rassura rapidement. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble. Je dis juste que ça serait étrange si on commençait à sortir ensemble juste après que le divorce de mon père soit prononcé. »

« Ouais tu as raison, désolé je suppose. Je suis juste vraiment heureux. Je suis triste pour ma mère et Burt mais je suis également heureux que ma mère soit enfin capable de vivre pour elle et n'ai plus à se marier tous les quelques mois. » rit Blaine. « Je lui ai enfin parlé, à propos de ce que je ressens. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Kurt, surpris.

Blaine commença à tout lui expliquer, depuis le moment où il avait surpris Angela sur le point de partir jusqu'au moment où il l'avait serré dans ses bras et où elle lui avait dit que tout allait bien aller, à la fin de son histoire Blaine se laissa finalement pleurer. « Je pense vraiment que tout va bien aller maintenant Kurt. »

Kurt serra Blaine dans ses bras et celui-ci soupira contre son épaule, il s'éloigna et regarda Kurt dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tout va bien aller pour nous ? »

« Blaine. » commença Kurt. « Tout va aller mieux que bien pour nous parce qu'une fois que le divorce serra prononcé je vais dire à tout le monde que tu es mon petit ami et on va aller à des rendez vous et se tenir la main en public et je me fous de ce que tout le monde pense parce que je t'ai toi, je t'aime Blaine. »

Blaine resta immobile, choqué. C'était la première fois que Kurt le lui disait vraiment et il sut qu'il pensait chaque mot quand il le regarda dans les yeux. Blaine se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. « Je t'aime aussi Kurt, et je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois mien. »

* * *

**Voilà, ils sont de nouveau heureux, vous pouvez laisser sortir vos cris de joie, je sais que vous en avez envie ^^ A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey !**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre (wow, déjà...) **

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier, ceux qui ont laissé une review à chaque chapitre aussi bien qu'une seule ou une fois de temps en temps, tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction en follow ou en favorite, et également tous les lecteurs fantômes :p**

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**carole97400 : Merci beaucoup pour la review :) Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche, mais cette fiction n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire pour que vous puissiez en profiter en français :) Mais j'ai commencé à traduire une nouvelle fiction, que je devrais poster dans quelques mois :) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien en tout cas ! :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Durant les quelques mois depuis que Kurt et Blaine avaient appris que leurs parents se séparaient, ils avaient vendu la maison et partagé les bénéfices, laissant assez d'argent à chaque famille pour pouvoir acheter une plus petite maison (comme Kurt et Burt avaient habité auparavant) et le divorce d'Angela et Burt se finalisait. Ce n'était pas un divorce difficile, les choses se passaient pour le mieux et Angela avait décidé d'arrêter de courir après l'amour pour se concentrer sur elle et sur sa relation avec son fils. Blaine et Angela s'étaient rapprochés et avaient de vraies conversations comme il n'en avaient pas eu depuis sa dernière liaison. Elle sortait toujours avec quelques hommes bien sûr, mais ce n'était jamais rien de sérieux et si quelqu'un lui plaisait vraiment elle s'était promis d'attendre avant de se marier ou d'emménager avec cette personne. Burt n'était pas aussi triste ou déprimé que Kurt avait pensé qu'il serait après le divorce, il avait simplement dit qu'ils n'étaient 'pas fait pour être ensemble' et Kurt avait admiré son optimisme.

Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé d'attendre que tout soit réglé avant d'officialiser leur relation, ils avaient décidé d'être petits-amis quelques semaines après l'annonce de la séparation de leur parents mais avaient décidé de garder ça secret un peu plus longtemps, ils avaient déjà attendu longtemps quelques mois de plus ne leur feraient pas de mal.

Blaine avait invité Kurt à un rendez vous exactement quatre mois plus tard, leur premier rendez vous. Kurt avait bien sûr accepté ; personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il voulait vraiment être avec Blaine en dehors de leur maisons (heureusement Angela et Burt en étaient venus à la conclusion que Kurt et Blaine étaient devenus bons amis pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé en tant que demi-frères, donc ils n'avaient pas questionné le fait qu'ils aillent l'un chez l'autre chaque week-end.)

Kurt était occupé à coiffer ses cheveux après s'être changé pour la quatrième fois ce jour là avant de se décider pour son jean skinny noir avec des bottes qui atteignaient son mollet, une chemise blanche et une veste courte grise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux, ce n'était pas comme si Blaine et lui venaient de commencer à sortir, ils avaient même déjà couché ensemble, du moins jusqu'au point où chacun des garçon étaient prêts à aller, ils n'étaient pas encore allés jusqu'au bout. Kurt vérifia sa coiffure une dernière fois avant qu'il n'entende la sonnette retentir et qu'il ne se précipite vers la porte. (Burt était au garage donc Kurt n'avait pas à se soucier d'être questionné et il voulait vraiment parler de lui et Blaine à son père.) Il avait dit à son père qu'il sortait avec des amis, celui-ci avait paru sceptique mais n'avait pas posé de questions.

« Blaine ! » Kurt sourit en regardant l'autre garçon, il était magnifique. Blaine portait un pull rayé rouge et blanc avec un jean sombre, ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés mais gélifiés et ses yeux brillaient quand il sourit à Kurt.

« Salut. » Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et celui-ci rit en embrassant légèrement Blaine dans le cou. « Tu es magnifique. » dit Blaine et Kurt rougit.

« Merci, toi aussi. » Kurt suivit Blaine jusqu'à sa voiture et s'évanouit presque quand Blaine ouvrit la portière pour lui et lui lança un sourire aveuglant.

« Toujours un gentleman. » le taquina Kurt en se glissant sur le siège passager.

« Je fais de mon mieux. » Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son côté de la voiture.

« Donc, où allons nous si je peux me permettre ? » Kurt regarda Blaine qui arborait un regard espiègle et fier.

« Tu verra. » Il fit un nouveau clin d'œil et l'estomac de Kurt se retourna, il était extrêmement nerveux mais excité en même temps ; c'était son premier rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, il espérait que ça serait aussi magique qu'il l'imaginait.

« On y est ! » annonça Blaine en arrêtant la voiture après presque une heure.

Kurt leva les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Blaine retomba. « Quoi ? »

« Blaine, on est au milieu de nul part. » C'était en partie vrai, Kurt pouvait seulement voir une longue route, un peu d'herbe et des arbres géants.

« Ah ah ! » cria Blaine en sortant de la voiture et Kurt le suivit, confus. Blaine rejoignit l'arrière de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre, révélant un panier de pique-nique, quelques coussins rouges et deux couvertures rouges foncé.

« Blaine... » commença Kurt avant que Blaine ne l'interrompe.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit à propos de salir tes vêtements ou d'animaux sauvages dans les bois, apprécie simplement le fait que nous allons être seuls sous les étoiles pour quelques heures. » Blaine entraîna Kurt dans un baiser chaste. « Avec de la nourriture délicieuse préparée par ton petit-ami. » Il fit un geste vers lui dramatiquement et Kurt se mit à rire, Blaine pouvait être idiot

« Je n'allais rien dire de tout ça en fait. » souffla Kurt, joueur, prétendant d'être ennuyé. « Mais maintenant que tu le dis... » Kurt ne put pas finir ce qu'il disait parce que Blaine mit les coussins et les couvertures dans ses mains avant de s'éloigner avec le panier. Kurt resta là une seconde pour regarder le cul de Blaine quand il marchait avant que celui-ci ne se retourne.

« Tu viens ou... ? » Kurt se sortit de ses pensées et rougit avant de suivre Blaine dans les bois.

Ils marchèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure avant que Blaine ne trouve l'endroit 'parfait', Kurt ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord avec le mot parfait, c'était une sorte de clairière entourée par les arbres et un peu de lumière filtrait à travers les arbres ce qui donnait de l'éclat à l'herbe et aux fleurs. Kurt observa la beauté de la scène, s'en détachant uniquement quand Blaine pressa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et prit les affaires de ses mains.

Kurt regarda Blaine déposer les couvertures et arranger les coussins en plaçant délicatement le panier de pique-nique au milieu ; il se retourna et fit face à Kurt, souriant et lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Kurt avança, les jambes tremblantes parce que tout ça était extrêmement romantique et il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Blaine était si beau, la lumière du soleil se posant sur lui et un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Il s'assirent tous les deux dans un petit silence étrange puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux nerveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est si nerveux ? » rit Blaine tout en ouvrant le panier et en sortant des sandwiches.

« Je ne sais pas, surement le stress du premier rendez-vous ? » Kurt regarda les sandwiches et les canettes de coca light et leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'avais fait à manger, pas que c'était un repas gastronomique. »

« Charmant. » lança malicieusement Kurt et Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu m'aimes quand même. » sourit-il.

Kurt aquiesca. « C'est vrai. » sourit-il.

Il restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, mangeant et appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini la nourriture, Blaine nettoya et éloigna le panier, s'allongeant sur l'un des coussins en attirant Kurt avec lui pour pouvoir s'allonger sur sa poitrine. « Merci Kurt. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Kurt en regardant Blaine qui arborait un petit sourire.

Blaine regarda intensément son petit-ami. « Pour m'aimer, pour me donner la chance que personne d'autre ne me donnerait. Pour être mien. »

Kurt déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Blaine et sourit. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier idiot, tu m'aimes aussi rappelle toi. Ce n'est pas que dans un sens. »

« Ouais je sais, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai sans toi. »

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose sur laquelle on peut se mettre d'accord. » le taquina Kurt et Blaine le frappa gentillement sur le flanc, le faisant couiner. Blaine rit et attrapa la seconde couverture, l'enroulant autour d'eux.

« Mmm chaud. » marmonna Blaine dans les cheveux de Kurt.

« Ne t'endors pas sur moi, j'ai dit à mon père que je serai à la maison tard, pas jamais. »

« On peut toujours s'enfuir ensemble et vivre dans les bois. » rit Blaine.

« Et pour la nourriture ? »

« On apprends à chasser. » Blaine regarda Kurt avec un regard sérieux et déterminé et Kurt explosa de rire. « Hey, je suis sérieux ne ris pas, on pourrait devenir genre des chasseurs professionnels ou quelque chose comme ça. » Kurt continua à rire et Blaine fit la moue parce qu'il était sérieux et préparait vraiment cette vie d'aventure dans les bois avec Kurt. « Je vais te donner une bonne raison de rire. » Blaine sourit espièglement et commença à chatouiller Kurt.

« Non ! Arrête ! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé... ugh. » Kurt tenta de crier entre ses rires tandis que Blaine attaquait ses flancs sans relâche ; il s'arrêta finalement après un moment et laissa Kurt reprendre son souffle, Blaine finit complètement au dessus de Kurt qui était maintenant allongé sur plusieurs coussins. Blaine se pencha et combla l'espace entre eux, embrassant doucement et amoureusement son petit-ami.

Kurt s'éloigna légèrement et sourit. « Bien, on peut vivre dans les bois, mais quand mon père viendra à notre recherche tu devra te confronter à lui et son fusil.

Blaine fit une grimace. « Tout bien réfléchi, ne vivons pas dans les bois. »

Kurt rit et attira la tête de Blaine vers lui, l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Le premier baiser amoureux se transforma bien vite en un baiser affamé et passionné. « Blaine... » gémit Kurt dans la bouche de l'autre garçon et Blaine sut exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, ils étaient dans les bois et ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller aussi loin.

« Je sais Kurt. » dit Blaine en s'asseyant. « Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher quand je suis autour de toi.

« Pareil. » répondit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de Blaine et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Pour ce que ça vaut, ça a été un parfait premier rendez-vous. »

« Je sais, seulement parce que c'est avec toi. » répondit Kurt, enroulant un bras autour de Kurt et levant les yeux vers les étoiles. « Tout est parfait quand je suis avec toi. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine eurent quelques rendez-vous de plus dans les semaines qui suivirent, certains simples comme aller au cinéma et d'autres plus romantiques comme des dîners romantique à la lueur des chandelles quand Burt n'était pas en ville, Kurt cuisinait un repas à Blaine et ils se blottissaient face à la cheminée et échangeaient des baisers paresseux.

Kurt était extrêmement heureux, et il voulait que tout le monde le sache (Burt avait remarqué que Kurt rentrait plus tard à la maison et chantait plus souvent ; il avait deviné que c'était à cause d'un garçon et il avait une petite idée de qui c'était), donc Kurt avait décidé qu'il était temps de parler à son père. Blaine allait le dire le même jour à sa mère, ils en avaient discuté et décidé qu'il était temps de le faire.

« Hey papa, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? » demanda nerveusement Kurt en s'asseyant, son père regardait un match de foot mais éteignit la télé dès que Kurt vint le voir.

« Bien sûr gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Burt semblait inquiet, Kurt était assis et jouait nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa chemise.

« En fait j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » dit Kurt et Burt hocha la tête pour qu'il continue.

« J'ai un petit-ami papa. » lâcha Kurt, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Je sais, enfin j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air beaucoup plus heureux en ce moment, et je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu as besoin d'avoir un petit-ami pour ça mais j'ai eu ton âge et je sais à quoi ressemble l'amour. » Burt sourit et Kurt se relaxa, se sentant soulagé que son père ne lui ai pas crié dessus parce qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ; quand il découvrirai qui c'était ça serait peut-être une autre histoire. « Donc ce gamin, il a un nom ? »

« Uh ouais... c'est le plus difficile à dire en fait. » Kurt se mordit la lèvre. « C'est Blaine papa. »

Burt hocha la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Je le savais aussi en quelque sorte, j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez quand Angela et moi étions mariés. » Il regarda son fils. « Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« On est petits-amis depuis quelques mois maintenant, après qu'Angela et toi vous soyez séparés. » dit Kurt, ce qui était vrai même s'il ne voulait pas donner tous les détails à son père (comme embrasser Blaine pendant qu'il dormait dans la chambre d'à côté).

Burt acquiesça. « Je suis heureux pour toi gamin, Blaine est quelqu'un de bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Kurt sourit largement et enlaça son père. « Merci papa, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi. »

Burt serra son fils plus fort, il avait une vague idée d'à quel point ça comptait pour lui.

* * *

Blaine était assis à la table de la salle à manger, mangeant le repas que sa mère avait préparé, il prit une grande inspiration et pensa 'c'est maintenant ou jamais'. « Maman ? » Angela leva les yeux de sa salade, « est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr chéri, n'importe quoi. » Angela sourit. « Plus aucun secrets, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouais je sais... enfin je... je... je pensais que je pouvais te dire que je sors avec un garçon incroyable, enfin on est ensemble depuis quelques mois et uh... ouais. » Blaine baissa les yeux vers son repas.

« C'est super chéri ! » s'exclama Angela. « Comment il s'appelle ? »

Blaine avala sa salive, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il ne savait pas comment sa mère allait réagir. « Kurt. » dit-il doucement.

Angela sembla confuse pendant une seconde avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent. « Oh. »

« Ouais... »

« Et bien, si tu es heureux je suis heureuse, je suppose que c'est Kurt Hummel ? » Blaine aquiesca. « Et bien les dîners seront étranges quand vous serez mariés. » plaisanta-t-elle et il se laissa sourire. « Mais je suis heureuse pour toi, Kurt est un garçon adorable. »

Blaine sourit et se sentit soulagé ; il s'attendait à ce que sa mère panique ou quelque chose du genre.

Kurt et Blaine passèrent des heures au téléphone ce soir là, tous deux extrêmement heureux de la tournure que prenait la situation. Angela et Burt étaient contents:pour eux et rien d'autre n'importait. Mis à part les New Directions, à qui ils avaient prévu de l'annoncer le lendemain.

* * *

« Installez vous les enfants, » dit Mr Shue quand les New Directions entrèrent dans la salle de chant. « Maintenant Blaine nous a préparé quelque chose donc avant que nous commencions, Blaine ? »

Blaine sourit en remerciement et se plaça en face du reste du groupe, quelques membres semblaient confus et les autres semblaient intrigués. Kurt était le seul qu'il regardait et personne ne semblait plus confus que Kurt Hummel à ce moment.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais j'ai su que je devais le faire quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. » dit Blaine et tout le monde sembla encore plus confus.

Blaine murmura quelque chose aux musiciens et il se replaça face aux autres avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour chanter.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent tandis que Blaine lui chantait la chanson, quelques uns des New Directions étaient intensément concentrés sur Blaine quand d'autres, surtout Santana et Rachel regardaient Kurt, remarquant que Blaine chantait pour lui. Santana arborait un sourire complice et Rachel semblait être sur le point d'exploser, sentant visiblement l'amour dans l'air.

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Tell me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

Tout le monde avait fini par comprendre à qui Blaine chantait ; quelques uns échangeaient des murmures confus et les autres regardaient Kurt avec un sourire. Kurt ne remarquait rien à par Blaine, subjugué par son magnifique petit-ami.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt se leva et marcha jusqu'à Blaine ; tenant ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à chanter.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Blaine sourit et se rapprocha de Kurt tandis qu'ils chantaient ensemble.

_There are no mountains to high_

_No rivers to wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storms cloud may gather_

_Stars may collide_

«_ But I love you, _» chanta Blaine à Kurt.

« I love you, » chanta Kurt, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

_Until the end of time._

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

«_ Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_ » finit Kurt, chantant pour Blaine qui enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de Kurt, l'embrassant.

Le bruit des applaudissements venant de tout le monde aurait été assourdissant si Blaine et Kurt avaient prêté attention à eux. Ils se séparèrent après que les applaudissements eurent cessés et firent face aux New Directions.

Puck fut le premier à parler. « Je suis pour tout cet amour et tout, mais est-ce que vous n'êtes pas de la même famille ? »

Blaine rit légèrement. « On a été demi-frères pendant quelques mois. »

Puck hocha la tête et leva les pouces. « Cool. »

« Et bien les garçons euh.. c'était... Je suis heureux pour vous. » dit Mr Shue en tapotant le dos de Kurt quand ils retournèrent s'asseoir, main dans la main.

Le reste de la chorale passa rapidement, après quelques félicitations et questions de la part de Santana pour savoir s'ils étaient allés plus loin dans leur vie sexuelle.

Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent ensemble chez Blaine, Angela était partie voir ses parents et ils auraient la maison pour eux.

A peine eurent ils passés la porte, Kurt pressa Blaine contre elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement, descendant le long de sa mâchoire et y laissant des marques.

« Kurt... Pas que je me plaigne, mais on vient juste de passer la porte, hng. » Blaine gémit quand Kurt se mit à l'embrasser de plus en plus bas, embrassant la bosse dans son jean. « Oh dieu Kurt, viens là. » Blaine souleva facilement son petit-ami et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le portant dans sa chambre.

Blaine plaça doucement Kurt sur son lit et commença à l'embrasser doucement. « Je t'aime tellement. » murmura-t-il contre la bouche de son petit-ami.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit Kurt avant de saisir le visage de Blaine et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils finirent tous les deux nus au bout d'un moment et se frottaient doucement l'un contre l'autre quand Blaine dit quelque chose que Kurt ne pensait pas entendre avant un moment. « Oh dieu Kurt, je te veux tellement à l'intérieur de moi. »

Kurt arrêta d'embrasser Blaine et arrêta son mouvement de hanches. « T-tu es sûr ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute. « Uh.. ouais je le veux vraiment... Je l'ai toujours voulu. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'assombrirent et Blaine se lécha les lèvres qui étaient devenues sèches.

« Faisons le alors. » grogna Kurt, il grogna vraiment.

« Q-quoi ? Demanda Blaine, surpris.

« Je veux te faire l'amour Blaine. »

C'est comme ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la positions dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant, Blaine sur le dos et Kurt au dessus de lui entrant un deuxième doigt afin de préparer Blaine ; il murmurait des mots rassurants dans son oreille tandis qu'il s'habituait à la brulure.

« Oh dieu Kurt plus... J'ai besoin de plus. » gémit Blaine et Kurt entra un troisième doigt.

« Mon dieu tu es tellement beau comme ça bébé... Tellement étroit... » grogna Kurt tandis qu'il baisait Blaine avec ses doigts.

« S'il te plait... »

« S'il te plait quoi bébé ? »

« S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi... J'ai putain bes... oh. » Blaine gémit bruyamment quand Kurt frotta sa prostate. « Oh dieu Kurt, s'il te plait baise moi ! » cria Blaine et Kurt le fit taire par un baiser.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à crier. » le taquina Kurt en retirant ses doigts et en déchirant l'emballage du préservatif avec ses dents.

« La prochaine fois tu peux être en bas et on verra qui crie à ce moment là. » rétorqua Blaine tandis que Kurt roulait le préservatif sur lui et appliquait une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant.

« Blaine tu n'es pas dans la bonne position pour être insolent avec moi. » Kurt entra l'extrémité de son sexe dans le cul de Blaine. « Littéralement. »

« Oh tais toi et baise moi. » grogna Blaine et Kurt gémit en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kurt en entrant encore plus profondément.

« Ouais, donne moi juste une minute. » Kurt obéit et s'arrêta seulement à moitié à l'intérieur. « Okay, tu peux bouger maintenant. »

Kurt s'enfonça doucement en entier et il gémit à la sensation étroite. « Putain, pourquoi on a pas fait ça avant ? »

Blaine gémit simplement en réponse. « Ugh merde, bouge Kurt, s'il te plait juste... ugh ! » Kurt se retira doucement et donna un premier coup de hanche faisant gémir bruyamment Blaine. Kurt mit en place un rythme régulier, les faisant tous les deux haleter et gémir, Kurt changea d'angle pour trouver le point qu'il cherchait et Blaine cria et jura quand il le fit.

« Putain Kurt, c'est tellement... putain. » Blaine attrapa le cul de Kurt et l'attira vers lui. « Baise moi plus fort Kurt ! »

Kurt n'émit pas d'objection et accéléra son rythme, tout comme les gémissements de Blaine. « Merde, je suis proche. » grogna Kurt tout en continuant de baiser Blaine, il enroula une main autour de l'érection de Blaine tout en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur de lui, le masturbant rapidement. « Viens pour moi Blaine, oh dieu s'il te plait. » La respiration de Blaine s'accéléra et il se libéra rapidement avec un cri et un flot de 'je t'aime' et du nom de Kurt. Kurt le suivit rapidement en criant le nom de Blaine et se libérant à l'intérieur de lui, remplissant le préservatif.

Kurt se retira et Blaine émit une plainte face au vide. Kurt noua le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche et s'allongea à côte de Blaine, se blottissant contre lui.

« C'était magnifique. » dit Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Kurt avait été surpris quand Burt lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un presque un an après s'être séparé d'Angela. Elle s'appelait Carole et était la mère de Finn Hudson. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une réunion parents-professeurs et s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus.

« Dont tu vas avoir un nouveau demi-frère ? » Blaine leva un sourcil quand Kurt lui dit que son père se mariait à sa petite-amie de longue date, Carole (ils sortaient ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps). Kurt hocha la tête et Blaine rit. « Hey peut-être que vous allez vous entendre aussi bien que nous. » Blaine fit un clin d'œil et Kurt le frappa gentillement.

« Tu es le seul demi-frère avec qui je veux coucher. »

« Bon à savoir. » Blaine fit un nouveau clin d'œil et entraîna Kurt dans un baiser.

Le mariage fut parfait bien sûr, avec l'organisation de Kurt et tout le reste. Finn était un bon demi-frère au final et il adorait Carole.

Kurt avait été diplômé en même temps que Blaine plus tard cette année, Kurt avait été admis à la NYADA et Blaine allait avec Kurt à New York pour étudier la musique. Ils avaient trouvé un petit appartement ensemble, et faisaient toutes les choses en couple, comme aller faire les courses, étaient invités ensemble et signaient même les cartes d'anniversaire ensemble.

Tout le monde les adorait et ils étaient un couple apprécie, ils s'amusaient à inventer la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontré quand on leur présentait des nouvelles personnes. Une fois Blaine avait même plaisanté en disant qu'ils s'étaient rencontré dans les bois après que Kurt ait décidé de devenir chasseur ; inutile de dire que les personnes à qui ils avaient raconté ça ne leur avaient pas parlé de la soirée, seuls leurs vrais amis savaient comment ils s'étaient vraiment rencontré.

Ils étaient Kurt et Blaine, le destin les avait réunis de la plus étrange des façons. Mais ils savaient que même s'ils s'étaient rencontré de cette façon, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Fin.

* * *

**J'imagine que vous aurez tous reconnu la chanson de ce chapitre, qui est donc Come What May du film Moulin Rouge :)**


End file.
